Armours, secrets and amazons
by piyasayo
Summary: If you think there's no more secrets in sanctuary, you're wrong. Shaina was send for a lost cloth, but this cloth ties the amazons destiny as well hers.Chapter 12 up.
1. Epilogue

Saint Seiya and it's relating characters are the property of Masami Kurumada, Shueisha and Toei Animation Co. This Fan Fic is purely for fun . I apologize in advance for any grammatical errors (English is not my native language). The following story is already posted here on FF (in Spanish). Please read and review (I'll send your complaints about grammar to my translator and receive the rest with pain in my heart).

Thank you… Hope you like it!

PROLOGUE

Athena lay asleep within her Sanctuary; the soft breeze moved the veils that protected her from the sun's rays. She started to breathe heavily… the dreams had come once more –"No, no, please"- she whispered as she suddenly awoke. She then stood up, looking around the room, concentrating, focusing and closing her eyes: _I thought this day would never come, I thought I would not need her. S_he opened her eyes: "I was wrong".

CHAPTER ONE

A mission.

Shaina closed the dusty old book and placed it on top a mountain of records and logs that took a generous amount of space on the table. She rose and began stretching her arms and legs. Marin who was sitting in front of her sighed:

- Finally! I thought we'd never finish"- sighed Marin who was in

-"There's too many! And there's still more left!"- Shaina complained as she pointed to the large, dusty and messy bookcase that stood behind Marin, almost taunting them.

They were both working in the Saint's Hall of Records building. The place had been let go, neglected and abandoned for years (during the time when Saga was in charge). Now, a thorough file reorganization (and serious dusting) would be required.

-I know…but we advance a lot today, besides…

-Damn, it's really hot down here – Seiya grinned, as he entered unannounced, Shaina immediately put back her mask back on.

-What are you doing here? – Asked Marin not looking pleased with the interruption.

-I just got back and felt like visiting my teacher. Am I not allowed? – He sat on the table crumpling some of the documents and made fall others –This place is a small hell, but not as hot as the place where I recovered a cloth.

Marin sank her face in another file – And what of the search?

-Fruitful as always, so easy I get bored. By the way, aren't you both tired of being stuck here all day?

-That's it for me today Marin - Shaina interrupts - I have to get some fresh air, suddenly I can't breath in here.

-I'll be expecting you tomorrow morning.

-Yes, alright – Shaina said as she ran upstairs.

-Well aren't we in a foul mood –Seiya said laughing – sure to be in a hurry to leave.

-Did you expect a warm greeting? –Replies Marin with anger – After what you did? You know what she feels for you.

-I brought you some fruit – He changes the subject – Seika loved this, no doubt you will too. And then let me tell you the details of the quest.

Indeed Marin could not understand Seiya, Shaina sacrificed all for him. It would be impossible to find another girl that would love him nearly as much, yet he rejected her too rashly. The damn fool wasn't discrete about it, he told in her face, coldly and cruelly and in front of everybody. Although he was her apprentice she did not approve his actions. He has ceased to be the boy she uses to know and now he only answered to Athena. Well, the goddess save him as well saves the golden saints of Aldebaran, Canon, Aioria, Mu and Milo, but that did not justify his behavior. She really did not understand him. So she prepares herself for another long winded history from her student. Not that she didn't care, but after a while they all sound the same.

* * *

Shaina gazed across the sea from her favorite spot. Such a spectacular sunset, but not even the beautiful colors nor the fresh breeze flowing trough her hair were enough to distract her from her thoughts. Without the mask to shield her face all the sadness and doubts were visible. She still could not forget the day in which Athena returns triumphant to the sanctuary after defeat Hades. She as the rest came out happy to welcome back her could see for herself that Seiya was bound to the goddess more than ever. She found out later that Seiya had died for Athena not only for his duty as Saint, but also because he loves her and Athena reciprocated with a love that not only defeated Hades, but bright Seiya back to life. She could not forget the joy that overcame his being at seeing and being able to embrace his long missing sister Seika. At this moment Seiya is happy and she, Shaina the Ophiucus had no place in his world.

Seiya himself told her clearly. Never before had she been so humiliated. But, in any case her duty as Amazon her destiny was to love him; even if he doesn't return her love. She knew it was time to look forward, brush away her painful memories and what could never be, but it was so hard.

She knew more that anyone that the amazons even with recognition and respected in the Sanctuary did not have the same privileges that the rest of the Saints. She and Marin were the only ones in the place. June divided her time between Andromeda's island and Sanctuary and for the most they tried to improve, they drag centuries of traditions strongly tied and many things can not change but she was always proud to be an Amazon. But at this time she believes that all the rules were a burden and she hated born as woman. Now everything returns to old routines. Shaina hears some steps, put back her mask and get ready to attack.

-Easy Shaina, you scare me – Milo says and walked back some steps.

-A gold saint like you could not be easily scared. Is something wrong Milo?

-I will ask you the same, I know you Shaina, and you only come to this place when something really troubles you. And you're more aggressive that usual.

-I guess I'm bored.

-Right… Come on, tell me what happens.

Shaina look at him and answers: Is nothing really… I hate to be indoors all day, I have Marin as my only companion and when I think that my day couldn't be worst Seiya arrives and…

Even when Shaina stop talking Milo understood. Seiya used to hassle her a lot, and right now her sadness was his fault. Al least Milo carries good news for her.

-Forget about him, he bothers everyone. I came here because Athena calls you.

- !¿Athena¿You know why?

- You'll know that by yourself; come I walk you to her chambers. I can't see your face due the mask, but I'm sure you where sad. So smile… Will you do that for me?

Shaina did smile, she really appreciated his company; he was one of her best friends, maybe the only one. Being someone too reserved and violent wasn't the best way to make friends. No one, except Mile tried to get close to her.

-What about your day Milo?

-Busy, my place it's a mess, home improvements, repairs. There's a lot of noise and distractions. It's not a problem for me, but my pupil is not very responsible.

-But I think he's really capable boy.

-He is, but also needs to use all that energy training, not wondering or playing with… You irresponsible boy! – He yells from all from sudden – You're supposed to be training!

Shaina could see Jost (Milo's pupil) playing soccer with Aioria's pupil, Yotté. The kid, seeing they were discovered stops totally scared of his master. Yotté just run as fast as he can.

-Sorry Shaina, you must continue alone. I must to stay here and be sure this kid finish his training – Says Milo and drags the kid from his shirt – now you'll do double of arm flexes.

* * *

Shaina keep her way to Athena's chambers. There the goddess welcomes her with a kind smile.

-Come in Shaina, I knew that you been a little upset lately.

-Well, I don't… - she was nervous - I think I do your highness.

-I also know you liked to be busy, and the work in the records doesn't fill your expectations. That's the reason I call you. Maybe you'll like leave the sanctuary for a while. As you must know, in several trips and expeditions there's been recovered all the cloths damaged previously the twelve houses battle. Some of them are here now, and Mu is repairing them.

-Yes, I'm aware of that – After all Seiya just told her so.

-Good, I been informed about a bronze cloth. If you don't mind you must leave tomorrow in his search.

Shaina couldn't believe what she hears. Athena just gives her a mission, finally a real job, not organize and repair old and stupid records with Marin. She doesn't pretend to be there all her life. She doesn't hate Marin too much; after all she was one of the last amazons as her. But Seiya humiliate her and she had a little grunge against her, also considers her in part responsible of her disgraces.

-What you say then?

-I accept your highness.

-Then go to Aldebaran house he'll give all the information.

The mask covers Shaina's face, but not her voice and this reflect her joy. In the way to Taurus's house she sees Milo watching his pupil training. And he with just a sign give her more enthusiasm, she suspect then if he had something to do in this. And she feels proud of having a great friend like him.

Athena sees how she far apart and concentrate in her harp. Now was done, she just send Shaina in search for "that particularly cloth." The music travels thought the wind while Athena tries to relax. "I'm sorry Shaina, I know is the right thing, not sure if this is the best for you, but any help is important, more with all the troubles that will come. You are the best of the amazons I'm sure you can make it." One tear travels down her cheek. She rejects harm Shaina so much, more when she always probe to be faithful, but she must be strong to resist the incoming troubles. Now all she must do is waiting for her comeback.

Meanwhile Shaina arrives with Aldebaran, calls before enter.

-Come on in Shaina – He answers leaving a book at side.

-I came for the instructions to look for the cloth of…

-So, you are the one to be send – Interrupt her – I'm glad that Athena choose you, I know you are really capable. Now hear me carefully, I'll not repeat any of my words.

Shaina listen all what Aldeban told her. She was proud of her good memory. After this she rushes to her house, take a bit of baggage, her cloth and leaves to her mission.


	2. A voyage

First of all, I want to thanks to all who have read the first chapter. Thank you also for the reviews and compresion with this foreign lenguage writer wannabe. A friend is helping me with the translations, but I can not force him, or hurry him to much or i have to look for another friend and that will be difficult. so thank you too for your patience, and here is the second chapter.

Chapter 2: A voyage

The port was boiling with activity as Shaina stepped of the ship in wish traveled for the last days. She saw sailors and dockworkers quickly unloading a ship to make way for the rest of the maritime traffic in another busy day at the docks. She soon mixed within the crowd, who were too occupied with their jobs at hand to pay attention to the young lady who wore a long hooded cloak and a mask in this scorching weather.

Leaving the docks behind her walked by the coast, the city did not seem that different to the fishing village near the Sanctuary. Now that place seemed so far away, but she was confident in fulfilling Athena's assignment. She felt light raindrops falling on her giving her quite relief, and hoped the rain would calm the intense tropical heat. The rain fell harder and she ignored it for a while, until she realized nightfall was approaching rapidly, and she had spent almost all day walking in the rain among busy streets and covered by her cloak. Hastening her stride, she went through the crowds. She never liked the cities, and wanted to leave this one as soon as possible. She felt a bit of pain on her back, the wounds received while protecting Seiya from several attacks bothered her. No one in the sanctuary knew about it, not even Milo. He always looked after her and she would not let him know, much less let Seiya find out, though she wasn't sure that he would care anyway, perhaps he would preaches to everyone about her weak condition jus to spite.

"Stop thinking in that idiot" – She scolded herself – "! I have a mission to carry out, and by the gods I will so!"

Besides the pain will go away as soon she had a hot bath, she arrived at a hostel in the middle of the road. The care keeper who was accustomed of seeing all types of people, made no inquiries; the gold coin she presented did not hurt him either. Although she was put off by his greedy stare, not to mention the way he scanned her head to toe when she enters soaked by the rain.

She went in the room, it was clean, but didn't have hot water. She removes her wet cloths and at time lamenting having declined the help that Athena offers her.

But this trip would serve to give her a well deserved vacation. Now the real work would begin, and her honor depended on fulfilling her task. A few days away from the Sanctuary, without the boredom of archival work or having to bear endless commentaries thrown at her would do her good. A month had passes, a whole month since they comeback from Hades as still the rumors about her did not cease.

After laying her cloths to dry she went to bed hoping to get a good long sleep. The dreams came but they were far from tranquil, it was a dark night and she was running across rough terrain on a moonless night; she felt afraid, very afraid. The woman was holding her hand and making her run seemed to be as scared as her. She tumbled, the woman left her behind for a moment, the she screamed her name and then… silence.

The sun was up when she waked up sweating, but for her it had been a few moments of sleeps. "Damn it I overslept" She scolded herself and hurried to get out.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Sanctuary Mu was briefing to Athena about the cloths repairs. They were on schedule despite arriving in dismal conditions.

-I'm glad to hear that Mu, I hope you're finished by the time the rest arrive.

-It shall be done your highness – He responded and then heading for the door, but suddenly stopped.

Athena let out a smile before saying: It's all right Mu, you may ask. I believe you have a question for me. Don't you?

-Is there any news of Shaina?

-It's still too soon to hear from her, but I expected her back in a few more days.

-Forgive Athena, but I don't understand; why her? You have any saint at your disposal to retrieve it earlier.

-That's precisely why, I chose an Amazon who was very capable of achieving it. I didn't send for it because there was no need for it.

-I sincerely hope so, because if not…

-Stop worrying, she'll be back and with the cloth. I guarantee it. Just have faith.

Mu stood silent, bowed and left the room. He felt a bit embarrassed, after all duty demanded that he follow his goddess orders blindly, without questions. She knew why she did thing, even when no one else understood.

Then he chooses to walk downstairs to greet his comrades. But Milo wasn't there the repairs to his house continued and only finds Hyoga and Shun cleaning the place.

-! Hi Mu! Long time no see– Yelled Hyoga leaving the brush aside.

- I decide to stretch my legs. I see you're almost finished with the repairs.

-A few details here and there– Shun interrupted –As you can see, what's left is mostly cleaning. The place was a mess, and we better finish today before Milo arrives or he will be really mad.

- I doubt that, you have done a remarkable job here.

-Sure, but there were too many blood stains in the floor and Milo was very clear he doesn't want to see it anymore.

-Who's fault was it? – Shun replies – Who offered to cleanup?

-Come on Shun, we almost done here and you say you were bored without June here and want something to distract you mind.

Mu just says: Well I guess I'll be going now.

- Are you are going below? –Asked shun - If you see my brother. Could you tell him to wait for me, I'm going to be here more time that I expected.

Mu nodded and went out, as he did could barely heard Hyoga asking Shun: So, are you finally going to tell June how you feel?

The sound of a bucket crashing indicated that the boy was caught of guard and Mu smiled. He followed his way trough the temples, didn't find anyone in Virgo's house and he regrets that. He enjoyed his conversations with Shaka, so he headed directly to the house of Leo.

-Look you're in a hurry Aioria.

-Ah Mu - he stops - Is a boring afternoon.

-So everyone keep's saying that, are you going to do some visits?

-Maybe in a little while, but I'm glad to see you - he paused - Tough you seem worried. Is something wrong?

-Not at all, Athena says that there's nothing to be worried about. So I you see Marin, say hello from me – Aioria coughed nervous as Mu continued – Tell her there's still not word from Shaina, so she must continue working alone for a while.

- Seem you just give me a good excuse– Aioria smirked.

-Very well, so go on and enjoy your afternoon.

Not finding anyone in the rest of the temples, Mu retired to the tranquility of his home and workshop. Surrounded by cloths that were either completely ruined or almost destroyed at looks but he always was capable to bring them to life. He still has a lot of work to do, but he was really anxious to see the cloth that Athena orders Shaina to retrieve. That cloth… his master once told him about it, he only knew that it wasn't forged the same ways as the rest of them. And that was all was his master told him.

"You should know about this cloth, but never expects to see it, is too powerful and only brings with it many woes. Remember well Mu"

-Is that is so… I don't understand why Athena seeks it now. A larger menace awaits us now?

* * *

After two days of trekking amidst the tropical jungle with the heat and humidity. Shaina felts exhausted for searching the cloth trough the bushes and vegetation, she began to grow impatient, on top of that the insects were relentless. She wondered how could Aldebaran resist these conditions, and realized where his resistance came from. That damn cloth doesn't show any signs and she was at the limit of her patience. She followed a stream in search of a river. She was certain that there would be a local villager that could provide some information about it, but in the last couple of days she ran into no one. So she kept on walking with hopes of finding something… anything. The stream broadened after while the bushes ceased and she made her way trough a cleaning where the sand formed a nice riviera.

The path grew easier a few hours later and she carefully followed the river certain that it would take her to a village. As she was looking at the vegetation sees something and could not believe her good luck, the Pandora's Box of a cloth was partially – occult before her.

-Well, well it would seem you were awaiting me – She whispered as she drew near to it. But as soon as she moved it from her spot an aggressive cosmos raises at her back. Thanks to her ability she evaded the attack as a crater formed on the sport where she stood moments before.

-¡Leave that you damn hag …! -Some one yelled at her – its mine.

Shaina observed her aggressor, short in stature and wearing training cloths nothing but a mere apprentice, it was obvious that the cloth didn't belong to him… to her. She was really surprised when she figures out that her foe was really a girl that wore no mask. Those bright green eyes burned a hole trough her, and her face was half covered by her purple hair perhaps she could strike fear in the heart of a novice, but not her.

- You're welcome to stop me! – Shaina responded anxious for a good fight, it had been so long, she was desperate to vent her rage.

-You'll see – Screamed the girl as she threw herself at her, Shaina defended herself agility against the attacks, the girl was a good fighter, someone had trained her very well. Her kicks, blows and the combinations of them were excellent, but still the girl was too slow for Shaina who toyed with her for a while as she looked around, because she knew that, where there was an apprentice, there would be a master for sure.

Shaina added: I'm a Silver Saint you cannot beat me that easily.

The girl scream something at her she did not understood, and then she felts a powerful cosmos catching her, knocking her breathless, she felt her heart almost stopping.

-Enough! – She heard and the attack ceased. Her rival appeared shaken by the sound of the voice, standing down and stepping aside.

An Amazon with long white hair, and athletic build landed in front of her, she also wore no mask. She drew a piercing stare to Shaina before finally saying: I don't know why my apprentice attacked you, but you're in my territory. Identify your self!

-She tried to steal the cloth master! I was only trying to stop her – The girl replies.

-If you still insist in calling yourself my pupil… Get back to your training now Misha– The woman roars.

-Yes, forgive me I will – the young girl laughed nervously.

Shaina was in shock realizing that the young girl in fact had permission to remove the mask. It confused her, a girl training without her mask, something strictly prohibit to all amazons, that mask was part of their lives.

She recovers herself from the surprise and directed her attention to the Amazon. –I have come for this cloth, by order of Athena. Where is the cloth? She pointed at the box that had been opened by the girl's strike and was now empty.

-Did she really send you? - The amazon ignored her words - Was Athena by herself or, the Pope? Because, if he who want it, you have to kill us to get it.

-Athena by herself sends me. But why do you have doubts? Do you have some aversion to the Pope?

-That bastard is not what you think, he tried to kill Athena, and he's not…

-Yes I know – she answered before she would try another attack – Everything is settled now, Athena alone has control in the Sanctuary. What happened with the Gemini saint supplanting the Pope is over.

The Amazon reacts falling on knees – Oh; I can't believe it, after all this time…

-Everything is back in order – Shaina whispered and the amazon starts to cry.

The young girl was surprised with the reaction of her master, but not Shaina she understood very well what happens. That woman was another exiled from the sanctuary and seems she ignores a lot of things.

The amazon recovers herself, stood up and invites her to a small cabin, willing to know everything what happens in the past years. The three of them enters and Shaina as a showing respect uncovers her face. The young girl seats in a corner curious.

-Please forgive the impertinence of my pupil – I'm Cagglio Bronze Saint of the Grus. (Crane)

-I'm Shaina, silver Saint of Ophiucus – she replies.

Cagglio stares at her with the same concentration that Shaina uses – After a lot of time… is good to know that an amazon wears a silver cloth… those are so few…

-Amazons or silver cloths? – Misha interrupts.

-Both and shut up – Cagglio emphasizes to the girl before continue talking with Shaina – But I'm really interested in your reason for get here for this cloth that's in under my custody.

Shaina informed her about all what happened in Sanctuary, Saga and his deceive, his death as the death of another saints, the wars that precede all this events against Poseidon and Hades and the calm in the Sanctuary.

Cagglio still seems concerned about the news. Shaina believed that the amazon feels impotent for not be able to participate in the events. But the girl looks anxious and willing to know more about it and starts to make a lot of questions.

-Is true that there is no danger to the amazons in the sanctuary? Who was this Saga you mentioned? Why are you here now?

-Misha stops, let her speaks! – Cagglio scolded her.

-I prefer to know why you been occult all this years instead of fight as many others exiles. All this happened in one year period… What stops you to? And also, Why do you not wear yours mask?

-Well, those are a lot of questions. First I'm keeping the word I give to my master training her successor. We both run away when she had some doubts about the Pope and opposed to him. The Pope ordered the death to all who dare to resist, so my master and I barely escape, we needed a lot of luck then and still ended really injured. This proves to be good place to hide and heal the wounds, so we been here since then.

-Still, if you were far from the Sanctuary your duty as saint is be prepared to the call of Athena, she fully waked up. That's all saint duty you know it!

-And I know that, but fortuneless none of the apprentice made it on time and still I don't know if she can! – She pointed to Misha who balanced her self on a bench - There's one last test and… Oh forgive my manners, Misha go out and seek for some fish to feast our guess

-But master…

-Obey me! And do it fast!

The girl mumbles as leaves the place and Cagglio waits some time before continue: She's my last pupil and I don't know if she can make it. If she fails, she will die and I'll be dead with shame.

-Well… -Shaina evoked Cassius - Every master must bear the death of them pupils.

Cagglio stares her – You had experienced that, is not?

Shaina did not answer, lowering her face.

-I've seen many of my apprentices die and it is hard, but I'm dying and I don't have a lot of time left, and the test is so tough. Misha could not fail again… I'll not be able to train another one.

-What's the big deal with the test?

-I cannot tell you, is a secret and the amazons know how to keep secrets and not precisely our face – she laugh changing completely her attitude – You're intrigued why we aren't using them, the reason is simple. There are no human been miles around and the few bastards who looked my face are death, is funny how no one dares to cross this land if your start the rumor of there's a monster around. And finally you saw an empty box. Isn't? Well my master knew that someone will come for her, but she still keep it with her, and she is the one who test the apprentices.

-Then, she is alive?

-You'll be able to see her the day of the test. Want to be a witness?

Shaina could not prevent to be shocked by the way that woman looks at her. Her words were strange, but not as her malicious smile. By the moment she did not know how to reacts, luckily Misha come back.

-Is some thing wrong with you? – The girl looks surprised – If you have fever we have excellent medicine around here, with the plants.

Cagglio answers – She's okay, she only wanted to know about the test you have the next new moon, I did not say a word of course.

-Is truly exciting! What ever the test it is, I am sure I'll pass it.

-That's not true, you're not training as you should, and you're too lazy.

-Ah, but I try my best.

-Yeah, sure… Our guess is lucky that you didn't learn well your lessons, or she could be death right now.

The girl smiles – My sisters give her best affords, if wasn't enough, I'll give my best. But now I bring you some fruit, if you like to eat something before the meal is ready. I'm sure you did, because you will not find this in that sanctuary you mentioned.

Cagglio stood up and say: I'll watch the meal, and call you when is ready.

Misha relaxed and smiles to Shaina – she is mad with me… that happen when she did not eat properly.

-If you say so…

While eating Shaina observed the young girl, she acts so naturally, was active and lively, completely opposite to the first impression of her, willing to kill her defending something she already considers her property.

-So, your name is Misha…

-Yeah ma'am – the girl answers.

-Don't tell me ma'am, I'm seventeen, and my name is Shaina.

The girl stands besides her and compares her height -And you are really tall; I want to grow up just like you.

-How long you been training with Cagglio? – Asks while bites a fruit, trying not show too much interest.

-Well… She's like my mom, she take care of me since my parents die, I saw her training other girls and I also ask her to train me when the last of my sisters dies. She hesitates and took some time deciding if she will train me or not. She did not want to I take the path of an amazon. She says is a tough live.

"You can not imagine how…" Shaina thinks and then asks -So, must have around 13 years?

-Almost – she smiles – in a week, precisely the day of the test. That will be an excellent birthday gift, isn't? She promises me a chocolate cake if I succeed.

-Looks like she spoiled you.

-She's a great person, but also a strict teacher. Mhh… Can you smell it? The fish is almost ready, let's go!

-Let's go then.

Shaina worries from the way the girl chat; she was talking of endanger her life with great emotion. Just as her before wining her cloth and chaining to that lifestyle. But then she remembers that after all, that was the purpose of all who were Saints of Athena. Risking her life for her goddess, all in their moment have to make sacrifices; paying an enormous price for it, theirs lives. She wonders if that young girl will be capable of pay it, she still have a lot of innocence in her.

But this must see it, after all the cloth was hidden, and with out it she will not be able to return to the sanctuary. And also she will not stops that girl from reaching her goal of become a saint. She decided then accepts the invitation and witness the test of Misha. That week also serves her to watch Cagglio, she had doubts about her.

-Cagglio, I'll tell you something – she addresses to the amazon who was serving the food.

-Yes, tell me.

-I'll stay until the day of the test.

Cagglio smirked and Misha reacts with more joy – Well I only have one rule, and you must respect that. Do not intervene in my training.

-Is your territory and your pupil do what you want – she expected something like that, those are rules from the amazons, she never wants to interfere with Cagglio whatever the techniques of training she'll use. There're a lot of cloths, a lot of different methods and even some oft hem change with the time and generations – I only tell you as soon she obtains her cloth she must come back with me to the sanctuary, present her self to Athena and make her vows to our goddess.

-Nothing will make more happy – Cagglio replies – But now eat, the food is better while is hot.


	3. invisible masks

Hello! thanks again for reading my story, and sorry from my delay. The chapter was ready since last weekend but i wasn't able to upload it because the sistem did not allow me to do it, finally today I find a way to do it. Thanks a lot to legendarysupernamek for your support, to mapo and Anime 300 (good luck with your fic too ) So enjoy (I Hope... )

Chapter 3: Invisible masks.

The sun was setting on the Sanctuary and Marin was still stuck with her work. Even if she didn't get along very well with Shaina she started to miss their discussions, worked seemed less burdening with her company, at least this day wasn't as monotonous as usual, the bronze saints visited her and even offered to assist her in her works, but despite their well intentions they pretty much ended making more of a mess than there was in the beginning. So she returned to her original plan and decided to finish the work by herself. As nightfall approached the dimming lights of her lamp started to give her a headache so she decided to call it a night. Suddenly she heard steps coming near the archive room, she immediately recognized them.

-What brings you to this scorching furnace called the archive room? - Marin said.

-Umm, nothing special, just looking for my file - responded Aioria.

-Curiosity…Ummh, yes it gets us all eventually - She said as she got up from her chair -This way there over here. But I must warn you, I doubt you'll find much information, except the one logged after your arrival at the sanctuary and began your training along with your brother.

-Okay, now, how would you now that exactly? - He stared at her

-Umm, be-because they all pretty much start the same way - She responded quickly (and breathing heavier).

-If that's the answer you're going with, well anyway, I would still like to see the file please.

She guided him to where his file was, and left him alone so she could continue with her daily routine of putting out all the lights in the place. While she was doing so, she heard him leave without saying a word. She let out a sigh of disappointment as she returned to her workstation she found a note on the table…it said to meet each other on her cabin and a smiled suddenly formed beneath her mask.

She rushed back to her cabin (and almost took out a few of the saints on the way), she did some express cleaning to her place, while her dinner was almost ready she wanted to finish the work that she had brought home with her. Various damaged files awaited her on the table. As she began to move some of the files one of them slipped and spread all over her floor.

-Damn it! - She began picking up the pages, when something caught her eye: it was a phrase on one of the pages: _Even though this Amazon is extremely powerful, she could become a menace to Athena, it would be wise to watch her carefully_.

-What was this? – She questioned herself and then read the title - The Lynx silver saint… I'm not supposed to be reading this _-_ And left the file on the side. She was strictly forbidden from reading files belonging to saints of her same rank, because it would mean having an advantage toward a possible opponent.

-But there are none left…just Shaina and me- She remembered - So I guess it wouldn't hurt

There were knocks on the door that startled her, and then she smiled nervously. After all she read a file that she wasn't even supposed to touch. She hid the file under several of the others and went to open the door. No more work for tonight…

Aioria stood at the door then took a quick step towards her and gave her a strong embrace making her blush within her mask.

-Dinner's almost ready; make you at home - She told him

-It won't be necessary, I brought dinner - He answered as he showed her a basket – It's about time you relaxed for once.

-Not for me to disobey a golden saint - She smiled. Marin enjoyed the meal immensely, food was delicious and his company despite the fact that his face was to the wall so that he could not see her eat. Although she loved him and knew that he loved her back she did not have the courage to tell him, she felt it wasn't the right time.

-How's your apprentice by the way? - She asked

-Fine, tough I think he would be better if he did not play around with Jost so much.

- Milo's pupil? The boy is very wrestles, kind of reminds me of Seiya as a young obnoxious brat - Then her face changed and she became silent.

-Are you alright? - He asked -You should be proud of the work you have accomplished. He is after all a champion. Quite possibly the strongest one we have.

-I am he has improved vastly as a warrior, but as a person…

-I doubt he'll ever grow up, but that is not your fault, you can't make him change but just be proud of his accomplishments.

He the stood up, she covered her face so that he could turn towards her again - Forget everything: Seiya, your work… just relax a little, try to enjoy yourself without the weight of the world on your shoulders - He told her as he took a breath - Ahem…there's something I've been meaning to ask you.

If she wasn't nervous enough before, she certainly WAS NOW, her heart started beating more rapidly…then a knock came at the door.

-Marin, can I come in? - A voice was heard.

-Sure Hyoga, you can come in - She responded but she thought – "Idiot! Could it have killed you to wait five more minutes?"

Athena stood outside her balcony watching the night sky, it was chilly there but she did not seem to mind that much, her mind was somewhere else. Shaina had not yet returned and this worried her, she needed her to come back and soon. The marked day was approaching and knew that the sooner she backs will be better for her.

-"_Please be safe Shaina_" – She toughs.

* * *

It was a difficult morning in the amazons, at least for the apprentice; Shaina was used to getting up early but she watched as Cagglio woke her lazy pupil amazon style throwing her off her hammock… 

-Won't be easier throw a bucket of cold water at her? - Shaina said to Cagglio.

-Tried it once already, the little brat actually smiled and thanked me because it was hot that day…and then went back to sleep! - Cagglio answered looking at her pupil's rear end pointing at the sky.

-What happened! – Misha slurred her words (her mouth was to the floor), then she felt a familiar kick on her behind. She stood at attention immediately.

Shaina watched Cagglio scold her student and discipline her through extreme exercises through the course of the morning. It reminded her of her own training. She had always been disciplined (though at first she woke up late a few times). There were times she wanted to give up, sometimes the task was really hard , but in the end it made her work harder than the others and always did more than was expected of her, soon she stood out from the rest and became one of the strongest of the Amazons. Ultimately, in a crowning achievement, she gained the silver armour; wich was an extremely difficult feat for there were very few of these. She was also proud of the fact that she had been able to help Athena. Although lately she doubted her own usefulness, when it came to critical moments, it had been the bronze saints who had come through for Athena in the last battle, she couldn't even be there, this frustrated her even more. _I wasn't there when she needed me_. She had her limitations and hated herself for them.

After breakfast, Misha continued her training through the rest of the day. Cagglio was determined to turn her in to a full fledged Amazon. The training seemed normal (as far as amazons go) and nothing seemed out of the ordinary in the past days. Cagglio seemed satisfied that Shaina fulfilled her word to not interfere with the child's training, nor did she at any point try to question her skills as a teacher, in her eyes this was honorable. However, she wondered how she would react to Misha's trials. This would be a good opportunity to see what she's made of and to observe their guest's reaction to the final trial.

Dusk was approaching when Cagglio was speaking with Misha; the younger one sported a combat wound after a sparring session with Shaina; she reluctantly accepted the match after much insistence on Cagglio's part. _What better way for her to learn than from a strong adversary such as yourself_. During the match the student was hesitant to fight fully and held out, Shaina threw a blow at her opponent expecting her to block it, she did not, and got injured in the process.

-Ow, ow, ow. It hurts! - The wounded student complained as her teacher was a tending to her injuries with herbs.

-Of course it hurts! And it hurt me to see my stupid apprentice not even try to block herself from a basic attack, you could of won the match- Cagglio yelled at her while preparing the bandage for her head.

- But she has silver cloth, clearly and advantage over me - Said the young, wide-eyed, weeping girl.

-As long as you keep thinking that way she'll always have the advantage. You either get too cocky and become careless or you become intimidated and forget your training. Stop blocking yourself! If you don't start believing in yourself you will turn into your own worst enemy every time you go into combat.

Shaina heard this and felt as if cold water was falling on her head, she too had become too cocky, too complacent for her own good, and she realized that she wasn't as strong as first thought, many have surpassed her already.

-The wound is pretty large - Cagglio continued - You'll not be able to continue training at the same pace for now.

So finish your abdominals and you'll be finished, for today and then get to rest…or they'll be no dinner tonight.

-But mistress…

-You heard me!

Cagglio headed back towards the cabin and Shaina held back from giggling while Misha made faces to her master's back wich in turn caused her head to ache (she forgot about her wounds).

-I think it will be best if you began your exercises now - Shania recommended.

-Um, yeah - Misha asked Shania - Will you be having dinner?

-Later, when it not so stifling out here- The amazon answered.

-I think you'll feel better if you take off your mask.

-I can't, it must always be worn.

-What a drag…one, two - she began her abdominals -I hate this part of the training, five and six. Too many rules…nine, ten… I sure wouldn't fall for someone just because he saw my face by accident.

-You rather have him killed?

-Nah, if that were the case the jungle would run out of men.

Shaina stood up surprised – Does that mean you've been outside the camp without your mask?

-Well, yes, but there's no need to make a big deal about it because…-she wasn't able to finish her sentence because Shania went storming in to see Cagglio.

-That is correct, we've been outside without the masks – Cagglio answers - It's a stupid rule, It's absurd and archaic and I don't feel the need to follow it.

-It's a question of honor Cagglio! They are rules that Athena herself imposed upon us centuries ago. We must obey them or die.

-The rule was not created with our sentiments in mind. Must we kill some random fool that we come across because he happened to see us on a given day? Or submit to some stranger because we were unable to defeat him in battle? It's an ancient and useless rule that I will not accept.

-You chose to become one; you have to accept the consequences.

-By the looks of things it would appear that you have accepted them.

-Of course I have!

Cagglio observed her for a few seconds and smiled, Shania shook to her core by her piercing stare.

-I see your hiding something…You love someone already.

-I'm only following rules.

-You seem to forget that every saint is forbidden to love, that includes amazons if you choose to follow that rule in particular then you're contradicting yourself.

-An amazon does not choose who she loves; she only does what is best for the Sanctuary and for Athena.

Cagglio showed her sinister smile once again: "My dear child, you have been blinded for too long by Athena. Such a pity…"

-It appears you do not show the same obedience! - Shania said very annoyed - Why is that?

-I have my reason - Cagglio shrugged her shoulders and smiled – If there's something that i don't miss from be in sanctuary is the excess of rules.

-It will be best if I left now.

-Do what you like, but Athena has sent you here for a reason. Will you return without the armour? Would you have her disappointed at you? Would you dare disobey her?

Shaina left the cabin without responding. Cagglio's words carried much reason, but she had always been faithful to Athena, even though it had cause her much tribulations and suffering not only physically but emotionally. It all had been so difficult.

Cagglio smiled at her -You'll realize the truth soon enough Shaina… You'll be back.

Nightfall had come and Shaina for some reason could not sleep lately without having that damn dream, the one were she was being chased. But that night she saw something else, something that startled her, the face of the women that held her hand and screamed her name…It was Cagglio. Was it perhaps because of the recent events?

She abandoned the safety of the tree that sheltered her and in a few moments her eyes accustomed themselves to the dark. She went to the cabin and was surprised to see that neither Cagglio nor Misha were there. She noticed a bright white paper on the table.

-Dearest Shaina, I hope we can enjoy chocolate cake this afternoon. It's time to perform the final test and I leave this message in case you should change your mind. Follow the directions and you'll arrive to where the treasure is buried. Farewell Cagglio.

Shaina exploded: That woman won't make a fool of me again! – And she runs as fast as she could, she can feels how Misha's cosmos grow fainter while approaching to the place marked in the note. Her weak energy guides her trough the crawling vegetation and the dark. Finally arrives to an open space, and she distinguish Cagglio seated on a rock at side of what seems a lake. The amazons looks relaxed, too relaxed at the situation. Shaina perceived how Misha's cosmos diminish more.

-You arrive just in time Ophiucus.

-What's going on here? Where's Misha?

Cagglio simply pointed trough the water and smiles. Shaina get close to the shore – In the lake?

-It's not a lake but a swamp – she answers with apathy – I'm expecting to see if Misha will be able to get out and pass the trial or will become in my last pupil failing the ultimate test.

Shaina look the water with hope, she really expect that the young girl will be able to get out. But she didn't see the same hope in Cagglio; she seems unmoving.

-The bets are against her. Unlucky she really is the worst of all my trainees. But you and she insist…. So I pleased you both.

-Are you nuts? – That's... that's murder!

-Well you came seeking the cloth. Isn't? Maybe and I say maybe you will take it back to sanctuary together with the pain in the ass that Misha always be. But if she did not make it, you'll have to wait a bit longer, because we must think the way to fulfill the highest standards that my master have to whom be the cloth bearer.

-And that… What it means?

Cagglio stood up and stretches as she was tired of been there – It meats that Misha already spend too much time in the swamp, her cosmos fade away totally. She failed the test.

Shaina clasp her fist at hear this – You are not concerned about her?

-It's all her fault for been so weak. I supposed that I must indulge myself with her adored chocolate cake in her place.

Shaina temper rise up, Cagglio wasn't worried at all and she took that young girl straight to death and deceived her with the expectation of gaining the cloth. Sure she was a tough master too; always try to explode the best of Cassius, she also endangered him in lot of ways but only when she knew that he could surpass the threat. But never dare to jeopardy the life of someone when is clearly know that she didn't have the chance. And that amazon did it, but… she still feels the remains of her cosmos, Misha still was inside the swamp and she will not let her die in that stupid way.

Cagglio hears the splash and turn around – Shaina, What are you doing?

But Shaina was already submerging in the swamp looking for Misha. The place was really horrible; she smells the stinks of the putrid water, maybe a death animal were rotten in there. Also there were a lot of bushes and roots and any of them could be a death trap. But the worst was the finesse of the mud; she really sinks in it and could feel the pressure around herself. She concentrate on identify the remains of Misha's cosmos to find her and let her out of there so she focus in her own cosmos, finally she could move with more freedom, even with the raising pressure of the swamp. At last she could find her, the girl was slowing sinking into the darkest part of the swamp, and could feel that the young girl didn't have any strength left. Shaina raises her cosmos, she will not let herself be defeated for this place, and was determinate to save this girl of that heartless master.

Then Cagglio smiles at the feeling of Shaina raising her cosmos again, she back to her place on the rock, but this time she seems more interested, like this was what she really expected…

Shaina could finally reach Misha and try to ascend, but the mud seems to have own life and rises the pressure as it will prevent her of let her escape. She resists, fights against with all her strength but didn't progress a lot. The weight of Misha was preventing her to advance, but she still refuses to give in to. Shaina did not see a branch and that bump into her head. She gets dizzy and slowing feels how her own mind drops in the darkness.

Cagglio notes this and murmurs – Maybe is wasn't you after all…


	4. doubs and vague answers

Well here's anothe chapter. Now some else is helping me with the translation ( my boyfriend is handy -) This time is a little bit longer because I use two chapters to make one, they where short too. And you'll se the next ones will be longer too. Right now i'm stuck with the fic in spanish (writter's block) because is now in the final chapters... Well time to say thanks to all who have review this fic, mapo, anime 300, and legenday supernamek. I need more reviews please! Even if you don't like it.

Chapter 4. Doubts with vague answers.

It was a peaceful afternoon in the Sanctuary. Marin felt relief that she was almost finished repairing the archives she took home the night before and she was happy she didn't go to work at the general archives but instead stayed home. She observed the registry that caused her such amaze the last night, and noticed that the sheets were not only disorganized, but some were really damaged that she had to read them to know in what order to put them. She had the perfect excuse, so she began to read out loud:

"_Linx, Silver Armor. Name: Cagglio. Age: 20 years. Leader of the amazons. Hidden fugitive, she is accused of thievery and treason to Athenea". _

"_Amazon in training. Name: Misha. Age: 8 years. Hidden, fugitive. "_

"_For not returning the armors they were in charge of, and even hiding one more. Athenea had imposed punishment that could not be carried out. Both attacked the other saints and fled, which is considered theft and treason to Athenea. Once they are found and their sentence has been carried out, their names will be erased, and their armor will be given to the best candidate."_

-Well, I didn't believe such events were registered - Marin whispered to herself – So, not only Aioros was considered a traitor during Saga's regimen… I wonder what ever happened to those amazons.

She continues reading: "The Sanctuary will be in charge with the rest of the amazons. Anyone of them, who oppose, will be executed without exception".

Marin stop reading, disgusted – So this is why there are so few amazons left today. I better relax a bit and take a walk.

She put on her mask and started walking through the cliffs when she felt a strange cosmos. She immediately ran there, but it disappeared as fast as it appeared.

-What the hell…?

-That's exactly what I said – Said Hyoga behind her – It's not the first time I sensed it. It's the same one I felt yesterday when I took the archives to your home. And I also felt it on other occasions but it always disappears before I can find out where or whom it comes from.

Marin remembered how Aioria followed him due to his insistence in finding out about that cosmos. And how he was very upset since Hyoga ruined their night.

Hyoga then asked her, getting her out of her thoughts. –Can it be an enemy?

-I don't know, but it's really strange it disappears so quickly.

-And to think that Aioria told me I was being paranoid and that I should enjoy the peace and tranquility. Since no one else seems to notice it. I'm just glad to know you feel it too.

Marin didn't answer; she just started walking back to the archives.

-Then, what can I do?

-I don't know, Hyoga. But it's time we get out of here. I can't think clearly, but if there's someone who can help you, it's Mu.

-OK then, see you later. I'll ask Mu without drawing much attention.

Marin just stands there for a moment while he leaves. I don't think it's a good idea.

-What?

-Come with me and I'll tell you why.

* * *

Shaina opened her eyes and the bright light blinded her for a moment. Once her eyes settled she noticed she was back… at the Sanctuary. It was very cold, that her bones hurt, even when the sun was shining high. She her someone call her name and turned around, She saw herself getting closer to a women with white hair who waited for her with open arms. 

-Did you finish your training Shaina?

-Yes sensei!

-"Teacher?... I had none…" - She thought – "This is nothing but a damn dream".

While thinking this she found herself in a deep hole… Cagglio said to her: "Then it's time you tried to make your cosmos explode. I've shown you what to do. Try it!

Shaina closed her eyes before a torrent of dirt traveling at a great speed fell on top of her from a channel in an old quarry. It was the equivalent to many dump trucks, because the hole filled up almost completely.

-Concentrate Shaina – Whispered the women – You can save yourself. If you can't get free from this task, then you can't burst out your true potential.

Shaina could smell the dirt and feel once again the pressure from it.

-What's going on? Get me out of here!

She started pounding, trying to escape, but she only managed to get more dirt in than what she removed, or at least that's what she thought. Because in reality, a branch was holding on her foot. What was also true is she was starting to suffocate, she didn't have much air or time left.

"Shaina, don't worry about making a path." –She heard a voice- "There's only one way to free up this place. With your cosmos, you know that very well… but in order to do that you have to let go of Misha."

Shaina thought: "But… I'm not going to do that".

"Come on, you want to save yourself. Don't you? Save yourself, make your cosmos explode and let go of the girl."

"No"…

"Then you will both die if you try to save Misha. Free yourself Shaina! Free yourself!

Shaina started to scream and complied with the voice in her head. This voice was so familiar and felt confidence in it that she had no doubt in agreeing. She concentrated in raising her cosmos to the limit, a level she had never reached before. She raised it until she felt something inside her exploding and freeing an energy she never felt in her before.

Cagglio smiled satisfied at seeing the swamp starting to glow. But the energy freed up threw her dozens of feet from there. She clutched to a tree while trying to see something inside the bright light emitting from the swamp. When the light dissipated the swamp was empty. She expected to see mud, water or something that was there before, but the swamp was empty, to the exception of Shaina standing still in the middle of the enormous crater that was left in place of the swamp. She had on a different armor and this cloth glowed almost the same as the light from Shaina's cosmos, who was breathing heavily and had Misha on her arms.

Cagglio started to laugh –Finally someone made it! Shaina made it!

Shaina removed her mask, looked up straight at her, her eyes glowing. –You owe me an explanation. And I want it now!

-With pleasure –said Misha with a happy voice and jumped to the ground, Shaina was dumbfounded, she did not look weak or hurt after what happened. –Now the armor belongs to you. The holder of the armor symbol of the amazons deserves to know the whole truth. You have passed the test.

* * *

Marin led Hyoga to the Archive. The place looked deserted, but she made sure no one was there, the she offered Hyoga a seat. –We better not involve anyone else, not until we're sure. 

-What do you think is going on, Marin? –He saw her perplexed with his blue eyes.

Marin responded worried –Well Aioria… he's not the same since you all returned from hell and I'll tell you why. He asked me for his personal archive the other day. I have no idea what for. Also, I can tell you that Shun relates to Athenea now more than ever.

Hyoga answered downcast. –I've notice that too… I believe it's because of what they went through.

-That's what I thought too, but just thinks Hyoga. What would happen to the rest that died in the battle against Hades and now continue to live?

-You're referring to the Golden Saints. I don't know… haven't seen anything weird from them.

-But they also act in a different manner as me, who has lived and trained in the Sanctuary I once knew. I didn't give it much thought, until now.

Hyoga crosses his arms –You may have noticed, but I can't say the same. I'm not very close to any of the golden saints.

Marin started walking nervously –But we can keep an eye on them, we must if we're to find out the truth.

-You're asking me to distrust my friends. Aren't you exaggerating a bit?

She slammed her hands on the table. –Hyoga, you're the one that said you felt it before, the one from the cliff, now you're backing out? That doesn't seem very brave, does it?

-Marin… we're not talking about bravery, but mutual confidence.

-I know… and I understand, sorry – Frustrated, she sat down – It's just that I have a bad feeling about what happened before, and personally I rather be sure about things, no matter how bad, than be on doubt.

-You're right; I've had enough with what's going on.

-That's why I'm saying we should find out, now I know I'm not crazy.

-I also thought that about me –Said Hyoga- At least I'm not the only one.

They both laughed nervously, what happened at the cliffs was not normal. Marin was the first to react –For our friends and for the safety of Athenea; we must keep an eye out on the place and watch over everyone.

-But…

-What should I do Hyoga? –Asked Marin- It only takes one suspicion to start a witch hunt or a war. And I don't think Athenea would be very pleased if we're the ones to start it.

-Hyoga thought for a moment, then stood up and said: -Ok, I'll do it; I'll keep a look out on Seiya…

Marin walked him to the door – And I'll look over Aioria and everyone else I can, but now I have work to do.

-Then I'll see you at you're cabin.

-I'll wait for you- She responded, not knowing Aioria arriving there. Upon hearing this, he clutched his fists and turned back.

He wasn't the only one… a mysterious figure wrapped in shadows smirked a bit and thought: "The seeds of doubt are starting to sprout. Soon they will all be under my control".

Then he disappeared.

* * *

In the Amazons, Shaina came out of her shock, after seeing Misha fully recuperated when moments earlier she felt she was going to die. The little girl took off her mask and smiled… then she knew she was never in any danger. 

-You're going to tell me why you made all this farce –Demanded Shaina.

-I had a feeling you'd say that –Responded Misha- When I felt your presence getting near the day you arrived, I had to make sure you were capable of obtaining the armor, and that you were not a dog of that Patriarch traitor, Saga like you said.

-I said that:

Cagglio got of the tree in one jump –You must understand, we had to make sure. We're not about to give something that important to just anyone. That's why we didn't hand over to that stupid saint that came here a few weeks before you. Not even if he was a golden saint.

Slowly, Misha was getting closer to Shaina, She seem to be having fun with the situation while Shaina, on the other hand, was still furious.

-That Saint was big and strong- said the young Amazon –But the armor can't be touched by anyone, only the one it chooses and approves. You should know, that's how they are.

Shaina was still standing in the middle of the crater she formed with her cosmos. Her eyes were filled with uncertainties and recriminations, but her body greatly exhausted from all her efforts.

-Now, if it's answers you want. You know that Cagglio is my teacher and I'm her student, it's just that I already have my armor, I didn't need this one. Better say, I wasn't capable to gain it.

-Then. Why did you lie to me…? –She asked but her body could resist no more and she fell because of all her efforts. Cagglio got near her.

-She's still not ready for the battle, huh? - Asked Misha.

Cagglio fondled Shaina's hair and said: -It's because she hasn't fully awaked yet, if that doesn't happen soon, the outcome will not favor anyone. We must take care of her, Misha. Now she needs us more than ever.

* * *

Marin took advantage that she was in the archives, and finished her work. At nightfall, she got back to her cabin, she was thinking on how she would keep an eye on Aioria. It isn't easy fooling a gold saint, and, as Hyoga, she had her doubts about watching Seiya. For Marin it was especially hard suspecting of Aioria, he was more than a friend. What she felt for him was stronger than anything. But lately, his insistence to find her in any place and at every time was intriguing. Even more because they both new they were playing with fire, they knew the rules they were submitted to as saints and amazons forbid any type of relations above friendship, and the fact that she was so excited the night before, she secretly thanked that Hyoga appeared. Because she couldn't permit that her feelings cloud her reason. Her loyalty to Athenea was first and that's what she needs to think of, only in this. 

Aioria waited for her outside with a smile, it looked so normal that she felt bad to suspect of him, just because he asked for his personal archive. Maybe he was just curious, like he said.

-You're came back late –said Aioria –Hyoga came looking for you and left.

-Oh yeah…? What did he want?

-He didn't say, only that he would come back later.

Marin responded, trying not to look nervous. –Couldn't imagine what he wanted.

Aioria stared at her: Me neither, but let forget about that. How about some fish soup? It's good for the fatigued mind.

Marin thought she would need of her mind from now on, so she accepts.

Aioria showed her he was a great cook, the soup tasted really well. Like always, he showed respect and tried not to look at her while eating. Hid did, however, ask her a question:

-Marin, why are so serious today?

She finished her bite and answered trying to change the subject: -I'm not, just tired from all the work. This reminds me… What do you know about a pair of amazons that fled this place, about ten years ago?

-Amazons? –Aioria heard this and gulped nervously.

-Yes, amazons like Shaina and me. I found an archive and don't know on which category to put it on. But the strange thing is I have never heard of this before.

Maybe they're the ones that stole something from the master. At that time, moods were hot boiled and the master considered a traitor anyone who would rebel him. Whether, they were right or wrong.

-I know…

-I just remember them fleeing and Shura didn't like to talk about it. They escaped from him, so you can imagine.

-Must have been rough on his self esteem –Laughed Marin.

-Exactly. It's just that I can't remember what they stole. After looking for them like crazy, they suddenly ceased their chaise. I'd like to be more helpful.

-You already have, Aioria. –Said Marin, while she put on her mask- I was just curious.

-Remember, curiosity killed the cat…

-Huh?

-Aioria got up –Forget it, it's late and I have to go. Good night Marin.

-Good night… -She saw him leave while thinking on what he said and the way he said it. Minutes earlier she felt bad for suspecting of him, now she doesn't know what to think. She couldn't find out more from him if he wasn't close, but she couldn't force the situation either. She doesn't know what to say or think.

* * *

Hyoga was having dinner with Shun and Ikki, the night looked peaceful. But lately, Shun can't stop talking about what happened that day between Saori and Seiya. Hyoga only looks on in silence, while Ikki always the silent one shared his torture. Suddenly, Shun got upset for receiving only nods for answers. 

-What's wrong with you guys?

-Huh? –Answered Hyoga- What do you mean?

-You're both very quiet. Well, I know that's who you are Nee-san. But you also Hyoga?

He apologized; he was still thinking about what Marin and he talked about this afternoon and has no idea how to handle the situation.

-I Think I'm just tired, that's all. Sorry for not paying attention.

-Well, if you're not feeling well, it's all right. I forgive you.

-Well well, the kid is talking like an opportunist –Said Ikki without showing emotions.

-Nee-san!

-It's late, and Hyoga should go home and rest, and you, stop talking and eat, your food's getting cold.

Hyoga felt he was literally being kicked out. But in a way he was thankful to Ikki. He really felt tired, he would think more clearly in the morning. –Good night. - Hyoga said and left. Almost arriving home he felt an incipient cosmos near him. He looked around him, but the feeling was gone. He didn't feel paranoid this time. He thought "I better be more careful from now on".

* * *

When Shaina woke up well into the day, on top of that tree, thought she was going crazy. She no longer had on that strange armor. Everything looks so weird, like if she had falling asleep. 

-Hey Shaina! – Cagglio shouted –Ready to head back to the Sanctuary?

-Cagglio! Damn it! – She responded and jumped towards her, pinning her against the tree.

Misha step in between them – Easy, my teacher did what was necessary to protect our treasure Ophiucus. - She said while Shaina was chocking Cagglio against the tree.

-Tell me, are you not capable of doing anything to protect your goddess or what's precious to you? Athenea… is waiting.

Shaina released her grip.

-Good– said Cagglio – Athenea needs us more than ever.

-Shaina lets out a heavy laugh, if she were told this prior to leaving, she would had laugh even more, it was obvious that Amazon has been away a long time. –Athenea needs a couple of cowards like you…? Yeah right. She doesn't even need me, I'm just a pawn in her battles- She suddenly felt a strong pain in her head and said: "But a pawn is capable to check mate a queen…"

Shaina couldn't believe what she just said while Cagglio looked on without any reaction.

-What are you talking about? The armor is by the river, it's time to go. You wanna hurry up? There's our ride.

-Just wait - Shaina followed them angry and got on board a cargo ship. She still had her doubts, but neither Misha nor Cagglio said a word during the whole time, Cagglio then sat on one of the crates.

Misha finally talked –She'll be like that for a log while, she'll not talk unless she wants to. But what happened to you? You weren't son edgy when you were a kid.

-Do you think you know me?

-Hey… we trained together; well actually you started after me.

-That's impossible.

-No it's not, because I'm 18 years old.

Shaina started laughing and took a while to get a hold of herself while the little girl looked on upset. –Wait… Did you say 18? You look younger, since you're really… short.

-I'd suppose its bad luck- responded Misha –But that allowed me to fool you.

Shaina almost strangles her, she held back because of what Misha said: -You want to know more about your childhood, don't you?

She then let her go; she had to take them both back to the Sanctuary. –Start talking.

-Well, all I can say is that she began your training, as everyone else's and mind. My teacher taught you everything she could while working hard. She had more amazons to train after all. But I remember you trained at the same pace, she'd asked the same from you, even more and you didn't fall back. My teacher was very proud.

-I know that, tell me about my family.

- Your parents? How should I know? I just remember how excited she was with your arrival. She said she felt a strong cosmos in you and was happy she found you. But I'm certain that before she trained you, she made sure no one would look for you, to keep the amazons tradition. And you haven't let her down.

Shaina changed the subject. –I don't understand why all of a sudden Saga would want the armor, he already controls the sanctuary.

Cagglio answered –It was my error to talk about you two to who I thought was the Pope. I told him how proud I was to find in you the possibility to use the armor we guarded, our treasure. That the cosmos the resided in you was very powerful, that maybe… you would become our leader. We never thought he tried to get rid of the menace.

-Don't try to buy with such a lie; he tried to kill Athenea for power. I'm just a simple mortal, like you.

-But a strong Amazon too- Added Cagglio –Strong enough for our treasure, the armor, to accept you.

-Treasure? Why do you keep calling that cloth your treasure?

-When we get to the Sanctuary, you'll find out.

Shaina knew that by her tone, she would not get her answer from her or Misha, so she decided to ask something else, something more personal.

-And how did it really happen? Tell me

Misha got close –You don't remember, do you? We were fleeing from the Sanctuary, but the saints they send would prevent us from doing so.

-They didn't just want the treasure we amazons guarded for generations, but they also wanted you to stay with them –Added Cagglio- I did not want to lose any of my treasures.

-But the attack was to strong– continued Misha –a pair of Golden Saints was among them. My teacher decided we should split apart, she entrusted you to me, but it was nearly impossible, I'd still hadn't earned my armor, I was eight years old then.

-And you were a weakling back then too- Cagglio interrupted.

-Teacher…

-Continue- Said Cagglio.

She continued her story. –That night, everything went wrong; I forgot something and had to go back. That's when I felt my teacher was almost killed by a Golden Saint, so I returned. He had the armor with him; I had to get it back. I was a fool, thinking I could help her, even save you both, but I couldn't.

Cagglio continued the story. –I couldn't defend either of you. When Misha got back, he attacked her cruelty, but miraculously the armor saved us both. And it let us escape with it. But we couldn't go back for you. If we did, we would both die and the armor would be lost.

-And you left me alone! You two escaped, and I alone had to endure living in a place where we were considered inferior.

-But you survived, you got stronger- Said Cagglio- They hoped that without the proper training, you would never reach you're true potential. And maybe even die during one or your trainings, alone, without protection.

-But I didn't- She said with a smile

Cagglio smiled – Did I just hear pleasure in your voice?

-No, just satisfaction, I think that throughout my life, I've always reacted differently to what they expected from me.

Cagglio responded -I just hope that now won't be an exception.

-When do we get out of this jungle? - Asked Shaina.

Misha answered: In a couple of days, this boat sails through the whole river; it's the fastest ride I could find.

-If we run, we'd get there sooner… Shaina says.

Cagglio seemed happy to hear this. –Then let's get out of this bucket and run

-To the Sanctuary!

"Yeah, I'd like to see the faces of those who'd see me dead!" Cagglio smiles with this thought.

* * *

… 

Marin and Hyoga continued seen each other every two or three days. They would talk about anything suspicious that happen in the Sanctuary, not knowing Aioria was watching them, and that shadow was also lurking around. By the end of two weeks they met again.

-There's not much to say, Seiya is not in the Sanctuary today, I just saw that Mu is working faster than ever on repairing armors.

- All the armors recovered by Seiya, right? I also thought about that. What sense does it make to find broken down armors now? Why put Mu to repair them if not because another war is coming?

- A war? Against who will be?

-Marin pointed to the sky. –There are more gods, and Athenea seems destined to fight each and every one of them. And we are here to follow her and protect her, even if she insists otherwise. In the last war against Hades is a good example; she decided to go to hell alone, even if you followed her later. Maybe is destiny, maybe I'm being paranoid, but if it were that way, it would all make sense. Seiya came back to life, but he's not the same. We don't know how, he alleges that Athena's cosmos was enough to do so, after all, she also brought back the Golden Saints.

-Wait Marin, but what if not? The person who rules hell was Hades and we destroyed him. Doing so, all souls that died here or in hell should be there. But none is.

-I'm paranoid again… - hyoga Says - Just the idea of having Hades sealed inside Shun seems astonishing. I even start to fears he's not really dead.

-Your biggest fear is that he founds a way to posses his body again. Isn't? After all, Shun is always very close to Athenea and Seiya.

Hyoga nodded.

-Something strange really happened down there, Athenea and the Golden Saints know, but they won't tell.

Hyoga looked confused –What do they pretend to do? Wouldn't it be better to say the truth so we can be prepared?

-I'm willing to say that knowing Athenea, she would not say a word to prevent more people getting hurt. She doesn't want anyone else to die.

-But Seiya died, I saw him die and now he's here… The golden Saints are here.

-Of course I'm here! –They heard before feeling a strong cosmos hit them.


	5. The comeback

Sorry for the delay, my boyfriends says it's more difficult to translate that was he firts expected but now he can't take back his word and must finish this task. Thanks for your patience and your support in this fic to Mapo, and Anime 300. hope yopur still like it. Any kind of reviews are welcome after all those are what motivate a writer to keep going.

**CHAPTER 05****: COMEBACK**

Marin avoided the strike because Hyoga used his body as a shield, taking the hit right in the chest and broke through the wooden window before hitting the ground due the impact. Marin was dumbfounded when she saw the attacker directly, so much that she could not react in time and got hit on the side before leaving the cabin, feeling betrayed.

"Aioria… How could you do this to me?" She thought while taking a few steps back. "I always trusted you… well, not lately, but that's no excuse to attack me this way"

She saw him walking towards her with a furious look on his face and badly enough she couldn't do much to defend herself, not in the condition she was. And even if she could, it wouldn't matter, after all he's a Golden Saint and she knows how strong he is, but above all she wouldn't dare hurt him, she could not hurt the person that meant so much to her.

Hyoga recovered from the initial impact and seeing that Marin was in danger, without much thought, he countered. "Diamond Dust!"

It didn't affect him, but he stopped and that's what Hyoga wanted.

-"Run, Marin! - He yelled to the amazon –I'll stall him!

She should be thankful Hyoga responded to the attack and let her escape. She didn't like it, but when confronting such a powerful Saint, she was in great disadvantage in strength and of mind. After a lot of running, she stopped at the first rock she could find. She paid no attention to the pain, but she could feel the blood loss from the wound. She could also feel Hyoga's cosmos clash with Aioria's.

* * *

But she wasn't the only one who felt it. Mu put aside the cloth he was repairing when he felt the battle. Aldebaran ant the rest of the Golden Saints were also on alert. 

Shun dropped the glass of water he was about to put aside from his bed.

-One-san, did you feel that?

-It's Hyoga- said Ikki – He's fighting someone.

-Let's check it out!

* * *

Milo wasn't in his zodiac home, because he was looking for a strange plant together with his student, Jost. They were both sitting down on the cliff. 

-Master, I'm sleepy. –Said the kid- How much longer do we have to wait?

-This plant only blooms at the light of the full moon. When it's time, you will see it.

-But why is it so important? I mean, it's only an herb.

-That it's also poisoness and poisons are also good medicines and you must learn all about them. So just sit down and learn, when it blooms we'll put it on this jar.

The kid got near the plant and notices no great change, but then Milo also felt Hyoga's cosmos fighting against an unknown foe. He immediately started running in that direction, but on the way he identifies the smell of blood and noticed Marin there.

The amazon was already sure that her attacker was Aioria, but she never thought he'd be capable of hurting her that way. She was thinking that in reality, he never saw her as he's friend, now that he was more than willing to kill them. The wound she carried was really serious, an artery was damaged and even does she try to contain the hemorrhage, she knew she would die in a couple of minutes if she did nothing. But she had no idea who to go too. She didn't know who to trust anymore, he was the only one she trusted. Now there was no one left to help her.

-Marin- They shouted behind her.

-No… please Aioria… don't hurt me - she muttered.

-He did this to you? – He asked her while holding her and checking her wounds.

Marin tried to get him to let go, she couldn't see that it was Milo who was speaking to her. –Let go of me Aioria!

-I'm not Aioria, and I'm not going to hurt you.

-Please, don't hurt me. - She replied and tried to get away, but could only walk a few steps before falling unconscious.

Milo cached her before she could hit the ground. He immediately stopped the bleeding by activating the exact pressure point to do so. It puzzled him what he just heard, but there was no time to think about it, he had to attend to her as soon as possible.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hyoga was getting ready to counter-attack. 

-You won't hit me so easy this time – he said- I'm ready

He's aggressor replied while turning towards him –Really?

Once he saw him, Hyoga was literally paralyzed; this gave him another chance to lay damage while making fun of him.

"No… Shun. It can't be you. That laughter… I remember it" Thought Hyoga exhausted and unwilling to attack seriously his friend. "But it can't be, he's dead, we destroyed him, Hades is dead."

-That's what you want to think… What Athenea wants to think –He responded like if he could read his mind and struck him again with his cosmos, still making fun of him.

Both Ikki and Shun were getting close to the battle field. But they could only see a shadow disappear when they both got there. Hyoga could not regain his composure, the fatigue and wounds would make him fall to his knees. And when Shun got close, he immediately pushed him away.

-Hyoga, What happened to you?

-Please don't hurt me- That's the last thing he said before everything went black.

Shun didn't understand a word he said. Both Ikki and he got him up to check his injuries.

* * *

Athenea also felt what was happening. Aioria, who was giving her some reports, also felt it. 

-Hyoga…

-I'll check it out. Please remain here.

She acknowledges, but when she was alone, a cold chill made her tremble when she felt a presence next to her.

-Who's there?

-Someone who protects your interest. –A strange figure responded whose face she could not see. –They were stirring things too much. If you can't keep control over them, they'll find out what you're doing.

-Them?... other than Hyo… Cygnus, who else did you hurt?

-A medaling Amazon.

Athenea grab her head. "Marin…no, not her".

-It would be better if you just break up the Pact, or your Saints will pay for it.

-I can't! She'll be here soon and when she finds out…

-If that's the way you repay favors, then I'm out of here. Do what you can then, because I won't be able to help you anymore.

-Brother, wait!

She was left speaking to herself; mean while outside, the entire Sanctuary was waking up to what happened. She alone was regretting… "The Pact, they know about the Pact".

…………………………………………………………………………….

* * *

Shaina, Misha and Cagglio were finishing their run. They were just arriving to the seaport, there were no major delays during the trip, though Shaina did find out that Misha was a real pain in the neck. That girl did not act in anyway according to her age and they almost got thrown overboard in the middle of the sea because of her. Also, Shaina keep suffering nightmares every night and the lack of sleep was beginning to affect her. 

While getting closer to the Sanctuary, Misha looked more nervous, while Cagglio, who showed no emotions at all in the past days, was clearly impatience, because she would not stop walking.

-You really are anxious, aren't you? - Shaina Asked.

-I already told you, I want to see the faces of those who would see me dead.

-Then we'll see who gets there first.

-A race. How exciting! –Said Misha and took the lead for a moment.

Cagglio, knowing the place, took a big lead, but not for long. Shaina, who is younger, left them whey back. When they arrived at the limits of the Sanctuary Shaina stopped, waiting for an exhausted Misha, who stopped a few meters back.

-Years caching up on you?

-I'm not that old, I'm just a year older than you and fortunately it doesn't show. I stopped because my mistress is over there. –She pointed to some rocks- That place, that's where they used to train us Amazons. Now, come on, we still have a long way to go.

-Right, let's go.

But then Shaina heard a voice –Stop right there!

-Why should I? -She answered, recognizing the voice –It's not in your best interest to bug me Jabu.

-Shaina, It's you! –The bronze Saint got closer –I'm glad you came back!

She turned around – As you can see, I'm here. Didn't you recognize my cosmos?

-Well, it's just that I… with all that's happened here…

-I have no time for gossips, I've finished my mission and I need to see Athenea.

-You can't, there are two strangers with you and…

Shaina ignored him and continued her way with the other Amazons.

-I think is best if someone else explains to her what happened… Said Jabu to himself.

Shaina and her new companions traveled through the Sanctuary fast, the place felt uneasy and chaotic. Some aspirant saints saw them with jealousy and strangeness. Misha didn't seem to notice or did not care. She admired the place, she was even telling Shaina what she remembered of such or such place. She kept talking while Cagglio did not say a word. When they got to the base of the stairs leading to the palace, they ran into Milo, who was getting back from the house of healing.

-Well well, I'm glad to see you –Said Shaina.

-Did you finish your mission?

-Of course, I've recovered the cloth she asked for. I must get to Athenea, present to her the cloth and also some Amazons that have returned. Look, she is Misha, bronze cloth of the Crane. And her mistress Cagglio, Silver cloth of the Lince.

Cagglio did not move, while Misha only nodded. The Saint of Scorpio looked on with detail and said: -We better talk later, hurry up and go see Athenea, She is waiting.

-Of course, Milo. See you later.

Milo considered it wasn't appropriate to tell her what happened in front of those strangers. He watched her as she was leaving. She looked different from who she was three weeks ago. Something in her had changed, and not only the way she walked, she looked more confident and proud of herself, he can even say he heard happiness in her voice. It was difficult not to admire her, if she could confront her problems and succeed that also gave him satisfaction. Some good news between so many bad ones was a good change. He also saw the strange cloth box she recovered in her trip and there was a seal he identifies immediately. But he didn't dare ask, with all that's happened, it's best to leave her be and let her tell him what happen in her trip.

When arriving at Athenea's palace Shaina was amazed to see Mu waiting at the door. It seems he'd been waiting for them for a while now, because he looked relieved to see them.

-Shaina, finally you've returned.

-Yes, and it looks like you've been waiting for me. Is there clear passage for two Amazons?

-But of course, Athenea is waiting.

-Thanks.

Mu stared at Cagglio and asked: Do you still hold the Linx Cloth?

-Yes I do – answered Cagglio.

-It's in excellent condition.

-Even doe the last time I confronted a Saint it was almost destroyed.

Mu gulped and felt uncomfortable, that Amazon was as straight forward liked he remembered her.

Shaina interrupted: "Then… can we pass?

-I better accompany you.

Strangely Shaina felt her body filling up on energy and confidence the deeper they went into Athenea's chambers.

-You Holiness, Shaina of Ophiucus has returned.

Saori responded from within –Please enter Shaina and you two as well, I've been waiting. Leave us Mu, I'll call you later.

-Very well, you're Holiness- He retired filled with doubts. He also felt a strange cosmo-energy surge from the cloth Shaina was carrying; also he didn't trust the other amazons, especially Cagglio. Even Shaina was different, she was definitely she's not the same one that left.

Shaina walked with confidence to the end of the chamber, carrying the cloth on her back. The other Amazons followed her a few steps back. Misha observed everything with amaze while Cagglio didn't show any interest, almost like if she had been there before. Athenea got up from her couch when they were getting close. She looked anxious, with great curiosity and great expectations when seen Shaina get close. She noticed this and stopped a few meters from the staircase.

-You brought them with you. You're colleagues and the cloth.

-That's right- Replied Cagglio –I suppose you really need it because you already sent your Golden Saints to recover it.

Shaina y Misha both were astonished with Cagglio's attitude, but Athenea did not seem to care.

-I know they could not bring it back. You were waiting for her, am I right?

Cagglio, you did the right thing leaving this place the way you did. I' sorry for making you go through all this and for all the time you spent in exile I apologize. The order of your execution has been stopped; no one will come after you anymore. Shaina, you have done an excellent job. Thanks.

-It is I who should thank you. This trip has helped me a lot.

-I hope that. From now on you all feel welcome in the Sanctuary, if not, please let me know.

-We don't like to annoy anyone with our problems; -Said Cagglio- We fixes them. But we appreciate being able to return home.

-Then you can go now. I'll call for you when it's necessary, in the mean time, enjoy your return to the Sanctuary; you are free to go wherever you please.

The three amazons got up, but Saori said: "Shaina, Cagglio, please wait, I need to speak to both of you.

…………………………………………….

* * *

While Shaina and Cagglio waited in silence Misha obeyed and left a bit annoyed, outside a pair of guards pointed the way out, she acknowledged without saying a word. Once outside Misha asked herself: "Now what?" But when she noticed that the entire Sanctuary can be seen from there, she distracted herself by admiring the scenery. 

Shaina did not move until Saori told her to stand up and was amazed that she got close to her. –You thank me for sending you to look for that cloth. I suppose you past a test, am I correct?

-Yes you're Holiness, and it helped me a lot. It made me remember who I am and once again feel pride in being an Amazon.

-But the real test is just beginning Shaina. You didn't wear it, did you?

The Amazon was stunned by the question and didn't know how to respond –I think it was just a few moments, I don't need it, I have my own.

Saori looked uneasy –Please promise you'll try to use it as less as possible.

-I don't understand… why do you say that? - Shaina responded, feeling a strong headache, she felt like her head was about to explode.

-Promise!

-Your Holiness… if you only tell me what's going on.

Athenea looked at Cagglio with anger –Cagglio, you should have told her.

The eluded responded: I didn't consider it necessary, there was little time and since you send for her…

Athenea was taken by surprise by her attitude: You should have at least told her to whom the cloth belongs to. Or the reason of being from the same.

Shaina couldn't comprehend the conversation very well because of her big headache and then interrupted. –What's does that have to do with me not wearing it?

-That cloth can corrupt you if you wear it. Cagglio knew that and chose not to tell you. You have to be very strong to resist its influences.

Cagglio responded: You too should have told her… "You're Holiness".

Athenea maintained her posture to Cagglio's remark – Its best you leave the cloth here and go to rest. The cloth will be safe here; you've done a great job. –Athenea ignited her cosmos while she was sweet talking.

Shaina felt her head spinning, she couldn't think straight – You're Holiness…

-You look pale, Shaina… You better take care of yourself, eat something and sleep, you had a long trip, once you leave the cloth, you can rest. And you have two new companions who you must help find a place for them to stay.

Cagglio smiled beneath her mask to the goddess reaction, it's what she expected.

-Yes, you're Holiness- She suddenly reacted –I'll take my leave now, I must help my two companions find a place to sleep, like you ordered.

-Then go, and take care.

-I will- Shaina felt dizzy, but she could not remember anything that just happened. Outside Misha was waiting.

-You took a long time… What did Athenea want?

-None of your business –Said Cagglio.

-It's best if I help you find a spot where you can settle down- Added Shaina who was visibly tired.

-I know of one place, I just hope no one has occupied it –Said Cagglio.

-Then let's get moving, because I really need to rest.

Cagglio continued observing Shaina on their way back. "Shaina is reacting according to plan. Athenea really made a good choice this time."

* * *

Athenea felt the amazons leave, she was certain that she hasn't woken up yet. But decided not to force her, on the contrary, she has to let her rest before calling her again, but this time alone, without the bothersome presence of Cagglio, she has always been a mortifying burden to her. With her stuck-up and proud attitude. But there was a lot at stake for her to take the risk of downing her and throw away all the work made until now. 

A siluet could be seen behind her, Athenea felt this and said: She's still not awake, so please be patience brother.

-Time is running and your Saints are beginning to suspect.

-You can't also speed things up and we have to be more careful. I don't want a repeat of last night.

-That was out of your hands. Remember he does what he pleases. If you try to control him you're risking betrayal.

-I know that… but he still went too far.

-What will you do then until she fully wakes up?

-Nothing… There is nothing I can do. She is also very unstable; she might get upset if I act to hastily.

-It's your choice, sister…

………………………………………………………

* * *

Shaina accompanied them to where they stopped before. Nostalgia caught up with them, as expected, they returned to where they used to live before, although the place was destroyed they seemed to find enough timber to build a roof. She left them and returned to her refuge, her little cabin; she had never missed her old bed like now. She had just laid back on her bed when there was a strong knock on the door, it was Milo. Any other time she would be happy to see him, but she really needed to rest. 

-Milo, will talk later, I'm really tired.

He responded from outside –This can't wait, it's about Marin, she's hurt, badly.

Shaina got up upon hearing this; she covered her face and came out –Where… where is she?

-Follow me!

Milo guided her to the healing house, in one of the rooms was Marin wounded.

-She was attacked last night, she barely escapes, but her injuries are bad. I've stopped the hemorrhage, but the wound won't heal. Frankly, I've never seen anything like it.

-This is impossible! –Replied Shaina when getting close to Marin –Who would dare to do such a thing?

-Regretfully, I have no idea, I got there too late and only found her so badly injured that she almost didn't make it. Fever is really high, so he calls Seiya. But I've tried to find him, but he disappeared last night.

-So he's not here? –She said- What's wrong with him? Does he not care for his own tutor?

-I don't know what's wrong with him, but that's not important. The point is that Hyoga was also a victim of the same attacker; he's in the next room. I need your help taking care of her.

-What happened?

-It's all very strange. Last night we all felt their cosmos confront another one that was very powerful, near Marin's cabin. Ikki and Shun were the first there and found Hyoga in better condition than Marin, but hurt none the less, their attacker escaped. Hyoga won't say who it was, because he says no one would believe him.

-But why do you ask me to take care of Marin? It would be best if someone else did it. Aioria, for example. He could take better care of her than me.

Milo took a deep breath before responding: Because she insists that Aioria was trying to kill her, at least that's what I heard. But Aioria could not have hurt her.

Shaina was quiet for a moment before asking: How can you be sure?

-First of all, he was with Athenea. Second, this wound could not be made by him, neither Hyoga's. Ikki and Shun saw a shadow leave when they got there and it looked nothing like Aioria, not physically and not in his cosmos. Even after all this, she doesn't want to see Aioria and I've acknowledge. It's just that I can't take care of her; I have to keep an eye on Hyoga. That's why I called you; right now I need your help.

Shaina felt a little odd after hearing this, but understood why he chose her; she was an amazon like Marin, despite the fact that she was the person that had less to do with her.

Milo continued –Yesterday was too complicated for me to attend both, even more with Aioria insisting in seeing her, he was worried for her but Marin doesn't want to see him. So when you arrived, I knew I could trust you, as my friend.

-You're right Milo; you can count on me, as your best friend.

Milo didn't know what to say, she never told him anything like that. And he should feel happy but that last word was hard to swallow, it was like he wanted more, but it could not be.

-Hey Milo… Shouldn't you go see Hyoga? You better not neglect your obligations.

-It's just that now that I think about it, I don't believe it's a good idea to ask you for such a big favor. You just got back exhausted from your trip and…

-I'm not that exhausted, now go, I promise to take good care of her.

Milo stared at her and smiled due to the thoughts that crossed his mid –You're right, thanks – He left the room feeling startled because of what he just felt. He left and closed the curtains behind him. Shaina was no different, he saw her differently. She didn't know what was wrong with him, but it was best to let things be. For now, she has to act in respect to what was happening in the Sanctuary.

Meanwhile Shaina removed Marin's mask, cleaned her forehead and her wound. Without a reason she felt anger, a strong desire for vengeance against the one who hurt Marin. Suddenly she hears a loud scream coming from the room next door. When she took a peek she saw Ikki dragging Shun out, he didn't want to leave the room.

-Hey, what's going on here? –Asked Milo.

-Milo, you're in charge of his recovery, right? –Asked Ikki.

-That's right. Why do you ask?

-Explain why Hyoga is acting like this.

-Like what?

Shun interrupted –He's changed; he tried to hit me as soon as I entered his room.

Both Shaina and Milo didn't know what to say. They never thought that between this two friends were some discrepancy, not even a discussion. Milo acted in a judging manner.

-It's strange to me that Hyoga doesn't want to see you, let me talk to him and just calm down. Maybe I can convince him to talk to you.

He entered the room but Hyoga wasn't in bed, he felt he was hiding behind one of the columns; it baffled him that he felt fear. The Hyoga he knows has no fear – Hyoga, what's going on?

-Milo… is he gone? –He whispered.

-Who's gone? He asked the bronze saint.

-The one that should be dead… he's not, Milo. And he tried to finish me off.

-The only one here was your friend Shun, no one else.

-That's what I'm saying! The one that slept inside him was here. Don't let him in, I can't stand him.

-I don't understand, Hyoga.

Hyoga held Milo's cape with a tight grip –Then don't let anyone in! No one!

-Ok, but try to relax- he released himself from Hyoga's grip. – I assure you, no one will come in.

Milo was even more intrigued, he remembered what Marin said, that she didn't' want to see Aioria. Now Hyoga was doing the same thing with Shun. What are Hyoga and Marin protecting them from? Why are they reacting like that?

So you're back from your trip Shaina… How was it? –Asked a nervous Shun.

-It was good, a bit hectic, but good.

-At least it's good news. I still can't understand what happened.

-Shun, it's best you don't worry too much. If you can't see Hyoga today, you can see him tomorrow.

-But why did he act like that towards me? I would never hurt him.

Ikki didn't know what to say to his brother. Shaina excused herself from Ikki and Shun and returned to Marin's room. After that she sat on a chair, and even though she had all the intentions of looking after her companion, she fell soundly asleep; her dreams were very strange that night.

She found herself in the jungle again… she could hear Cagglio's and Misha's voices from a far. Another voice, sweeter and more energetic, was calling her. But this voice sounded like it came from inside her.

-My child… I need you.

Shaina didn't feel comfortable upon hearing this. –Who's there?

There was no answer, she could only hear the sound of her steps and how the leafs were being crushed beneath her feet, but upon looking down she noticed that it wasn't leafs but human bones.

-It's time I woke up… I need you or this will repeat itself –She heard before feeling her head splitting in pain.


	6. Wounds

**CHAPTER 07: WOUNDS.**

When Milo left the room, Shun looked a lot calmer. So when he was told that he couldn't see him tonight he agreed to leave without discussion along with his brother. Once gone, Milo returned to Hyoga's room and helped him get back in bed. The bronze saint had reopened the wound on his chest with all the commotion. That wound, like Marin's, refused to heal. He'd asked himself what type of cosmos could cause so much pain even after the attack itself. He decided to do a little research while Hyoga tried to get some sleep.

He stared reading some of the notes he made about poisons (a long shot idea) when he felt Ikki getting near. This time he was alone. He decided to ask him what happened; he had doubts that maybe he could clear up.

-Welcome back Ikki. What's wrong?

-That's what I'm asking you, Milo. What's wrong with Hyoga?

-I hate to admit it, but… I don't know. Normally, a wound begins its recovery as soon as it's opened. But Hyoga's seem determined to not heal.

-I'm talking about his attitude; we're his friends, especially Shun, who he cares so much of. Yet once he sees him he's frozen with fear. Then he hides and screams like crazy. Hyoga's never acted that way before.

-That's precisely what I'm trying to figure out. Besides the strangeness of his wounds, it's like he's scared of something.

-I would say he's in one of my nightmares –said Ikki- but which effects have lasted too long. I'd like to know exactly what his attacker did to him that now he doesn't even want to see his friends.

-I'm afraid I have no idea. In the mean time, we can only keep him calm, away from everyone. To prevent him from hurting himself or anyone else. In his mind he thinks that the one sleeping inside Shun was here and tried to kill him.

-You're referring to… Hades? That's absurd, he's dead, we took care of him.

-That's right, but that's what he's saying and unfortunately he seems rather convinced.

-We better not tell my brother about this, He already feels really bad for what happened then.

-Is for the best –replied Milo- I'm beginning to think that all this it's just an effect caused by the venom. I'll try to come up with an answer to all this, Thanks for your help.

-Don't worry, he's my friend. I'll come back again tomorrow.

-Until then Ikki.

Milo felt uncomfortable, he didn't know if he did the right thing or not by telling Ikki all of this, but he felt confident he would handle this matter with the same discretion as him. He kept on reading. He took on the task of not sleeping until he found an answer.

In his part, Ikki left, but did not went home directly. What Milo told him could not be taken lightly. He saw Hyoga's reaction, he saw the fear in his eyes from the moment he was attacked and he never saw him react that way. Even what happened, the instant his brother walked in, Hyoga was different. The only one that could know a little more is Marin; but she also was talking nonsense. The only thing left to do was to find the culprit; he knew that only following his trail he would find him. He should have been hiding before the attack and in that time must have left a clue, so he was going to perform his own investigation. But the darkness didn't help. The trail ended abruptly behind some rocks. He walked a little farther, and bumps into Aioria.

-Phoenix… Ikki. What are you doing here?

-Looking for trails.

-For Marin's attacker maybe? - Ikki nodded. - The same as me. I've been searching since last night with no luck. I know she's hurt, the moment I found out I wanted to help her but she wouldn't let me. The only thing I can do now is to find the bastard that attacked her and rip him apart with my own hands.

Ikki knew that Aioria's concerns were sincere and strong, the feelings the golden saint had for her were the same as his feelings for Esmeralda. If Aioria gets his hands on who did this, then he was really as good as dead.

Aioria responded. – It's late, but we can try searching by those hills.

-But no one goes there.

-Exactly, it's a perfect hide out. I know it was once the Amazons refuge, it's worth the try.

-All right.

They hadn't even set a foot on those territories when Ikki felt the presence of a strange and menacing cosmos. He dodge the attack, the cosmo-energy was somewhat weak, but strange none the less.

-What happened, Ikki?

-Someone is here. – He responded while he was on alert.

From the darkness they heard a female voice. – Leave now, Saints. This is Amazons territory.

-Amazons… That doesn't concern me. You're in my way and I…

-Ikki, wait. – Aioria said to him – You're the ones who just returned to the sanctuary, Lince and Crane. Am I right?

Cagglio came out from behind some rocks and Misha was behind her.

-That's right. What do you want here?

-We're looking for the perpetrator who attacked an Amazon last night, Marin, who carries the cloth of the Eagle. Do you know anything?

Misha answer cockily – And if we did?

-I'm just worried for her, she's my friend and…

-We can't help you. – Responded Cagglio – We just got here this day. You'll have to look some were else Golden Saint. Avoid coming here from now on.

-So be it, I take my leave – Aioria says and step back, Ikki did the same.

Misha added: And tell the rest of the Saints to avoid this place.

Cagglio slap her on the head – My warning was enough, you didn't have to repeat my words.

-Ouch, OK Mistress… - Replied Misha.

-It's late, go to sleep.

-Yeah… but. Did you hear what they said? An Amazon was attacked. Could it be the same one Shaina talked about?

Cagglio replied: Maybe…

-But she said that…

- Go to sleep! – She yelled and Misha angry obeyed, she knew that when her Mistress didn't want to talk, she could not change her mind.

Cagglio looked at the two Saints leave. She was also intrigued when she heard that an Amazon was attacked last night.

Ikki followed Aioria when they left that place, the Golden Saint looked disappointed.

-Some attitude – Said Ikki.

-Forget it, they have the rights. But Marin's attacker was not there, its best if we stopped looking for tonight, I have to return to my post.

-Alright, I have to get home to, Shun might wake up.

Aioria walked slowly. He was furious and hurt, he couldn't forget Marin's attitude when she saw him. Even hurt and weak she had the strength to reject him like fighting for her life. He couldn't see her face, but he could hear fear and resentment towards him in her voice.

* * *

Shaina's dream ended abruptly, she woke up drenched in sweat. And she hated herself for sleeping, when she has to be caring for Marin. She got close, looked at her wounds carefully, the bandages didn't seem enough to contain the bleeding. She applied pressure and was determined to stop the hemorrhage.

Maybe this will help – she whispered, but seeing it wasn't enough, she left the room looking for Milo. He found him, still looking through his books. Not knowing why, she stared at him for a while, how he read with attention and took notes, she never saw him so committed to something. She then reacted, she was there to take care of Marin, and she got close and told him what was happening.

-That happens every so often and it's the strangest thing, like I told you before. You know I can control any ones circulatory system, but hers won't respond. I've even tried more traditional methods like surgery, but still.

When arriving back, he looked at Marin's wounds and seemed to be holding up.

-You did the right thing with her bandages Shaina. I just hope this doesn't happen again. At this rate she'll get to weak.

-Has it been like this since last night? – Asked Shaina.

-Yes, that's why I must keep searching.

Shaina just stood there, thinking while Milo left the room; it's going to be a long night. But it was better than going back to sleep and have those strange dreams. Since she went to the Amazons, she hasn't had a peaceful night and the one from a while ago was the strangest yet.

* * *

Cagglio made sure Misha was sleeping and ran to Athenea's temple with an incredible speed. She stopped at the base of the temple, looked at it carefully before sneaking in right to Athenea's chamber.

Saori woke up when she felt her presence, got up and headed to the throne room. There she saw a silhouette sitting on the cloth case they brought back from the Amazons.

-Who's there?

-… This cloth has an evil influence over anyone who wears it. You must be very strong to resist her. Isn't that what you said, Athena?

Saori trembled upon hearing Cagglio; the Amazon removed her mask before continuing: You're holding back something, aren't you? ... What is it you really pretend to do with our treasure?

Saori stood firmly in front of her. – The pact will end if my sister Artemis wishes it.

Cagglio Laugh – It's been a while since she's been called that. Are you not afraid of being punished?

-I would have not sent for her if I were fearful.

-And she is grateful, you sent a quite fine candidate. But poor thing, she doesn't know you're using her.

-No, we're both using her. – Said Athenea.

Cagglio laugh again. –Alright, we're both using her. Now, what's your plan?

-The pact is still in effect. I'm preparing myself and soon we'll be ready.

-When? She will not wait patiently for another 2000 years. While all other Gods are reborn every couple of centuries and fight one another for Zeus scraps, she's been held prisoner for the last 2 millenniums in this cloth and I… well, you know.

-And I know what will happen if she dares to confronts our father alone, she'll only get the same results. What happen then was because of Artemis impatience and reckless behavior. Our father is very powerful; after all Zeus rules all of us.

-Father? ... You call that dictator Father? I'm just glad that I'm not a God. I know Artemis did bad… but our punishment has been too hard.

-That's why I don't want a repeat of that; I'm aware that we're risking ourselves too much and I'll be ready when that happens.

-You disappoint me with so much precaution.

-It's necessary, but tell me, what will you do now? You don't have any more warriors to control, except one.

Cagglio ran up to Athenea with great speed. From the back of her cloth she took out a gold knife and held it against Athenea's throat.

-And whose fault is it Athenea? You took them in like you're champions. They sward loyalty to you and you said you protect them, but you didn't. They fought at your side, but you did nothing and they were almost wiped out.

-That was out of my hands! –Replied Athenea.

-Don't give me that. Don't think that because Artemis is confined to this cloth and I was in the jungle that we didn't realize what was going on. I know that the fact you let your so called "Patriarch" be impersonated by another Saint was part of your plan from the very start. And if he tried to eliminate us, he would also eliminate the bothersome presence of your sister from the Sanctuary. Why don't you speak to me with the whole truth from now on?

Athenea was paralyzed. The cold look on Cagglio was terrifying, she found out she could be very dangerous and powerful, even sealed by her father.

A shadow moved behind Cagglio and tried to attack her. With a quick swoop she took out another knife and without letting go of Athenea, she blocked the attack. Her aggressor, Mu, reappeared on the other side but Cagglio knew this, and Mu came to a dead halt before the edge of the knife could stave him in the throat.

-My, I must admit, you've gotten better Cagglio.

-The years have give you experience, Mu of Aries. But I carry hundreds. Now tell me, why do you intervene in a private conversation?

-It stopped being a conversation the moment you threaten Athenea. You must understand, I can't let you do that.

Cagglio quickly took back her knifes – Right you are Aries Saint… If I were in your place, I'd do the same thing.

Athenea interrupted: There's no need for violence. Let's talk and…

-You finally say something that makes sense. But unfortunately, now is not the time. Like I said before, my Goddess patience has run out, but maybe she can wait a little longer. Now, one of my sisters needs me, you just hope she makes it because if not, you know what your sister will do…

Cagglio left the place quickly. Mu looked at how the cloth reacted to Cagglio's words. He tried to touch it but it emitted a menacing glare. Athenea felt her legs weak and fell to her knees. Mu helped her get up.

-She really came back angry – Said Mu while holding his neck.

-It's best if we don't make her angry. This time she was calm, she is unpredictable when angry.

-You call that calm? – Mu thought, but remembered the incident the night they left the Sanctuary. Shura couldn't take her, true the cloth did protect them, but she alone was to powerful. And the fact that she has Artemis help makes her even more dangerous.

-But she came back with such an attitude – Whispered Mu.

-She has all the right to do so. They've been on exile for many years. But thanks for being here.

-It's my duty, your Holiness, I imagined she'd come to see you tonight.

-I'm just grateful Seiya is in Jamir and not here; otherwise he would have made things worse, he's so impulsive.

Mu stood there in silence for a moment, Athenea was right. – So what will you do now, your Holiness?

-Wait… that's all we can do until everyone is ready. And in this case, it's necessary that she is fully awake, otherwise, Shaina won't be able to wear the cloth, she wouldn't resist.

-I still can't believe you granted entrance to such a dangerous woman, or to keep this dangerous cloth here. You are risking yourself to much.

-They will both stay here as long as it takes Mu. Thanks for everything, but is best if you returned to your post. Soon more cloths will arrive.

-Yes… I must make space for when the final cloths get here for repair.

* * *

Cagglio ran back to her refuge, Misha woke up when she felt here near.

-It's that you, Mistress?

-Of course… Who else do you think it was? You shouldn't sleep so profoundly, an enemy might come.

-I hope that's the case, I would kick his ass and then smash the face and... – grumbled Misha and went back to sleep.

Cagglio just stared at her, she was to carefree – I Just hope that doesn't happen, you're too weak Misha, you must improve, a lot, or else you'll be the first to die.

* * *

Seiya was very busy. He thought it would be easy to retrieve all the bronze cloths that lay at the bottom of the cliff that was the Jamir cemetery. But the deepness of the place had made it more complicated. Even so, with the help of Kiki, the job was done in a little more time than expected.

-Now the hard part will be to take all this cloths back to the Sanctuary – Seiya said annoyed.

-Not for me – Said Kiki, smiling as always.

-Ha ha, I know it's easy for you. But still I don't think you can do all the job so quickly.

-You'll see, by morning you won't find any here. Although if you look at all the cloths, very few of them can be restored completely.

-I know… But Saori asked for them, and orders are orders. I need a vacation! - He yelled and the echo returned before he spoke to the kid. – What would they say if I went to see Shiryu? It's almost the same distance from here to the Sanctuary.

The kid thought about it for a moment. – Nope, I don't think you should… we have to get back, but I'll check what they think back at the Sanctuary. – Kiki smiled and then disappeared with a pair of cloths while Seiya smiled and started running do east. Kiki came back after a few minutes.

-They told me you can't go because…

But Seiya was long gone. He decided to go see Shiryu, even without Saori's permission.

-I couldn't tell him that Marin was hurt… - The kid worried seeing all the cloths – And I have to get all these back to the Sanctuary…

It took little time for Seiya to get from the mountains of India to the five peeks. By morning he got there and was surprised to find Shiryu was not by the waterfall. He looked in his cabin but he wasn't their ether. It was until he went down into the field when he saw him next to Shunrei, helping with the rice harvest.

Shunrei nearly drop her sickle when she saw him. She had the feeling that the weeks of peace were about to end.

Shiryu noticed Shunrei's reaction, then he felt a familiar cosmos, looked up to see Seiya and smiled. – What are you doing her Seiya? Is there something wrong back at the Sanctuary?

-Not at all… -Said Seiya – Can't I just come and visit a friend?

-It's good to hear that, a visit is always welcome.

-I was nearby and decided to drop in, but I can see you're busy. I'll come back later.

-You say it like if a trip from Greece was a piece of cake –Shiryu smiled – But yes, were are kind of busy, we must finish the harvest before the rains come.

-Need some help?

Shunrei took his words and handed him a sickle – You can start right now.

Shiryu smiled imagining the surprised look on his friends face and taught him how to use it. Between jokes and playing around, he learned very quickly, while Shunrei did not stop watching them. Something in her heart was telling her that if Seiya was there, it was because they were going to separate her from Shiryu again, and she didn't want that. In the mean time, she could put him on something useful.

Well into the morning they stopped to eat. Shunrei was called by some villagers and not too willingly she accompanies them. Meanwhile Seiya and Shiryu talked by the river side.

-So things are quiet over there. And while you recollect cloths. What's the purpose in restoring so many destroyed cloths?

-Yeah, I sometimes ask myself the same thing. Even more, I think Saori gave me this task to get me away from the Sanctuary.

-Why would she do that?

-I don't know… it's just a feeling I have – Seiya threw a rock at the river – Everyone is busy and she alleges that she is much occupied too; many times she would talk circles when I ask her what's going on.

-It's to be expected, she has many responsibilities.

-I know, but still…

Kiki suddenly appeared in front of him, surprising him that he fell back. – You must return immediately.

-Don't ever do that again Kiki, wait is Sao… Athenea mad because I came here without permission?

-That's not it, Seiya. It's just that your teacher Marin… someone came and hurt her. Not only her, but Hyoga as well.

-Shiryu interrupted – Hyoga as well? When did this happen?

-Two nights ago, that's why I'm saying you must go back right away.

-I'm going with you Seiya.

Seiya looked at him and pointed up the hill – What about Shunrei?

-She'll understand. Let's go.

The girl was keeping an eye on them while talking with the other villagers, she was distracted for one moment and then they were gone. Her heart started beating really fast. Worried, she interrupted her conversation and went home. When she got there, Shiryu was gone; she only found a note on the table.

"Now what's going on?" – She asked herself while reading the note- "Are you leaving again?"

_Shunrei__, I must go, Hyoga is hurt and…_

The rest was difficult to read with her teary eyes.

_Please understand…_

_It will only be a few days; maybe it was just an accident… I promise to come back… because you are very important to me._

Shunrei broke down in tears, she tried to contain herself but the tears rolled down her cheeks.

-You promised… that… you would stay. Just how important am I to you? – She said while falling to her knees y crushing the note – Because it seems my feelings don't matter to you anymore.

* * *

Shaina was still keeping an eye on Marin's uncomely sleep. She then suddenly woke up and tried to get up. Shaina tried to stop her.

-I have to leave, Shaina. I have to leave.

-You're not going anywhere – she said and held her. Marin tried to get herself free but only managed to open up her wounds.

-I have to go or Aioria will kill me… - Marin replies before crumble ling down.

Shaina had never heard her talk like that, she said it with real conviction, it seemed like it was true. But everyone else was saying the opposite. At that moment she also wanted to know what was going on.

-Not only you mi child – She heard and turned around to see who it was.

-I am you Mother and Goddess – they responded and she got up. She knocks down a glass with water and it broke, waking her up. Marin was sleeping soundly by her side and the night had come to its end. It was only another dream…

A. N.

HI, thanks for reading my story, and have patience with me and my lovely translator. Thanks to mapo... sorry if the chapter is short, the following will be longer, little by little. Anime 300, thanks to you too. What happens with your story?


	7. New encounters, Old Links

I'm back... slowly but I'm here. My boyfriend manage to translate another chapter even with all the work he has right now. Thanks to him and to all the reviews now is time to read.

CHAPTER 07

**OLD ENCOUNTERS & NEW ****LINKS**

Shaina quickly started cleaning up the mess she made. "How could I fall asleep again? She started thinking that fatigue was determined to win her over but she didn't want to go to sleep because she was supposed to care of Marin. Milo came in, attracted by the noise, and went to check on Marin and she asks –No change, huh?

-It seems that way. But now I think it's time you got some rest.

-It's not necessary…

-Yes it is. Ikki will be here any minute, and so will Seika, she helps around here by day.

-Seika, Seiya's sister- She thought the scene would not be pleasant, the girl has done nothing, but conversation always seemed to revolve around her brother and the joy of being with him and such. Frankly, she wasn't in the mood. She was very tired and sleepy.

-I think it's best if I leave now. I'll come back in the afternoon if you need me.

-All right, but you better get some sleep, or else I'll get angry at you.

-Ok, ok. I promise. – She smiled, staring at his eyes directly. He knew how to cheer her up.

-That's what I like to hear, go on, and get some sleep.

Once out of the infirmary, morning was warm and she knew it would not be difficult to get some rest. She hoped she wouldn't get any more of those weird dreams and could get a few straight hours of sleep. On the way home, she ran into Misha, who latched herself to her like an octopus.

-Shaina, I finally found you!

-What do you want?

-My mistress wants to talk to you.

-But I don't. I'm very tired, I didn't sleep at all last night, witch I'll be trying to do all day. So get out here and tell Cagglio everything I just said.

-Nop. She said this would interest you. She knows how to prepare the right medicine for all types of illness. I heard that…. Someone here…. –She tried to remember Marin's name, with no luck- That one of our sisters is hurt.

-Yeah, she's hurt, but she's already being taking care of.

-Then, she'll get better soon?

-Maybe- She answered and finally got her to let go.

-But I heard that her wounds are very strange and still don't know how to cure them. My mistress can.

Shaina scoffed – And how would she know? Even The Scorpio Saint hasn't identified what's wrong. I haven't seen something like this before. He's given her special treatments, and even surgery, but her wounds refuse to heal. And you think she can cure her?

-Because he doesn't have the same experience as I do –Said Cagglio- He may be very skillful as you said, but he doesn't know all the different ways to hurt a person, more specifically, a saint.

-And you do? - Said Shaina, mock full.

-Yes, I can tell you what to do.

Shaina left her talking, walking to her cabin. But Cagglio was persistent and kept telling her a series of ingredients to make an old remedy.

-I already know that remedy, I use it for any type of injury.

-Do you also add petals from the midnight flower?

Shaina stopped –That flower is poisonous and only used in…

-Extreme cases –Cagglio finished her sentence- I see you still remember some of the few things I manage to teach you. I taught you that remedy. It may have been a short time, but I was your mistress. Use the remedy, it's worth a try.

Cagglio and Misha walked away, leaving her with the doubt of whether she should use the remedy or not. She then remembered that it's Milo who tends the wounded, she trusted him. He's done a good job so far and she had no business meddle ling on his work. Once home she threw herself on the bed and thought no more on the subject, she also stop moving, she fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Milo felt as tired as her, but his responsibilities prevented him from taking a break, then suddenly Kanon came in and woke him up completely. 

-My, you look like a wreck Milo.

-Oh, it's you…

-Athenea sent me to check on the wounded, did you find a way to cure them?

Milo was worn-out –Not yet, and it's starting to tick me off.

-I understand your anger, but Athenea has yet to see them and she's getting restless and want to came down to see them.

-Kanon, you know more than anybody, she can't fix everything, and we can't risk her for something that can get better by itself.

-Well, I'm leaving now, I'll tell Athenea.

-See you later.

Kanon only waved his back hand while leaving. He managed to see Hyoga, who was still withdrawing by the wall, filled with fear it seemed. He didn't get the chance to fight him, but all comments he's heard from the other Gold Saints did not fit the frighten young man he saw in that room.

* * *

Athenea heard the news and only told Kanon to leave. She showed no emotions what so ever, like she already knew what he was going to tell her. He simply obeyed and left. 

-I don't like this at all- he mumbled while leaving –Athenea is acting very weird. She know something, like if another war is approaching and without one her champions… Oh well, I'll not worry in advance, I'm going on a walk.

* * *

Cagglio finished adjusting some wood boards for her self-made roof and the place looked more stable. Misha took a few steps back and mumbled: Our cabin in the jungle looked better. 

-I know, but we can't go back. Our place is here now.

-I'm bored, there's nothing to do here, and even the scenery is boring… everything is dry and stony and…

-You missed it as much as I.

She just looked down –Yeah… this is where I grew up. So what do we do until she wakes up?

-I'm going to take a rest, but you should start training.

-But why?

Cagglio got angry and threw a strong punch that Misha barely avoided. –You're still to slow! You're worthless that way, now go on and train you little punk.

-I'm not little! Shouted Misha before running away angry.

The truth is she didn't understand her mistress, she always demanded more of her and she felt she couldn't satisfy her. Even if she manage to get a bronze cloth, the one her mistress saved for her, Cagglio kept pushing her and she was really tired of it.

-Is it never good enough? – She shouted and threw one of her most powerful punches. The rock in which she let go all her anger exploded in a thousand pieces and got covered in dust. "But I must admit this does feel good" – She thought and kept on training and releasing her fury.

Upon seeing the explosions Cagglio smiled, that girl is really soft. She had strength and ability but lack experience in combat and she had to get it real soon, otherwise she will be useless for Artemis to have her by her side. She needed to find a way to help her in that department.

But that would be unnecessary. All the commotion caught Kanon's attention, who was straw ling nearby after telling Athenea the bad news. The explosions were really strong and he wondered who was training at this hour, in that solitary place. When he got there he was greeted by a cloud of dust and small rocks. When the dust settled the first thing he saw was Misha's purple hair while she was breathing heavily with her back turned towards him.

-Hmph. Not bad at all – Said Kanon.

-Who's there? – She yelled turning her head and Kanon was surprised when he saw a mask. It was an Amazon, but short, she looked like a child.

-Now that is more amazing, an Amazon.

- I said who are you? – Replied Misha.

-Kanon… a Saint – He didn't mention his rank, he wasn't wearing his cloth and the girl didn't seem to know him.

-Ack. What the hell are you doing here? This is Amazon territory- She screamed and tried to attack him. He avoided her easily; she was slow to him, very.

Misha got desperate and threw a kick; which he grabbed effortlessly and then picked her upside down like she weighed nothing.

-Let me down you bastard!

-Not until you tell me your name. You did not introduce yourself properly.

-And what's it to you? – She said and kicked his face with her other foot. Kanon let go and she fell down on her back.

Kanon grabbed his jaw, he didn't see that blow coming, a bit carelessness of his part. –It's a matter of etiquette. I introduce myself, you do the same and that way you know the name of your enemy before you dispose of him. Have you ever had a duel before?

-No… - Answer Misha leveling down her voice and face but then up again, angry. –I haven't had the chance… Until now!

The Gold Saint tried not to laugh while avoiding every one of her attacks. –I suppose you're one of those who arrive here yesterday. Something about a cat or a bird.

-My mistress is Lince!

-Then you must be the pigeon… no, wait. The turkey!

-My cloth is that of the Crane – She screamed angrier and attacked again. For Kanon it was fun making her mad and avoiding her attacks. Suddenly she stopped exhausted and he thought she was finally beat.

"It's a shame, you have guts" –he thought, but then she took a weird pose and when getting near she shouted: "Deadly Plumage".

Kanon saw the attack coming; it was fast, faster than her previous attacks. Still, he thought it wasn't strong enough to cause damage. He took the attack chest first just so he could see how strong it could be. He was surprised, his heart starts to stop; the girl detains it with a force concentrating her cosmos to do this. He thought it was enough. With one punch he got her to let go and threw her far. She landed hard on the rocky terrain and rolled a few feet before coming to a halt.

-Ups. Maybe I over did it – He said and got close, his heart was in pain. The girl was not that bad after all.

Misha started to come around and he step back while she got up furious, all scratched and pretty beat' up. –I'm not done with you yet.

-Little girl, its best you stopped. That strike I gave you was merely a reaction.

-You say that to make me feel worst. Don't you?

Kanon shook his head while leaving. –No, I'm telling you the truth, you're not that bad for a Bronze Cloth, but you still have a lot to learn. Keep training…

-Don't run away, you bastard!

But Kanon, taking advantage of his ability to move at the speed of light, left her there, furious and not knowing where'd he go. He barely was able to hear her scream a threat and laughed at the girl's attitude. Finally there was something he could do to entertain himself at the Sanctuary.

Misha only got a piece of Kanon's shirt on her hand. She squeezes it hard. –That idiot will pay… He made fun of me. I'm going to kill him!

Cagglio saw everything behind a boulder and was happy; it seemed her student found an incentive to improve herself, that wasn't bad. She could learn a lot from fighting with a Gold Saint, and while at it, take revenge for what they suffered in their exile, courtesy of his brother and Athenea. Of course, while Misha doesn't find out, she has a tendency of limiting herself a lot.

* * *

Shaina opened her eyes and once again found herself in a familiar place. "This dream again… all this started when a saved Misha" "Why did I have to rescue that little idiot?" "If I hadn't, none of this would be happening". 

-You should not denied a humanly act. If an Amazon is incapable of sacrificing herself for others, then we really are in trouble- She heard behind her.

Shaina looked where the voice came from. A woman of grand beauty, long and silky silver hair gathered up in a side pony tail, violet color eyes that showed great strength, her clothes looked like those of a warrior but emanating a warm and familiar cosmos.

-Who are…?

-I am Artemis, the only Mother and God of the Amazons. It is I who has been speaking to you in your dreams.

-The one in my dreams… Why?

-It was the only way to reach you… you have no longer used the cloth and without it I cannot contact you in any other way.

-Athenea asked of me and I…

-You obeyed, I know, after all, she is the one you recognize and veneered all your life. But it was her who sent you to recover it.

-And she ordered me not to use it and I obey.

-Blindly… Come on Shaina, don't you remember how you felt when you used it? Remember all the power it possesses. Don't you want to use it again?

Shaina remembered what happened in those brief moments, it was… oppressing, it was more than she could handle.

-Yes… I remember. But I don't want to feel that again.

-I don't understand, didn't you like it? ... Or are you afraid? - Asked Artemis.

-It's just that… that great cosmos is not mine. Am I right? Then, it was your cloth that made me feel that way. I'd would have love it if it was my cosmos…

Artemis laugh while thinking: "_Incredible, she's not aware of her strength and was still able to set me free."_

-You are a strong Amazon, and I needed someone like you. You know why?

Shaina shook her head.

-While all the other gods are reborn aver couple of centuries I have been confined to this cloth, waiting for someone strong enough to set me free. Many times, some of my daughters have tried to awake me… with no success. There were so many failures it started to seem impossible, but now; I'm finally free. All thanks to you.

-Well –Thought Shaina- "I don't know if I should feel proud or disappointed"

-You should feel proud, only the strongest of my daughters could have this honor.

Shaina got upset –Could you please stop reading my mind?

-I will try, but you scream your thoughts. So many things swirl in your head that even I get confuse. You specially hold a huge grudge against that… Seiya. But it's ok, if you direct that anger in bettering yourself. We can be together a long time.

Shaina got angry upon hearing that name and what she said last. –So you're pretending to stay inside my head and use me as you please!

-That's right, so we best come to an agreement, if you let me stay, you can be conscious of what's going on while I speak to your sisters or anyone else. You can also ask me to retreat if you need some time alone, or keep a little secret – She laughs.

Shaina saw this disbelieve, her attitude was not funny at all, and she was very arrogant.

-I refuse.

-If you refuse I'll still use you and I warn you, it will be very hard and exhausting for you –Said Artemis.

-By the looks of it, I don't seem to have another choice.

-But you will gain great advantages. You will be able to use my strength, my cosmos if needed. And you will become the strongest Amazon of all.

-That could have come in handy before, I would have loved to teach a lesson to…

-If your referring to Athenea's champion, there is still time…

-It doesn't matter anymore! I have no interest in that idiot!

-If you accept me… you will also gain a lot of answers. And you seem to have a lot of questions. Am I right?

Shaina stared closely at the goddess –I refuse, because I don't like the idea of sharing my brain and my body with anyone else. Furthermore, I would like to get some sleep and rest for now.

Artemis got close to her and tried to put her hands on Shaina's head.

-Let me go! –She released herself.

-If it's what you want… you will not be able to hold me of forever. You know? Some day you will give in.

-Well, it won't be today!

* * *

Milo was getting very tired. He had examined all his books, his master's notes and he still could not find anything even similar describing this ailment, even less a cure. Just the mere thought of confronting something he could not find an answer to frustrated him. Just then, Seiya and Shiryu arrive at the Sanctuary. His abrupt entrance to the infirmary wasn't very discreet. They entered Hyoga's room first. They were shock as everyone else at the saint's attitude. 

-Hyoga. Are you alright? –Said Shiryu upon seeing him with bandages and clinging to a wall.

Hyoga saw them and a pun recognizing them he signals them to get closer.

-Did you two come alone?

-Yes… What's wrong?

-Please don't let HIM come in.

Seiya asked –Who are you referring to?

-The one who was sleeping inside Shun is awake… Don't let him come in!

Shiryu took Hyoga's hand off of Seiya's shirt before leaving the room.

-That was…

-Terrifying, for him is something terrifying –interrupted Milo – I had no idea you were back.

-We just arrived –Said Shiryu – What's going on here?

-It's a long story. It was a surprise attack. His wounds are weird and their effects even more. Have you seen Marin?

-No – Seiya answered –Where is she?

-She's in the next room.

-I'm going to go see her.

Milo and Shiryu stayed talking while Seiya went to see her mistress. Her sister greeted him with a smile. She really didn't know her that well, but she knew just how important she was in her brother's life. While Seiya was getting close to her, Shaina was trembling with fever.

-Why don't they give her something? She's burning up.

-She's not responding to anything. We've tried everything.

-It's not possible and Saori… I mean Athenea?

-A Saint must never question her Goddess –Said Milo –But if that's what you want you can go and do it right now. She has called for you and maybe…

Seiya left the room visibly annoyed. Her sister held her shoulders when he left the room.

-I think it's time a left, I know it's early, but maybe my brother came back hungry. I'll go start dinner.

-Thank you for your help Seika.

-You're welcome. I'll come back tomorrow.

* * *

Seiya hurried himself to see Athenea and immediately asked: Why wasn't I told before what happened? 

Saori stared at him before responding: Like always, you only think of yourself and what affects you.

-I'm… I'm sorry. Saori, it's just that I don't understand why I wasn't informed that Hyoga and Marin were injured. A whole day has passed. Why?

-You had a mission to complete, which, by the way, you left unfinished. I'm glad Kiki could bring all the cloths that were your responsibility to take care of. If you had come back immediately I wouldn't have to be looking for you. And above all, involve someone estrange like Shiryu.

-Shiryu is no stranger… he's also Hyoga's friend and a Saint.

-But he was living a peaceful life in China and because you went there, he left that peace to follow you here. You are really egotistical.

Athenea's words held only the truth. He could only whisper: I'm sorry…

Saori got close –I hope so, you must always think in the consequences of your acts, even the slightest thing is important.

Seiya couldn't understand what she was talking about and asked: What do you know about them? Why is Hyoga acting so strange?

-That's Milo job to find out, so don't bother him, that way he can resolve this matter quicker. You can go now; I've had a long day.

Seiya gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

-So you can rest well – He said and left.

She smiled, like Saori she understands, like Athenea however knew she had to control her impulse. Even if he is frustrated he had to control himself before he messed everything up. For him, using violence solved everything.

* * *

Shaina woke up when the last rays of the sun touched her face through a hole in her cabin. She woke up satisfied and with a bit of pain. 

-That's the weirdest dream I've ever had –Thought Shaina.

"_It was not a dream… Do you still refuse to accept that I live inside of you?_

Shaina laugh nervously –Then it's true… you insist on my help.

"_Yes. If you will not do it for me, then do it because one of my daughters needs my help"_

-Marin…

"_That's right… trust Cagglio, she knows what she is doing. Her old remedy is the answer to this strange puzzle."_

-I need to take a bath to relax.

"_Please…"_

-I don't like been hurried up –she said while taking a towel.

After her bath, she returned to the infirmary and was surprised at all the commotion there. When she entered she saw the reason of it, Seiya was there as the rest of the Bronze Saints. She had the urge to head back and leave.

-Wait, I promised Milo I'd come back and help him- Shaina reflected.

_"And you will, let nothing stop you. Be proud of who you are."_ -Said Artemis.

-Don't talk to me! Leave me alone! –Thought Shaina, tired of hearing her voice.

She gathered herself and went in, straightened up, with her head high and walked slowly. All the guys voices tone down while she walked by the hallway towards Milo's improvise office.

"_Good. Show them your pride is intact, that they could not step over you"_

Shaina smiled behind her mask because of the reaction she provokes, although she could not concentrate in the moment with the voice in her head.

-Was that Shaina? – Asked Jabu and everyone nodded, they also noticed she had changed.

Seiya didn't notice her presence but was surprised that everyone stopped talking. –What's with her?

-She's… different- Said Shiryu.

-How different can she be?

-A lot – Said Ichi Hydra with admiration.

She got to the office and took away Milo's book from his sight – Good evening.

-Ah, Shaina –Looked up –Is it dark already?

-You didn't even notice it got dark because you've been stuck in here all the time. Any news?

He held his neck in pain –None, there the same as this morning.

-But you look more tired. Why don't you take your own advice and go get some rest. It helped me a lot today.

Milo answered: I wish I could, but is my responsibility. But since it's already night time, it's time I threw all of them out. It's very late for visits.

-As you wish, I'm gonna go se Marin.

"_Is that the Saint of the Scorpio?"_ The goddess asked with malice while they headed for Marin's room.

"Yes, that's my friend, Milo."

"_Ah, ok. I'll take that in consideration."_

"What do you mean by that…?"

"_I could hurt him."_

"Don't you dare, that way it will be even less likely you get my help. Get out and leave me alone!"

While the rest of the Saints left obediently, Seiya and Shiryu refuse to leave. Shaina didn't take notice, concentrated in checking Marin's wound, while Milo tried to convince them to leave. All the screaming echoed through the room and Marin started to struggle.

-I won't leave; I just got here- Replied Seiya.

-Come on Seiya, Milo knows what's best for them- Said Shiryu trying to convince him.

-Well he hasn't even found a reason as to why Hyoga's acting that way, or how to cure them.

Milo answered a bit embarrassed -It's true, but I can assure you I'm doing everything possible…

-I don't see it that way, you're just sitting there reading and not helping them at all!

-ENOUGH! – Shouted Shaina from the door in Marin's room and all three just stood there – If you really care for your friend and your mistress, then show some respect and get the hell out of here. Let them rest.

-Why are you blaming me?

-Because at least I have the common sense to see that you're just a hindrance!

-You're the one that's a hindrance here!

Shaina remembered that that's the same thing he said to her the day he returned triumphant. He always considered her an obstruction even though in various occasions she was ready to give her life for him or her sister. She was furious; she wanted nothing more than to rip him apart like he did to her heart.

'_No Shaina, don't lower yourself to his level. He's nothing more than a stupid kid"_ –Said Artemis.

She controlled herself upon hearing this, she finally said something worth hearing and calmed herself when she saw Milo's face, worried for her and worn out by the lack of sleep.

Shaina took a deep breath before speaking – Look… Seiya… Milo hasn't stopped looking for a cure for your friend and your mistress, he hasn't sleep in two days and doesn't deserve to be spoken to that way, I don't deserve that either. Don't unload your anger and frustrations on us, just because we were unlucky enough to be in front of you right now. Look for someone else to do that because if you're not going to help then is better that you leave. –After saying this she returned to Marin's room.

Milo, he had never heard her talk that way before, with such confidence and eloquence because she always solved her troubles with violence. Neither Shiryu nor Seiya knew what to say, but Seiya seemed to calm down.

-Is there anything we can do to help? – Seiya asks.

-I really have all the help I need – Answered Milo with a smile while looking at Marin's room. But I can use only one of you. Shiryu knows what to do. Besides, Seika is waiting for you with dinner. Are you going to let all her work go to waste?

That was enough to convince Seiya to go back to her sister and Milo returned to Hyoga's room. While passing by Marin's room he thought on how different Shaina was, the way she spoke was proof enough of that, but he couldn't discern on what.

Shaina, not paying attention to all of this, was cleaning Marin's wound while hearing all of Artemis recommendation.

"_My daughter, trust in Cagglio, she is very capable and of my complete trust. What she told you will work, but you must let me use your body for a couple of minutes" _

"All right, but that doesn't mean I will let you use my body for anything else… just cure Marin and be gone."

"_We will see what you think later."_


	8. That new and strange cosmos

Well new chapter is here thanks for your patience. My boyfriend had a lot of work and last longer of what he expcts to translate this. (Blame me, he said that my writing is confusing) But here is. Please R&R any comment is good.

**CHAPTER 08: THAT NEW AND STRANGE COSMOS**

When Seiya arrived home, Seika greeted him with a big smile and a delicious dinner. Although he wasn't really hungry, he ate everything her sister made for him because she was happy for his return and didn't want to upset her. She's right in front of him and he still can't believe it, it was hard getting used to her presence even though he always wished to be by her side again. It still seemed like a dream to have found her. But at that time he couldn't concentrate on what her sister was talking. What Shaina said got him thinking. He always got in a fight with her because in some way he also got used to that. And he admits that what he said back in the infirmary was very harsh and her response could not be truer.

"Since when did she change so much?"… He thought.

-Seiya…

"She wasn't like that before she went to the Amazons, back then she just avoided me."

-Seiya, I'm talking to you! – Yelled her sister desperately.

-Oh, sorry I wasn't listening.

She looked right at him –I can see that… I was asking, how is your mistress doing?

-There's no change… at least that's what I've been told, she's still as grave as the day they wounded her.

-Don't worry, she'll be fine soon –She said while holding his hands.

-I hope so Seika.

* * *

Meanwhile, Shiryu was taking care of Hyoga and reflecting on his sudden departure from the five picks. Even though he consider returning to the Sanctuary was the best thing to do, considering what has happened. He could not stop thinking of leaving Shunrei alone without any explanation other than the quick note. He could not take her tears anymore, the last time he left she was completely destroyed, and let's not even forget the time she was an innocent target in another war. She was very sensible, she always cared for him… she loved him and he left her alone again. He promised himself, the moment he knew everything has fine; he would go back to China. His thoughts were interrupted by Shaina's voice. 

-Excuse me… May I ask a favor of you?

Shiryu stood up surprised – Yeah, sure.

-I need to get some things, I won't be long. Could you also watch over Marin for a while? She's asleep, but I don't want to bother Milo, exhaustion finally got to him and I think some sleep would do him good.

-Okay, don't worry. I'll look after her too.

-Thanks –Said Shaina and left the room.

Shiryu watched her as she left; he still thought she was different.

* * *

Shaina hurried as much as possible, collected the herbs that were needed for the remedy she so often used on herself for her wounds, since her years of training and every fight she got into with Seiya. Except, of course, the time she protected him from Aioria's attack. That time she was so severally injured that she could not use the remedy, and upon waking up, Cassios was already looking after her. 

That time it took me a while to recover… even after his care.

"_He was your student?"_

-Yes, another one that sacrifice himself for him.

"_Forget about that, concentrate on helping Marin"_

-All right –She whispered while climbing a mountain near the Sanctuary. In a small open area, some small flowers glowed under the moonlight.

-The Midnight Flower, I found it.

Upon returning no one notice her being nervous. Emotionally, Shiryu was in China. Milo was still sleeping over his books on his desk. She took a small container and like a reflex, she started making a kind of paste with the herbs. Once ready, she took one of the small flowers.

"It's incredible that something so small and beautiful can be so deadly."

"_Just add a couple of petals."_

"I hope this works…"

"_It will, trust me."_

She took Marin's mask of, and put the paste over her wound, this woke her up upon feeling the cold.

-Take this- She told her and put a couple of petals in her mouth. Marin oblige, she didn't have the strength to do otherwise. When she swallow it; she started to convulse and tried to scream, but Shaina stopped her, covering her mouth with her hand and holding her so she wouldn't move –I'm sorry, it's for your own good.

All the noise woke Milo up - What's going on?

Shaina answered hastily –Nothing… She tried to get up. But I got her under control…

-Very well, take care of her – he responded while shaking of the cobwebs and continued reading. He trusted she can care for her, after all Marin reacted that way every so often. Shaina kept her under control until she calmed herself. She opened her eyes and saw Shaina, for her, it was like waking up from a bad dream.

-Shaina?

-Don't get up, you'll be fine soon.

Marin was amazed to see her there, Shaina looked different –Why are you helping me?

-Don't worry; just remember that Athena isn't the only one protecting you now. Get some sleep and tomorrow you'll feel better.

Marin felt too weak to respond. Strangely, Shaina's presence made her feel peaceful and felt confidence in her, even though she didn't completely understand what she said. She oblige while Shaina put her mask back on and then sat by her side again.

"_You too get some rest… You did a great job"_

"I hope I won't hear from you in the morning."

"_I assure you it will be that way… this time it will be you looking for me"._

"Arrogant"… thought Shaina. But she did admit that helping Marin was a good jest of her before falling asleep. But one thing for sure, she was going to ask Cagglio how the hell she knew that it was going to work.

* * *

It was morning and Ikki arrived at the infirmary and had a couple of words with Milo before going to see Shiryu. 

-Well, I never thought I see you here Ikki.

-I do care of my brother… And be on his side is necessary. He's not feeling very good right now.

-I can imagine… he cares a lot for Hyoga.

Ikki then said: Like everyone, now I think it's a good idea to talk now that we all are here.

-That would be excellent!

Ikki walked to the door – It won't be a pleasant chat. Don't get so excited.

Shiryu only smiled at Ikki's comments –Okay, let me just tell Milo and I'll catch up.

-It's fine by me –said Milo from his office door- Thanks for your help.

Once Shiryu left and he made sure Hyoga was calm, he went to see Marin and Shaina. Shaina was not there, he only found Marin profoundly asleep. She looked really passive, and got near her quietly, not trying to wake her up and was astound by her progress when he checks her out and noticed that her temperature was down. He asked himself how this is possible; but then notices the strange paste Shaina put on Marin's wounds. He looked at the container were she prepared that compound and yell: How did she do this?

Marin reacted at this moment and sat up.

-I can't sleep with all this noise…

Seika just arrived and was happy to see Marin awake –Marin, you're doing better!

The amazon got up with some difficulty and Milo got close to check on her, then replied –I don't know what Shaina did, but it worked. How do you feel Marin?

She looked at herself – Well… A little banged up, but nothing serious.

-I'm so happy –said Seika- I've got to tell my brother.

-Seika, wait! – But the girl was well gone.

-Milo… Where's Aioria? – Marin asked.

-Wait here, I'll go tell him.

But Milo didn't know what to do then, all his help has left, so he couldn't leave the infirmary. Just then, his student Jost came in.

-Sorry, master. I fell asleep and…

-You arrive just in time; I need you to deliver a message.

* * *

At this time, Shaina was arriving at Cagglio's and Misha's "improvised" cabin. Cagglio was watching something on a small pot. 

-Hi, want some coffee?

-No, I want you to tell me how the hell did you know it was going to work?

Cagglio responded –I didn't, I just said it was worth a try.

Shaina walked up to her and picked her up –You said to use it because it was worth doing it.

-And it worked… so, why are you so upset?

Shaina let her go, she was telling the truth –Cagglio… tell me who taught you that remedy?

-My Mistress… my Mother… and my Goddess, Artemis.

-Then you knew all this time that Artemis was inside that cloth! – She picked her up again, this time furious.

-Of course, is my duty look after her.

Shaina held her desire to beat the hell out of her, because she knew that it wouldn't do any good, she was lured into a trap and she felt for it. Now that Goddess was inside her head and her body and she could not get rid of her.

-Why do you resist? She is a goddess; you cannot win, besides, Athenea herself sent you to her, so you must accept her.

-Even if that's true, I refuse to accept her! I'll never accept her! – She said while running away from Cagglio, she didn't want to rip her apart, relieve all her anger on her, because after all, if anyone was to blame is was her, for being so foolish.

Misha was just arriving, all sweaty, covered in dirt; she was training all morning – Shaina, I'm glad to see you!

-Get out of my way! – She said and pushed her aside while heading back to the infirmary, furious.

-What's her problem?

-Nothing… And how come you got up so early to train?

-Felt like it…- She responded while getting a towel from the cabin.

-I hope this isn't a onetime event; you've been goofing of too much lately.

-That won't happen again my Mistress, I promise.

-May I know the reason for such a sudden change?

-Nop. I'm going to take a bath.

* * *

Seika was looking for her brother, he told her he was going to be with his friends in the cabin, talking. She ran as fast as she could, to tell him the good news. 

-…So Hyoga has been acting strange lately –Said Shiryu.

Ikki responded – Yes, he'd been asking too many questions and looked like he was watching our every move.

-I didn't notice that –Said Shun.

-You are too trusting, brother. But he was acting strange and I don't think it was something bad. It's just that he was sticking his nose where it didn't belong.

-You thing he discovered something?

-Why else would they hurt him, I think Marin was doing that too.

Seiya laughed – You're crazy.

No one else laughs and then he said: Are you sure of what you said?

-I'm not … But, you have a better idea?

Seiya lowered his head –No… I haven't a clue.

-Then shut up –said Ikki- because you only open your mouth to say stupid things.

Seiya get angry but Shun said something that calmed him down -Hey, someone is coming.

It was Seika, she opened the door, a bit agitated –It's Marin…

-What's wrong with Marin? –Everyone asked at the same time.

-She woke up, and she's doing much better –said the girl with a smile.

* * *

Aioria was stilled worried and was strolling in his temple, anxiously. Not being able to see Marin made him uneasy and he felt guilty. Many times she told him something strange was going on in the Sanctuary and he said nothing, always avoiding that conversation. He didn't want to worry her, not get her involved in what's about to happen and regretted it. He should have trusted her, maybe that way she would be safe. 

Suddenly, Yutte came in all agitated.

-What are you doing here? You're supposed to be training.

-I know… It's just that… -The boy took a deep breath and then shouted, obscuring the words: Jost toldme to tellyouthatMarin hasrecoveredand whantstosee you!

Aioria opened his eyes -What did you just say?

The boy tried to repeat what he just said, but Aioria was already gone.

-Well, he did understand me…

He ran all the way to the infirmary. He had never received such an uplifting message.

-Marin… you're alright –Said Aioria upon entering the room and seeing her recovered. He could not hide his happiness. Milo saw him and tried to stop him, but he was already by Marin's side, giving her a big hug.

She yelled: Hey, let me go!

Aioria reacted surprised –I thought that…

-You squeezed me too hard and it hurt. How wasn't I supposed to yell?

The Gold Saint smiled upon hearing this and hugs her again, this time trying not to hurt her. Marin also rapped her fingers around him and leaned her head on his chest. Although his cloth was cold, she could feel his warmth and the pleasant sensation of feeling protected. But she also felt guilty for doubting him, he wouldn't dare hurt her. She was sure about that now.

-Aioria always forgets that everyone else is here too when he's with Marin –Said Shaka- Pitiful…

That's right, why are you here? –Asked Milo, still not used to Shaka's sudden appearances.

-Athenea requires your presence, immediately.

Milo gulped, nervous. It was weird to see the Saint of Virgo out of his temple, and above that, only to tell him to go see Athenea. He suspected that Shaka really knows what's going on.

-Go on, you must not make her wait.

-Aioria… Will you take care of Marin?

-I'll stay here for a while –Replied the Leo Saint.

-I'd had a feeling you would – Responded Shaka – Very well.

* * *

While leaving the room, followed by Shaka, Milo could only think of his work. On all the books and notes that filled his desk. What little help they offered. Shaina had to come by and cure her in one night, it was like a low blow to his pride, but she knew something else and he had to find out what it was. Maybe after he was done talking to Athena. 

Aioria let go of Marin slowly – I'm really glad you're feeling better.

-Yes, but I stink and I don't know why… -She looked at herself all ashamed – It must be this paste, it smells horrible, I better go wash myself.

-Should I get some water?

-Would you, please?

Aioria filled a jar with water and got a bowl.

-Do you need some help?

-I can do this by myself –She answered- Could you wait outside?

He left the room, and Marin started too undressed and cleans her wound. She was amazed it was almost entirely closed; she had never recovered this quickly before. And what's most strange, it was Shaina who cured her.

-Aioria… When did Shaina returned? –She asked while getting dressed again.

-A couple of days, exactly after you were attacked –He responded behind the curtain.

-Two days… "So I was in that nightmare for two days" She thought, touched her wound and then her head, trying to remember… She thinks in Aioria… then in Hyoga.

-Hyoga! Is he alright? – Shouted.

He wasn't very pleased to see how anxious she looked when she asked, but still answered. –Not to good. He acts very strange and alleges that it was Shun who attacked him. The same way you… you said that I tried to kill you.

Marin was startled – I really don't know what I saw that night. I remember seeing you furious and attacking us.

-I would never do such a thing…

-But that's what I saw!

-That's absurd! He replied and opened the curtains. Marin was stunned when she saw him, he was really desperate, he got close, really close – I could never harm you.

-How can I be sure? –She responded nervously upon being so close.

-Because I…

-Marin, cheer up, my brother will be here soon! Yelled Seika suddenly. – He's a little busy right now, but he won't take long.

Aioria got up, frustrated, while the girl got close to Marin, not knowing what she just interrupted.

-Is there something I can do to help? Are you hungry?

-I'm fine…

-I think it's best if I leave now… -Said Aioria –I'll come back later.

-Ok… - She answered while Seika was asking a thousand questions. But she could only think of that night… The one who attacked them wasn't him. For an instant, she did saw his true form. It was someone that had no face, but then took the form of Aioria. She was determined to find out what was going on, but Seika would not let her get up, she needed to speak with Hyoga. Maybe he knew something else, since he says he saw Shun attacked them, so maybe they were not entirely wrong and a new menace was getting close.

* * *

Milo was staring at the infirmary door, desperately. First, he had no idea what Shaina did, but that herb mixture sure got the job done; Marin condition had improved so much that she insisted she was released, but he would not let her go. What startles him most is what Athenea told him, he wanted some answers and some were not to his liking. While news of Marin's recovery spread quickly through out the Sanctuary, he could not stop thinking what that meant. He saw Shaina arrive and quickly intercepted her. 

-What did you really do, Shaina? –Asked Milo.

-What do you mean?

-You used a strange remedy, the one you left on the bowl. Tell me what is it and why did it work so fast and so well when nothing else did.

-It's just an old remedy we amazons use all the time.

-Why is it that I don't know anything about it?

-Because only an amazon can make it.

Milo looked at her strangely while she continued her way inside.

-Where's the Dragon?

-He said he was going to rest a while, but it looks like there is a meeting of bronze Saints or something like that. Don't change the subject. Why did you use it without my approval?

-I told you it's an old amazon remedy, and it's an exact mixture and needs special preparation. I thought about using it last night, it was worth a shot and it looks like it paid up.

-Then you won't mind using it on Hyoga as well.

-Well, I suppose… I've never used it on a man before, who knows if it'll work the same way.

-What's so special about your formula that it will work only on you amazons? I think you're just trying to avoid helping Hyoga.

-I'm not! – She replied angry and took the bowl from his hand, even though she feared that the goddess would not like the idea. – Let me prepare some more, but if he has a negative reaction, don't blame me.

Milo said no more and Shaina was quiet, she never thought that remedy would be so special until now. But she also did not tell him about using petals from that poisonous flower. That would be a little difficult to explain. But once she helped Hyoga, she could ask what happened, since she didn't have a chance to talk to Marin; but the conversation with Cagglio only left her more intrigued. She wasn't sure but felt what happened a couple of days before had something to do with being sent to look for that cloth and bring it back with the unexpected company of the goddess.

The first thing Shaina did was look at what Milo had prepared. She noticed that some ingredients were missing while others were too abundant. So she proceeded to make a new batch carefully. Milo watched with jealousy the whole time.

-Now it's ready –She said –If I may?

Milo led her to Hyoga's room. Then, suddenly, his pupil entered the room.

-Master, I've finished my morning exercises, what else should I do?

-Come back later, I'm busy right now.

-You always said that training comes first.

-Look here Jost… This is important.

-More than training?

Milo almost smiled upon hearing this, he was right, he could not leave his pupil unintended, he would lose too much if he let the boy wonder off and then try to get him encouraged on the training again. Also this gives Shaina de opportunity to acts the same way like last night. That's what Athena commanded him.

–Shaina, I'll be right back, I won't take long.

She knotted and entered the room, she then again felt the pain in her head, which meant the presence of Artemis was nearby. It seemed that the goddess didn't want to take another step forward, but Shaina ignored the headache and focused on helping Hyoga. But as soon as she step in the room, she fell to her knees because of all the pain and the bowl rolled over to Hyoga's feet, Shaina then collapsed. A few moments later she stood up like nothing happened, she walked slowly towards Hyoga and it wasn't until she was face close that she saw the fear in his eyes.

"_I understand now what the Saint of Scorpio meant when he said he had never seen anything like this before. But I have__, I know exactly why you're this hurt, but maybe I should just leave you like this… or maybe end your suffering right now."_

-"Don't you dare, Artemis!" "You have to help him too!" –Shaina replied, trying to take back control of her body.

_-__"And why should I?"_

-"He helped Marin, if it wasn't for him, she would be dead."

_-"Really?"_

_-_"I never kid, so please show me you have good intentions, help him too."

_-"Alright, I'll help him; after all, he was more hurt than Marin. You will see that my intentions are good."_

-Hyoga… I can help you –She said and got even closer.

He looked her in the eyes and slowly started to move back. –You're not Shaina. Who are you?

-Well, well. You are very perceptive Athenea's Saint. Even if you can't see my true form you catch me. I am someone who can help you.

-No… You came here to kill me, right?

-On the contrary, I want to help you, as gratitude for helping my daughter, one of the amazons. But you must trust me, so I can heal you.

-Trust you… Why should I? I don't even know you.

-You must trust this stranger. If I wanted to hurt you, I would leave you just as you are. But you risked your life to help my daughter escape from your attackers, so that is why I'm helping you. Also, not letting you heal as Marin has would be egotistical and my other daughter would reject me for it. Not to mention that Athenea would be mad at me and, I hate to be in debt to a man.

Hyoga looked at her with doubt and fear – Marin… she managed to escape… I'm so glad, that cosmos was very powerful…

-Yes, and I can help you, you did a favor for me and you can be sure that Artemis does not forget those who help her amazons, they are my daughters and anyone who helps them will be compensated. Now tell me Saint; do you accept my help?

Hyoga looked at her closely –O... Ok.

When she put the paste on the biggest opened wound, there was no reaction.

She then took out a pair of petals from the midnight flower. –I'm not going to lie to you; this will hurt like nothing you ever felt before. You will remember all the pain your soul shelters and it will be painful not only to your body, but you soul as well.

When Hyoga swallowed the petals, he almost threw her on her back with his reaction; she sat on him to control him. Hyoga was really in pain, but held it in while igniting his cosmos. "He really is very strong, surely another one of Athenea's champions." "It's amazing to see just how badly he's hurt".

Seiya suddenly arrived and upon seeing what was going on, she pulls her from her shoulders.

-What the hell do you think you're doing Shaina?!

-"What's he doing here? –Thought Shaina, but Artemis ignored her, Hyoga was still convulsing and had to strain him, so he wouldn't hurt himself.

-Leave him alone! – Seiya took her arm off with a punch.

-Get your hands off of me, Athenea's Saint!- Artemis was tired of his intrusion, and with a stroke of her hand she send him flying to the farthest wall and kept him immobilized there, using only her cosmos. Seiya could feel the powerful cosmos pressing his body against the wall, while she was using her other hand to control Hyoga.

Hyoga started to slowly recover his conscious. That strange cosmos was warm, much like Athenea's when she would cure them after many battles, sometimes even taking them away from death itself. But who was she? Why is she curing him and not Athenea...? Why did he felt so tired?

* * *

Athenea felt that cosmos, so did the two Golden Saints that were in front of her. Everyone in the Sanctuary felt that cosmos. 

-She's awake… Shaka, Kanon. Find Shaina and bring her here immediately.

-Yes your highness.

While they left, Athenea sat down nervously in her throne. Her heart rate increased and she knew the reason. She waited for this moment for so long, after all she was the one that made sure this would happen. But she had no idea just how her sister would return, nor the consequences it would carry.

On the outskirts of the Sanctuary, a dark shadow laughs. -My master will be pleased to know this – he whispered and left.


	9. Strange reunions

Well here's a new chapter. Thanks to anime 300 for you reviews and I ask to all who read this chapter please, please review. Is polite to do it, you see. And will be really helpfull to me know what you think. Thanks and enjoy!

Chapter 09 Strange Reunions

When Artemis considered her work on Hyoga finished, she got up and walked over to Seiya, who she still had stuck to the wall.

-You shouldn't have intervene, a meant your friend no harm, but I CAN punish you –She intensified her cosmos, cracking the wall. Seiya could barely resist that powerful cosmos.

"Artemis, please… let him go". –Asked Shaina.

"Why do you ask such a thing? He has hurt you many times, and you want me to let him go?

"It's not because of me" -She answered – He's… He's very important to Athenea, she would get really upset and…

-Shaina… What did you do? –Asked Marin from the door.

"Marin is here… she also wouldn't like to see him get hut, she is her master".

-Do not worry mi child… -Answered Artemis to Marin – You must not fear me, I shall look after you.

Marin was speechless, incredulous as to what has happened. For Shaina to emit a cosmos that was not hers and now that strange voice only confirms that something very strange was happening to her.

"Artemis… Please!"

"All right Shaina, I will release him. I shall wait for you to seek me"

Seiya fell to the floor and Shaina recovered her conscience, and like a reflex, she extended her hand and asked Seiya –Are you alright?

He looked at her with resentment and struck her hand, refusing her help. Shaina regretted asking.

Shaina then looked at Marin –Let me explain… It's not what you think.

But then Milo came in suddenly, also desperate – What happened here Shaina? Seiya, what are you doing here?

Seiya was staring at Shaina while answering: I came here to see Marin, but…

-Shaina of Ophiucus, Athenea requests your assistance, now. – Said Shaka, interrupting.

She wasn't surprised, she knew she'd be called sooner or later, but Milo step in. –Wait, I need to ask you something.

Kanon replied – Later Milo, this is urgent.

-It's all right, don't worry, we'll talk later. –Replied Shaina while leaving the room.

* * *

Milo was more desperate than ever, he was sure that cosmos came from the infirmary, when he saw Seiya on the floor and his silhouette marked on the wall he knew something had happened. He still asked. Seiya, are you alright? 

-Don't ask – He answered and left the infirmary mad.

-It was her –mumbled Marin, still surprised. –That cosmos was emanating from her… Why?

The rest of the bronze Saints were just arriving there. They saw Shaina being escorted by Shaka and Kanon.

-Hey, what happened here Seiya? – Asked Shiryu, upon seeing him come out, but he didn't answer, he seemed ticked off and then decided to enter the infirmary.

Milo was cleaning up Hyoga's room, the wall was all cracked and some stuff was out of place, but they were astounded to see Hyoga deeply asleep.

-Is he OK? –Asked Shiryu.

-Yes he is. He's sleeping peacefully, thanks to Shaina.

-Shaina? But how? - Asked Shun while looking closely at his friend.

-Seiya knows more than anyone what happened here, although I don't think he's in the mood to talk right now –Said Marin.

-You saw what happened? Oh, sorry Marin, I didn't ask how you were doing.

-I'm feeling much better now Shiryu thanks for asking. But right now, I don't trust mi eyes and if I tell you, it'll sound ridiculous.

-Why do you say that? –Ikki looked at her.

-I think it's best if I leave. Thanks for everything. – She didn't want to answer any more questions.

-Hey Milo, are you going to let her go, just like that?

Milo responded –You're still not completely well…

-But I don't feel any better staying here. Sorry Milo, but I rather go rest at home.

So he let her leave, everyone was just staring at him and he replied – She is strong, she'll be fine. And I think is best if all of you leave as well. Hyoga won't wake up anytime soon, comeback in the afternoon; I assure you he'll be better by then.

All the bronze Saints didn't know what to do, but Milo gave the orders there and they complied.

Once everyone left, Milo analyzed the cracked wall. He thought of Shaina and his face showed anger. He took the bowl with the herbal remedy and threw it at the wall.

-Damn it!... Why her?

* * *

Meanwhile, Seiya was wondering around, completely filled with anger. He had no idea how Shaina could have change her cosmos so drastically in such a short time, and he was determent to find out. She wasn't going to catch him off guard again; it was a case of pride. 

When Shaina was at Athenea's presence, Athenea looked at her firmly before speaking: Leave us alone Saints.

-But…

Athenea would not let Kanon continue – We will be fine.

* * *

The Saints obeyed, she seemed confident at what she said. But as soon as they left, Kanon asked: Hey Shaka… Are you sure that cosmos came from her...? From Shaina? 

-Yes.

-But how is that possible?

-Kanon… no more questions. You will find out in due time. –He left him behind.

Kanon was upset by Shaka's attitude, but since he knew he wouldn't say anything else, he'd rather go for a walk.

* * *

When Athenea considered her Saints were gone, she asked: Was it you who cure them? 

Shaina seemed nervous, because the Goddess looked to be furious and worried, but she was also mad and just nodded.

Athenea felt her anger –Then Artemis has spoken to you?

Shaina answered resentful: Yes, your Highness… but you knew all the time, didn't you? You sent me to that place because of that cloth.

-Yes, and I am truly sorry.

Shaina held back the desire to scream at her: You're sorry! How do you think I feel?

-I had a powerful reason for sending you. I would have not done that if it were not necessary…

Shaina let out a nervous laughter mix with anger – Really?

-Yes, the reason I sent you is because Artemis asked for my help and I was not going to deny her, she is my sister.

"And what about me?" –Shaina thought furiously.

Athenea responded: It was selfish of me to put this burden over you, but it was necessary. You are strong; I knew you would be able to wake her, to free her. Now, may I please speak to her?

-I'm sorry, but that won't be possible.

-Shaina…

She started shaking her head in extreme pain –I won't allow her to take control of my body. I won't.

-Then why you did it before?

-I did only to help Marin and Hyoga.

-So it wasn't to struck down Seiya?

-That wasn't my doing – She replied – She did it because she wanted too, and I don't want that to happened again, I don't want to see her to do things like that and be powerless to stop her.

-But you felt good, didn't you? She retaliated for you – Asked Athenea.

Shaina trembled upon hearing this, she had forgotten that she as a Goddess could read her mind if she wanted to. But her head felt like it was about to explode again.

-Look Shaina, I wish I could have prevented you from this suffering, but it could not be that way. It is best you come to an agreement with Artemis. Otherwise, I will not leave you alone and it will be more difficult for you.

-She said the same thing… Argh! –She responded in pain – But I still don't understand why you did this…

-She can answer that for you, it is best that you call for her, and accept her. Because, I need to speak with her.

-Your Highness, please don't ask for that…

Athenea then shouted: Shaina! That is an order!

Shaina was astounded, she never imagined she would speak to her that way, but it was her duty to obey. She concentrated in calling out Artemis.

"_Just as I told you before, you are the one who seeks me." _– Said the Goddess –** "**_Do we have a deal then?"_

"Athenea wants to talk with you, this the only reason I'm calling you."

"_And I will only speak with her if we come to an agreement."_

"Then, I want to be conscious to everything that happens, and you will free me when I want it. I also don't want you to hurt anyone without my permission."

"_It will be as you say __Shaina."_

A powerful cosmos engulfed Shaina's body, she trembled upon feeling it. Before that she only felt a strong headache, but now she feels her entire body being torn apart. She fell to her knees while Athenea took a step back. Shaina got back up slowly.

-What's wrong sis? – Shaina said with a different voice. Why do you retrieve? Did you not miss me?

Athenea reacted –Stop joking around; I want to know what you did to Marin and Hyoga.

-Well, I never expected such a dry welcome –She removed her mask and looked around. –Everything here looks so… simple. You're not a very good designer sis.

Shaina was surprised, only another god could talk to Athenea like that. No one in the entire Sanctuary would even dare to do such a thing. Yet strangely enough, it was through her.

-Artemis, this is not a game…

-I know, I know. It was surprising for me to return and find out that one of my daughters was hurt. But when I saw her wounds it hurt me a lot, I had to help her.

-You recognize those wounds, don't you? Don't deny it.

Artemis took a few seconds to respond – I won't. They are the same as the one he received.

-So you thought you could cure her.

-And it worked. Marin is feeling much better, your Saint will too. Nothing wrong happened to them. Why didn't you heal them yourself?

-I didn't want to commit the same mistake you did. You know what happened then.

Artemis was quiet for a moment, Shaina was shocked, and something was troubling the Goddess, something from the past. Artemis then responded: It doesn't have to happen. I don't want it to happen again!

-Sister… you are right. It doesn't have to be that way. But you have to learn to be more careful. Im pretty sure that our father knows about the pact.

-About the pack? She was stunned to hear this. –Who could have told him?

-I have no idea… But I did get a threat from Apollo the night they were attacked. Either I break the pack or suffer the consequences.

Artemis started to panic. –And you're going to do it… Right?

-Of course not, you still have my help, just as I promised. –Said Athenea –You're still as impulsive as before, sister.

-All those years imprisoned were hell and for a moment I thought…

-You thought I would imprison you back in that cloth? That will not happen. If those were my intentions, I would not have tried to free you before.

-I know. The last time, Cagglio almost succeeded. But she suffered the same fate as everyone else. And I had to wait for another 200 years.

"Cagglio?" I don't get it, if she still alive… or maybe it was another…" Thought Shaina, all confuse.

Athenea spoke firmly – Then take advantage of this opportunity. Because there won't be another.

-I'm aware of that… but tell me, why are you on such a foul mood?

-Because when you help Hyoga and hurt Seiya, you couldn't be more discrete. This still isn't the time for them to know. Only a few of them were conscious of your presence and what was happening. Now the entire Sanctuary knows and I don't know if even beyond the boundaries. You should have controlled yourself.

-And let that idiot get in my way? I was trying to do you a favor, but if that's your way of saying thanks, then…

Athenea stared at her, Shaina felt a little despair in the goddess, she never thought that would happen.

-Sister… I am grateful, but your attitude can cause problems.

"That's true"- Thought Shaina.

"_Are you also going to tell me what to do?"_

"Hey, you're not alone on this, we're talking about my body and my life as well. Don't dare to sacrifice me just for your ego."

Artemis just laughed, surprising both of them.

-There's no doubt that you choose the right one, sis. This amazon is unique. Just because she asked me, I'll calm down. Now, I also have something to ask.

-Yes?

-I'll need my amazons back… All of them. I know there are only a few, so you better gather them here quickly.

Athenea looked at her before responding: I figured you'd say that, that's why I already sent for the one that's not here. With any luck, she'll be here this afternoon or early tomorrow morning.

-Good, then when she arrives, we'll gather here again. Until then sis.

Artemis retreated into the mind of Shaina, causing her body to collapse in fatigue. Athenea walked close to her carefully, and saw she was profoundly asleep. "Shaina, thanks you for letting her return, I hope you can help me control her."

* * *

When Cagglio felt Artemis cosmos she was happy. Shaina had finely given in; she would be able to tal directly with her goddess. She got excited, it's been so long. She had only been able to communicate with her thru her dreams. And only could feel her presence on some nights when the moon was full. But no more, after two thousand years, she could finally see a possible chance to reach her goal. 

Misha then arrived, interrupting. Her hair was still wet. She was in the middle of her bath when she felt that cosmos.

-Did you feel it master? Was it her?

-Yes… She's finely awake.

-Then… She'll finally be with us?

Cagglio was very nervous; she took one look at her and retreated to her cabin. –I'm glad you took a bath; you must look your best before her. I'll do the same, I'm sure we will gather real soon.

Misha stared at her; she was used to her master sudden change in mood.

-I'll prepare something to eat.

-As you wish, but I'm not hungry.

* * *

Marin was looking at the dry blood trail she left when she fled that night before arriving at her cabin. She was sure to find a total mess there. She remembered that Hyoga broke a wall. She had to repair it… clean up… 

She was surprised to hear noise coming from inside, she was more surprised when she saw little Yutta carrying some lumber.

-What's going on here?

-The kid saw her and shouted –Master, she's here!

-Marin! Why didn't you stay at the infirmary? –Said Aioria worried.

-Huh?... Didn't you feel what happened?

-But everything is all right now… Right?

-Aioria…

-Let me finish up here and we'll talk Marin. Yutte, Where are those nails?

-I'm coming master –He handed him a bag –Now what?

-I'll take care of things here. You go take five laps around the stadium.

-Ahh… This was much more relaxing.

-Yutte…

The kid started running –All right, I'm going.

Marin looked at him closely, he was trying to act naturally, and that only made her suspect even more. She tried to shake of that idea; that only got her injured; she entered her cabin and confirmed her doubt. All the place was a disaster, her work was scattered trough out the room. She laughed; she was still worrying about that, when more important thing were happening now. She picked up some archives and noticed the one that mentions the amazons that fled, the one that capture her attention before. It seemed that those pages insisted they be read.

-Cagglio of Hawk and Misha, who now carries the cloth of the Crane. They had returned, along with Shaina and Athenea had forgiven them. You have to read the entire archive, and then you will understand better.

-Aioria – She turned around shocked, she didn't feel him behind her. –If you know what's going on Aioria, please tell me.

Aioria hug her strongly –Yes, I know what's going on; please forgive me for not telling you before… I didn't want to put you in any danger before the time came. I was wrong.

-What are you talking about?

-The goddess Artemis has returned… and she will reclaim you soon. That cosmos you felt, that was her.

Marin was frozen still. Aioria gave her an absurd answer.

-She will reclaim me? What does that mean?

Aioria hug her even more –It means that maybe I won't be able to see you anymore. Because that now the Goddess of the Amazons has returned, you will have to serve her and protect her from now on.

-That's absurd, I… I serve Athenea.

-You are an amazon, and just like in ancient times they serve Artemis, now you will too.

Marin refused to believe what she was hearing –No, no. Athenea would not accept that.

-I must tell you that Athenea has agreed to this, she told me herself.

Marin was shocked to hear this –Since when did you know?

-A few days before Shaina went to the Amazons. When Athenea told me, for a moment I was afraid she might send you, but she choose her instead. She only asked me to look after you for while. But I failed. All that's happened to you is my fault, because I couldn't keep you safe.

Marin released herself from Aioria's hug, she couldn't believe what he just said, it was like living a dream and he says it was just because Athenea ordered him too.

-Then… Those visits… It was only because you were asked too...? It was only your duty?

Aioria reacted; he knew his words didn't come out right.

-That's not what I meant…

-GET OUT! –She shouted.

-Marin…

She took the archive and threw it at his face – I SAID GET OUT!!!

Aioria did not reply anymore, it was his error that made her mad and feel hurt. He saw her very upset and decided to leave her alone, he would try to talk to her later. And then he will tell her that all was a misunderstanding.

Marin threw the door shut and lined against it, she felt more stupid than ever. She had high hopes and he only took care of her because it was his obligation. She stood there for a while, and then there was a knock on the door.

-Marin…

-I don't want to see you Aioria.

-It's me, Seiya. Can we talk?

Marin opened the door. –What is it Seiya? I'm very tired.

He looked at her closely, she looked nothing like the one he saw the day before, all banged up. Her recovery was astounding. He wondered if she was healed by Shaina as well.

-If you're not going to say anything then leave. I need to get some sleep.

-Marin, what was it you felt back at the infirmary?

She didn't know what to respond. What Aioria told her was completely absurd, but it was obvious he had his doubts as well, after all, he was the one most affected by all this.

-I don't know anything more than you do. When I entered the room, you were already against the wall.

-But how is it possible… She didn't have that type of cosmos.

Marin grab her shoulders, she couldn't explain to him what was really going on, she wasn't sure he'd understand if she couldn't.

-How did that cosmos feel to you?

-What do you mean?

-It wasn't her cosmos; it was very different and very powerful… kind of like Athenea's.

Marin wasn't surprised; he has had more contact with the gods than her. It was only natural he identified it like a deity. Seiya, I have no answers, it's very difficult for me to explain what's going on. I can't help you.

-Then I guess I better go ask Saori.

-Do as you like… I'm going to bed.

Seiya had already left, but she couldn't rest one bit. What Aioria had told her still hurt, it wasn't until she broke down in tears that she could relieve some of the pressure in her chest. She had cried until falling asleep, but a guard came by to tell her that Athenea needed to see her.

* * *

The sound of a fog horn tells June that she's near the harbor. She was very excited to be back at Shun's side, so the moment she received a message from Athenea to leave Andromeda Isle y head to the Sanctuary she didn't hesitate, although she didn't like the idea of traveling by boat. The journey seemed to last an eternity, but now she could see the coast of Greece. 

Once making port, she didn't stop until she reached the Sanctuary. The sun was setting on the horizon, when she arrives there and immediately felt the ambience that filled the air. She looked for Shun, but couldn't see him anywhere. There was no one around. This seemed even stranger than Athenea's letter: "You must come immediately for a very important reunion." She obeyed; it was a very good opportunity to see Shun after many weeks. She hoped he was feeling better, she knew he was physically fine, but she know him too well and knows he would probably still feel bad for his friends, feel it was all his fault. She would have like to be by his side and take care of him as much as possible, but now his brother is with him. And that made him happy, just because of that she returned peacefully to Andromeda Isle.

But fortunate for her, Shun was the first person she found. Although he seemed in a hurry he stopped to greet her - June! - He said with a natural smile – Is everything ok in Andromeda Isle?

-Yes, everything is fine –She answered, that smile eased her worries.

-Is good to see you.

-Same here. But what's going on around here? Everything is very quiet, I know most of the Saints don't let themselves be seen, but I know they're around, watching.

-Well, that's because a couple of nights ago a strange enemy made it in and attacked Marin and Hyoga.

-That's impossible. Are you OK?

-I suppose, I'm in one piece – He replied and she noticed that she made a stupid question, all because of her worries. –I'm going to go see Milo; he's taking care of Hyoga. Would you like to come along?

-Only half way, I must go see Athenea immediately.

Shun was amazed and they started walking –She called for you. Why?

-I don't know, but at least I could see you. How is Marin doing?

-Much better… I think, I've been told she already left the infirmary.

-Then her wounds weren't that critical.

-Yes they were, but…

-He'll tell you later –Ikki interrupted – Go on Shun; it won't be long before Hyoga wakes up, if what Milo said is true.

-OK, see you later.

-Alright, see you… -Said June, but Shun did not hear her, Ikki had already gotten some distance from here.

June was not surprised by Shun's attitude, nor was she upset. Since they returned from the Netherworld he had change, he wasn't the same boy from before, though he looked more confident and opened to everyone else, she did see some sadness in his eyes, but being with his brother seemed to calm him. She felt a bit jealous because he didn't depend on her as much as before. Once she made sure he was alright, it was best to go see Athenea, she was already running late.

At the entrance to Athenea's chambers, June waited to be called. The guard came out and told her: You may pass, they are waiting inside.

She did not seemed surprised by that last comment, she figured someone else was with Athenea, but once inside she was shocked to see Athenea sitting in the floor with Shaina's head in her lap.

-Come in June, do not worry, she is asleep. Please wait a moment; once the rest of the amazons get here she will awake.

"The rest of amazons?" –She thought- "If Shaina was here, only Marin was absent."

June said nothing else. This was the strangest reunion she was in.

-How was your trip?

-Fine, you're Highness

-You didn't leave any unfinished work? I summoned you so abruptly.

-No, everything is alright.

-I'm glad, because you will be here for a long time. Look, your companions are here.

June turned around and saw Marin come in with a par of strange amazons.

-June, Marin, come close –Said Athenea –I must introduce you to some ones.

They obeyed.

-Meet two new companions. She is Cagglio; silver cloth of Linx. - Cagglio only noted her head.

-And Misha, Bronze cloth of the Crane –She was a bit more enthusiastic.

Athenea kept on talking: And she is June, Bronze cloth of the Chameleon, and she's Marin, silver cloth of the Hawk. Now that all of you are all here… Wake up sister.

-Thanks – Said Shaina with a strange voice, then she got up.

-I'll leave you alone, I'm sure that's what you want.

-Yes, please.

June didn't know what to do. Something was definitely wrong here. She turned to see Marin, who didn't look all that surprised, even less from the others. And above that, Shaina was calling Athenea "sis" like she meant it. Athenea left the room and Shaina stood up, showing a weird smile.

-And for those who still don't know me, I am Artemis, your only Goddess and Mother.

After saying this, Shaina took a few steps forward, her powerful cosmos embodied her. June felt that cosmos didn't belong to Shaina, she knew it well and this one was very powerful, Cagglio and Misha bowed down before her, and June almost fell backwards by all this… she couldn't understand what was going on.

Marin stared at Shaina; she still believed something grave was going on in the Sanctuary, to have giving entrance to such a dangerous goddess.

-Why do you think I'm such a danger Marin? –She said, and with a stroke of her hand, she made Marin bow down. –I don't like that idea you have of me, nor the way you speak to me. Tell me, why do you think that?

She responded nervous and annoyed. –A friend… someone told me that danger would accompany your arrival. Do you think the one that attacked me only did it randomly? I don't think so ether.

-You are smart, calm and watchful. You were attacked because they knew of my arrival. It was a warning, so my sister and I would break the pact.

-What pact?

-Athenea and I have a pact, which I'll explain to you later. The only important thing right now is that now that I have returned, you will all be under my order and, of course, also under my protection.

-I can take care of myself just fine –Relied Marin.

-And I don't expect anything less – She released her from her control and walked around, looking at them carefully. –Otherwise, I could not feel proud of you. You still need some training. What I mean is that first of all, all of you should have vanished the moment I was imprisoned in that cloth as punishment.

-What? … What punishment? –June finally asked.

-I cannot tell you right now, it's something I would rather forget.

-And will you, my mistress? –Asked Cagglio.

Artemis looked at her closely. –I hope so Cagglio, I hope so. I can see that you have a trainee.

-Yes, your highness.

-I will see later just how good she is. Her defects will be your responsibility.

Misha shivered upon hearing this. Cagglio only nodded. Artemis then walked towards June, analyzing her.

-Hmm. You are dedicated… but very noble, I will also see what you are capable of.

June was still frozen by the shock.

-You are so few… sigh. I was hopping more of you would have survived.

Cagglio was quick to answer. –My mistress, it is the fault of one Saint that…

-I have no more interest in the past, I am here now. And I can see that apart from being so few, you are also weak, this is shameful.

-Then, why did you call for us? –Replied Marin, with resentment.

-Because it is my right as your Goddess, and because it is your obligation. You are the last of the amazons, and as such, you will serve and protect me.

-You can't make us. –She answered.

-That's right –second June –We don't have to follow your orders. I don't know you and I…

-And I won't tolerate such disrespect for your Goddess – Athenea interrupted.

-Your Highness –Said June.

She walked over to Artemis side and said: If you disobey or insult her, you're doing the same to me. Artemis is only claiming what is rightfully hers. You were under my control while she was not here. But now she has returned and you must act appropriately before her.

-But your Highness…

-June, I know this is all sudden, but this is how things are. That is why I send for you, because from now on, your duty will be to serve and protect Artemis, my sister.

Marin looked at her with prejudice – That's why you also had someone keep a close eye on me.

Athenea smiled –I can see Aioria was already told you… yes, I asked him to look after you because I had a feeling something bad could happen to you, and it did. But thanks to Artemis you have been healed, you are lucky she got here just in time.

Marin only felt worse upon confirming what Aioria had told her.

-Sis…

-Artemis, it is only natural they have their doubts. If anything else happens, don't hesitate to tell me. Maybe I should have prepared them a lot sooner, but I had my doubts if Shaina would have been able to free you or not.

-I understand. Thanks.

-I hope all of you have also understand –Said Athenea –From now on you will obey and protect Artemis, you have been relieved from my care, but not from my orders. I repeat, if you disobey my sister, you will be punished as if you had disobeyed me.

June just couldn't believe it; it all seemed like a nightmare. It was absurd.

-This is madness- Said Marin. You could hear the sadness and resentment in her voice.

* * *

The place was glaring like the sun at high noon. In a balcony, there was an attractive young man with blonde hair that reached his shoulders. He was looking over the place, with his blue eyes while playing the last notes on a zither that vanished into the air. 

-Master… Someone said behind him.

-Why do you interrupt me? You know I like to be alone.

-I do, master Apollo, but…

-But what? Speak now and leave.

-It's her… Your sister has returned. She has waked up in the Sanctuary.

Apollo turned around, filled with joy –Are you sure?

-I was close enough to feel her use her cosmos to heal someone and at the same time restrain another…

-Only my twin sister and I could do that. -He said with a big smile on his face that suddenly disappeared. –And my father… Does he know?

-I'm sure he does… Although I don't believe he'll act immediately.

-No, he'll make sure first if she's a menace or not. –He walked towards his room- I must speak with her, alert her…

-Well, well. Two thousand years have passed and you're still glued to her like an idiot. –Someone said behind him.

-Hera- He said and looked at her with hate; surely she was there to ruin his moment. The beautiful dark haired women laugh at him.

-Do you expect her to comfort you again?

-Take your poison somewhere else, and don't ever do that again.

-You say that because you know I speak the truth, you are so attached to her like a mortal.

Apollo ignored her.

-Don't turn your back at me! Your father is calling you, you will come at once.

That last part he couldn't ignore. His orders were absolute, he must obey. So going to see her sister Artemis would have to wait.


	10. Reactions

Hi, HI! Here's new chapter. Thanks for your reviews. I'm glad that your like this story Anime 300 and LegendarySuperNamek.

Is a bit short but, so is time to read!!

CHAPTER 10: REACTIONS

When Seiya went to see Athenea he stumbled upon a golden human wall. She had strictly prohibited anyone from entering, while she was with the amazons. He used a bit of common sense and didn't proceed further. But looking at all the Golden Saints closely he could figure out that at least some of them already knew what was going on in there and it wasn't worth trying to investigate. They always show such tight secrecy that the only thing left for him to do was to wait.

If the news that Athenea gave the amazons was hard to swallow, it was even more difficult for Shaina who was conscious all the time Artemis spoke to them. She could see the surprise reaction June had, and Marin's fear. She could understand it, she herself tried to reject her, but at the end she had to obey Athenea's orders, she composed herself and gave in.

"Did I really just give in for that?" Shaina thought. "I think I'm trying to make myself believe that. Feeling Artemis power flow thru my body is an overwhelming sensation that now almost feels normal". But, what is it you're really after, Artemis? What will happen to me from here on after?"

Shaina could only think. Artemis had taken total control over her body, and even thou she asked to be conscious all the time; it wasn't pleasant to be in a discussion where she could not express her own opinions.

Athenea spoke again, interrupting her thoughts –Now that you have been warned, I expect your full cooperation.

-Thanks sis– Said Artemis - But it's late and too many things have passed. I suggest all of you rest up and we will gather again in the morning. I want to get to know all of you better.

-And where… will we gather? –Said Marin, trying to control herself.

-At the old amazons training grounds off course, at dawn. You may leave.

Marin made a forceful bow, so did June. Misha and Cagglio had no problem to do so before leaving.

-I hope there are no more problems sister- Said Athenea with a smile.

-I hope not.

But Shaina thought otherwise. Marin's reaction told her that it won't be easy for the goddess to get along with them. She never thought Marin would react that way, or maybe she doesn't know her very well.

Marin left the place furious, and even thou she almost bump into Aioria, she avoided him completely and even started walking faster, so fast that June had difficulty trying to catch up.

-Wait up Marin! - Yelled June and finely she stopped.

-Sorry June, but I can't stand being here one more second.

-I can see that, I could also see that you were not as surprised as me. Do you know something I don't?

Marin could see Misha and Cagglio come out and Aioria getting closer –I can't talk about it here. Do you have a place to stay?

-Well, not really… I thought my stay here would be short.

-You are welcomed in my home. But let's hurry up.

June followed her as fast as she could, she was also angry besides being amazed. She also felt betrayed. All her training had become worthless; all she ever believed was a lie. She was given away like an object or a slave…

* * *

Misha saw them leave in a hurry and felt sad. –Ah, they're gone, and I wanted to get to know them better. 

-You'll have time for that later; we have much work to do. –Said Cagglio.

-Like what?

-Fix everything. Tomorrow everything must be ready for Artemis. So hurry up, we only have one night.

-And what exactly are we doing?

-You're asking too many questions, besides… it's a surprise –Said Cagglio upon seeing Kanon waiting outside like everyone else.

He immediately felt the cold stare she gave him and got upset when she got closer. –Well, well… I heard about your return and thought it was only a rumor. You haven't changed a bit.

-Neither have you… If Shaina hadn't told me what has happened, I could have sworn you were your brother and you would still be locked up in your cell, rotting away. But as you can see, I'm still very much preserved. It's one of the many rewards for being completely loyal, you traitor.

Misha was amazed; the Golden Saint that seemed to know her master was the same one that was making fun of her the day before.

-It seems you haven't heard the news… Said Kanon with a smile – It's been a long time since everyone knows I'm no traitor, Otherwise I could not carry this cloth with pride. I did what I had to do. What about you?

-After your brother almost killed us, I had to hide for ten years. But since I did it to complete my duty, I'm not ashamed.

-Really? –He replied- Wonderful… even thou a lot of time has passed, you're still very loyal. No one has made you give up, huh?

-Of course not; I'm not like you. Neither you nor your brother could resist the temptation for power. I am not someone that people should be careful of.

-No… You could be even worse. –He said with a smile.

Cagglio clinch her fist so hard, her nails penetrated her palm. Misha was just looking on dumbfounded.

-Mistress…

Kanon look down –Is this one your apprentice? I can see you no longer have the capacity you once had; your pupils don't provoke fear like they used to. And you pretend to protect your goddess with this worthless little amazon?

Misha replied -Hey, That's twice you've made fun of me, and…

Cagglio grabbed her arm –Come on, you must never listen to a single word this man says.

-But…

-Move it – Cagglio pushed the girl and they left in a hurry.

Kanon looked on as they left, showing a smile of triumph and thought "Poor girl… she has no idea the type of bitch she has for a master".

-You shouldn't provoke her –Said Mu- She's dangerous.

-That harpy started it… -Said Kanon –Didn't you hear her?

Mu only shook his head.

* * *

Meanwhile, Seiya made his way inside in a hurry as soon as he saw the amazons come out. He was baffled to see Shaina was still there talking to Athenea with such confidence. 

-Saori, Why didn't you let me in before?

Shaina turned around to see him and her eyes showed a violet reflection he never saw in her before, because she had brown eyes.

-You should not give so much trust to this… saint, sister. Look at how he talks to you.

-Well he has, and if you want to talk about giving someone too much trust, Cagglio is a good example too.

Artemis smile vanished before putting her mask back on –Just remember what happened to me sis, the reason I'm in this predicament.

-That was because of the stubbornness you showed back then… my situation is different from yours.

-If you say so Athenea… If you say so. Well, I'm leaving now.

-Why don't you stay here? It's been a long time and I would really like to talk…

-You must first talk with your Saints- She interrupted –And I'm not going to intervene. After that, I'll be at your disposal.

-One more thing sister. What do you want me to do with this? –She pointed to the cloth.

-Destroy it, bury it, I don't know. It was my prison and I don't want to see it again.

Artemis left, showing much confidence, all the Golden Saints saw her pass and greeted her respect, she was an ally for the time being, but could turn to be a foe if provoked. Only Milo keeps his eyes on her until she was no longer in sight, he was trying to see Shaina, not Artemis. But even Shaina's way of walking was gone. It was like she had disappeared.

-Sao… Athenea, what's going on here? –Asked Seiya once Shaina had left.

-I'll tell you, but first tell all the Golden Saints to come in –She responded.

They all came in and then she started talking.

-Well Seiya… You asked me a question, now I'm going to answer. Who you just saw leave this room was not only Shaina of Ophiucus, but my sister Artemis as well.

His eyes were wide open before speaking –The… The goddess Artemis?

-Yes, from now on she will be living among us, on the limits of the Sanctuary. So I ask you to respect her and her amazons because…

-Her amazons? –He interrupted –What do you mean by that?

I mean that from now on they will all serve and protect her. The amazons will no longer be under my care because I have returned them to her as a sign of respect and good will. On her part, she will give me her support. I repeat, I ask you to respect them to avoid any conflicts. I suggest that avoid contact with them except only if necessary.

-But, if I want to talk to Marin or…

-As long as you don't provoke them like this morning, it's ok.

Seiya replied: It wasn't my fault… She did something to Hyoga and…

-And cured him. Thanks to Artemis he will be fine. She helped him even if he didn't ask her to do it. You, on the other hand, acted in a violent manner.

Seiya was about to answer when she indicated him to keep quiet.

-I understand your reaction, but Artemis has a short temper and any provocation can start a war. That why I'm specially asking you to be more discreet. Now I have other matters to attend and you have a friend to visit, it's possible he may wake up any moment. Don't you want to be there when that happens?

-Yes, Hyoga will be happy if he sees me there.

-I also ask you to tell your friends everything I just said. It's important they all know and understand my orders.

-All right, but… Can I talk to you later?

Athenea smiled –All right, but it'll have to wait until tomorrow. Is that alright?

-Yeah, It can wait. See you!

Once Seiya was gone, Athenea took a deep breath. She could see her Golden Saints waiting to hear her words. –So it's settled, my sister will concentrate on training her amazons and leave me alone for a while. It's no guarantee, so what I just told Seiya goes for all of you. But I'm more confident in every one of you, that you will not provoke them.

No one responded, even thou some knew that following that order would be very difficult to carry out.

-Mu… - She continued, while looking at him directly –How are the repairs going?

-Good, your highness. I hope to finish soon.

-I can see that you are exhausted, don't overdo it, or you'll be weak if when I need you.

-But then my work will take longer.

-Do not worry about that, I rather lose some cloths than lose you. Besides, I have a new task for you that you may like. I know you desire to analyze the cloth that held my sister captive all this time. This is your chance, I want you to examine it and tell me everything about it. But you can start tomorrow. Tonight you'll get some sleep. That's an order.

-I also have some petitions to ask all of you, so listen carefully.

* * *

Just as she thought, by that evening everyone in the Sanctuary knew of the presence of a powerful guest. Thou few knew who it was and what she was doing there. In the mean time, the infirmary was filled with visitors because they all wanted to see Hyoga and figure out what happened there this morning. Jost was having difficulties keeping them all out, like his master Milo ordered while he went to see Athenea. They didn't know when Hyoga would wake up. 

Hyoga woke up a few minutes later and felt strange. He didn't know where he was, the last thing on his mind was when he was injured in his chest. He removed his bandages and saw that there was only a small wound, which didn't make sense. A small wound like that couldn't have caused him all the pain he remembered, and he knew how to resist pain. Just who help him? Who cured him?

-You're finely awake Hyoga –Said Jost.

Hyoga recognized the boy and now knew where he was.

-Hello Jost. Tell me, was it your master that cured me?

-In a way… maybe… I don't know. –The boy started to laugh.

Hyoga tried to get up. –I need to get out of here.

-No! No! –Said the boy, anxiously –If you leave, my master will get mad. Besides, there are some friends waiting for you outside.

-Who?

All the Bronze Saints entered the room, he was happy to see them and talking came soon after.

-Man, you sure gave us a good scare – Said Ichi.

-But you seem to be very resistant, you're better now –Said Jabu.

-I think so –Said Hyoga looking at his surroundings – Shiryu! What a surprise.

-Of course, I came as soon as I found out you were injured –Said Shiryu –You spoke with me earlier. Don't you remember?

Hyoga tried to remember, but nothing came to mind. Everyone was staring at him, waiting for him to answer.

-I'm sorry, I don't remember.

-That's good, because you were only saying crazy things –Said Ikki.

-Really? –He answered, astound that even Ikki was there. But it was strange that Shun was not there, everyone else was there, except him.

Shun was waiting outside. Jost went out and saw him waiting at the door.

-What are you doing here? Everyone's already inside.

-I don't know how he will react, after what happened before, I don't know if…

-Don't worry about it and just go in –He said and pushed him inside. As soon as Hyoga saw him, he smiled. Shun smiled too, he didn't freak out like before and that made him happy.

-Where you been Shun?

He sighs in relief. –I was just outside. How are you feeling?

-Good, I feel a lot better now that I've seen all of you here.

-It's a good thing everyone is here –Said Seiya- He entered the room –Because what I'm about to tell you will surprise you.

-What?

-Athenea asked me to give you the news.

Jabu was baffled –Athenea… Since when are you so formal Seiya?

-Since when I found out to whom that great cosmos we felt this morning belongs to. The goddess Artemis is here.

-Who? – Many shouted.

-That's impossible –Others said.

-And that's not all –He continued- She's inside Shaina's body…

What!? –Everyone shouted astounded, but now they understood the sudden change in her. It wasn't easy to see who was the most surprised, but Hyoga began to have a clearer picture of what he dreamed about. Shun was looking at him but didn't know what to say. So that's why Athenea's been so serious lately. While Seiya continued to explain, Hyoga started to get more worry.

* * *

When Marin and June arrived to Marin's cabin, she turned on a lamp and June could see the chaos there. A recently repaired hole in the wall, and all the broken furniture. 

-What happened here Marin? Don't tell me it was here where you were attacked… In your own cabin?

-You know then.

-Shun told me when we bump into each other when I got here. But you look a lot better.

-I'm starting to wish otherwise.

-I don't understand…

Marin took off her mask –It seems that Shaina and… That goddess had something to do with my recovery. And I don't like the idea of having to owe them that.

-You also don't like the idea of having to serve them.

-And you do?

June shied –Well of course not! It's so sudden and absurd. – She sat down and removed her mask – To think that Shaina is now Artemis and we now have to obey her… it's like been in a nightmare.

-Unfortunately it's not, but I'm afraid there something else behind this.

-Why do you say that?

-Do you recall what she said, that I was attacked because broken pact between them?

-Yeah, something like that.

-Well I'm going to find out what that pact is about, I'm not just going to seat around doing nothing. Besides, I don't trust that goddess. I'm going to need your help.

-You're right Marin. If you need my help, you can count on it. - Answered June.

-Then this is what we're going to do… - Said Marin.

* * *

Milo was walking down the steps thinking. He still remembered what Athenea asked of him, he had to find out exactly what Artemis did to cure them so quickly. She wanted to know just how much of it was because of the goddess herself. He also had doubts about the other order he got, even thou Marin and Hyoga seem ok now, she asked him to keep an eye on them. "Well, at least now I have an excuse to talk to Shaina". 

Milo hurried up to Shaina's cabin, he was about to knock on the door when it was opened abruptly.

-Well, well… The Scorpio Saint…

When he heard a different voice he knew he was talking to the goddess.

-Ah… I.

-You came here to talk to Shaina, didn't you? –She step aside- Come in, I owe her that.

Milo confirmed that her gestures and the way she walked were different while she offered a sit. He accepted and they both sat still for a few seconds, thinking what to say, when suddenly a familiar voice spoke: You wanted to ask me something?

-Eh? Is that you Shaina?

-Yes… Artemis said you wanted to ask me something. What is it?

-How did she know?

-She has a habit on entering the minds of others. There's no reason to lie.

Milo stared at her, not to surprise. He took a deep breath. –Can you talk freely or is she still here?

-I'm afraid I can't get rid of her that easily. I accepted her.

Milo clinched his fist upon hearing this; he didn't want her to see his reaction –Why did you do such a thing?

Shaina looked at him firmly, she could not answer immediately, all thou she was about to say "Because Athenea ordered me" But she could not speak badly of her in presence of Athenea's most faithful Saint.

-Why did you accept her Shaina? Can you please tell me?

-Because I couldn't resist it anymore, and I gave in. Athenea also asked so politely that I couldn't refuse. Was that what you wanted to ask me?

-No, I just wanted to know how you were doing, this morning, everything happened so fast that I didn't have time to ask.

-I could tell you that I'm fine, but the truth is that I'm not, ever since I went to look for that damn cloth.

-Artemis was there, wasn't she? So she was the one that cured Hyoga and Marin…

-Yes, I'm sorry. I should have told you.

-Don't worry about it, their injuries were out of my knowledge, and at least I can say that my pride was not beaten down since a goddess was needed to cure them. But, can you tell me exactly what was in that mixture? I'm sure there was something else in it that helped in the process. No merit taking from Artemis of course.

-Well, yes… there was something else.

-I thought so… but you're not going to tell me, right?

-It's still an amazon secret.

Milo only smiled and took her hands –So what are you going to do now? What is she up to?

-I have no intentions on bringing harm to Athenea, if that is what you 're worried about –Artemis spoke again and took her hands away from his – If my sister has any doubts, it would be best if she would ask me herself and not send one of her messengers.

Milo gulped while Artemis stood up.

"What happened to you Shaina? –Thought Milo – "Won't I be able to speak to you like before? Will I be able to know if you are all right or not?"

-It would be best if you leave now, Saint… I appreciate your concern for Shaina. But I would appreciate it even more if you would no longer look for her. And you know the reason why better than anyone.

-I understand- He responded and stood up.

When he opened the door, Artemis said: Midnight flowers…

-What?

-That's the missing ingredient… I am telling you this in retribution for all you did to help Marin. And also that you no longer have an excuse to look for Shaina. Don't worry, I'll take care of Marin from now on, you just take care of the other one.

-Thank you… He whispered and left.

Shaina saw him leave, the one with the title of most faithful to Athenea, and what he said confirmed it when he risked himself to speak to Artemis. Milo would never argue Athena for what had happened, he would always obey her. For a moment, she wanted to be just like him, have the capacity to obey blindly, but she couldn't.

"He's not as obedient as you think"

"Why do you say that? You don't know him like I do"

"I wouldn't like to have someone who obeys me without question by my side; because that tells me that she couldn't think for herself. Athenea would also reject someone like that on her side. Besides, if you knew him as well enough as you say, you could see what his feelings truly are".

"His feelings?"

Artemis laughed "It's better this way, now get some sleep… tomorrow will be a long day".

"Alright…"


	11. Resistence and redention

Hi! New chapter... . My boyfiend and I apologize for the delay, but this chapter is a little longer.

Thanks anime 300 and legendarysupernamek for your support. I hope you like it

Chapter 11: RESISTENCE AND RENDITION

When morning came June and Marin left toward the gathering place with a plan in mind; find out everything possible about those strange amazons and specially Artemis. When they arrive only Cagglio and Misha were there.

When Misha saw them arrive she greeted them happily – Hi! I'm so glad you're here.

Cagglio made fun of her – Why are you so happy? You just lost our bet.

-What bet are you talking about? – Asked June.

-My mistress bet that you would show up and I bet that you wouldn't… And I just lost – Misha stared at the ground.

Marin responded angry: You two don't know us; you shouldn't be making bets on us.

Cagglio stretched her arms behind her –I do know that you are here because Athenea ordered you and not because you are proud to be amazons.

-Yeah right, and I bet you are? - Responded Marin.

-Yes I am. More so because while you were living a lie; I was the one looking out for her for many years.

-So what if it was a lie? – Marin answered.

Cagglio got on Marin's face but she wasn't easily intimidated. –You should be grateful that she saved you; otherwise, you would be dead by now.

-I wished I was dead; I don't want to serve a Goddess I don't know.

-I can fix that right now! - Screamed Cagglio angrier.

-Try it! – Said Marin sure of herself.

-No one will try anything here! – Artemis voice stopped them.

Marin was still uncomfortable hearing that strange voice coming from Shaina's mouth. Artemis spoke: Cagglio, leave her alone.

-But you're highness, she…

-She has a point. She does not know me and what you don't know causes suspicion. That's why I'm here, so you can get to know me and we can learn to coexist.

Marin ironically replied – And you're just hoping that later we can be one happy family?

Shaina laughed inside. "Good answer Marin"

It also appears that the goddess found the remark funny, because she responded to Marin – And why not? But I can see that you won't be easy to convince. You're stubborn, I like that in you. Tenacity is a virtue that all amazons should carry – Then she started laughing.

June was about to laugh to but she stopped herself. Marin was really upset.

-Now that you are more relaxed, I ask all of you to remove your masks.

-What!? –Replied June – I never remove my mask in public because…

-Because it's a rule that I established. That's why I first made sure no one was around, so you can be more comfortable. Now, come on!

Misha and Cagglio obeyed immediately, June hesitated a bit but Marin was still reluctant.

-I won't do it until… you do the same.

-As you wish – Artemis replied and removed her mask.

Marin had no choice and had to remove her mask. She looked at Shaina; physically she was no different than the person she worked with at the registries. But there were some things that did change. The color in her eyes had a violet glow and her expression was very different. The most noticeable thing was that her hair was beginning to change its color.

-Now that you made sure I'm not just Shaina trying to be someone else, let us begin. I would like to know you better. We'll start of with June.

She was surprised to be elected first –Me?

-Yes. I would like to know more about you, apart from the vague impression that Shaina has of you. I want to know what motivated you to become an amazon…

Marin thought: "To protect Athenea. What other reason is there?"

Artemis ignored Marin thoughts and kept on talking –I want to know what you like, what you hate…

-This is stupid; I'm out of here – Said Marin.

-You will not disrespect her highness! –Shouted Cagglio – Stop!

-Stop me if you can.

Artemis stood between them –Look, we have much work in front of us and I don't want to waste more time. But if you two really want to fight, then go right ahead.

-Thank you, your highness – Cagglio smiled. Marin showed no emotion and they both took fighting positions.

-Finally, I'll be able to see my master in action again – Said Misha excited.

June asked nervously – Is she good?

-She's the best!

-Well so is Marin, you'll see – Replied June a bit worried.

Both amazons stood there quiet, in guarding positions, analyzing their opponent. Cagglio attacked first, Marin dodged and threw a punch to her stomach. Cagglio didn't pay much attention to that hit and countered with a blow to her back. Marin also resisted that punch, she's not so weak after all, and she was very angry. She wanted to release that anger on someone, and took advantage on Cagglio that lowered her guard a bit with a kick to the face. They got some space between them, meanwhile everyone else was watching closely.

-Not bad – Said Cagglio, wiping the blood from her lower lip – It's been a while since someone could hit me this way. Now let's see if you can maintain that force as the fight moves on.

Marin smiled, happy for what she did, so now she attacks first. Even thou Cagglio managed to hurt Marin more, she responded to every punch Cagglio threw.

Artemis looked on with a smile, satisfied. Analyzing Marin's every move. On the other hand, Shaina was concentrating on Cagglio. Some moves were very similar to hers… Maybe she did learn something from the bit of training, she thought. But she trembled before the extent of the fight.

Artemis intervened, but not to stop them – Enough games! I want to see your true strength!

Shaina only hoped that this won't get out of hand.

Cagglio laughed – With pleasure your highness – And she ignited her cosmos. Marin was surprised, it was more powerful than she imagined, but she was already hyped up and did the same.

Artemis seemed satisfied with all this and even more when the fight continued.

Cagglio wasted no time; she threw herself at Marin at an incredible speed – Lince Claws! - She shouted. Marin could not see the attack completely, but she did manage to avoid the attack at the last moment. Her clothes were torn and she was knocked down to the floor.

-I'm done your highness.

-No, you're not done yet – Yelled Marin struggling to get up. "This is no time to look weak… Not in front of Shaina and that goddess" She thought –"I'll not be humiliated in front of them…"

June begged: Please stop Marin… she's too strong.

Cagglio repeated her attack, but this time Marin managed to grab her arm and hit her with her own special technique, the Eagle Flash. Cagglio was amazed, this time it was she who was down.

-Mistake number one Cagglio – She said with a smile – You didn't finish me of the first time. You should have.

-That was even better Marin… -She replied and jumped back to her feet – But I'm not done with you yet!

Cagglio moved with a incredible speed, this time Marin could not see her coming and felt her flesh being torn from inside and then felt Cagglio standing behind her while she fell to her knees, unable to get up.

-Now you die! – Cagglio raised her arm, ready to strike her.

-Enough! –Shouted Artemis and held Cagglio's arm.

"More than that…" Thought Shaina "Cagglio was holding back all the time, wasn't she?

Artemis responded: "Yes, but even so, I can see Marin is even stronger that you thought. Even Cagglio overestimated her."

"And I'm glad I was wrong."

Artemis told her: "But she still needs to learn how to release her most powerful cosmos. That was she'll be as strong as Cagglio. You did the same briefly back at the jungle."

"I did?"

"Yes… but I can see that you have forgotten. You must improve or else you will not be able to wear my cloth…"

-Your Highness… - Replied Cagglio – Could you please let go of me?

Artemis did so and said: Enough. Now I want to see what the other can do.

Both June and Misha looked at each other and the later let out a nervous laugh. Cagglio grabbed Misha by her blouse before the fight began and said to her: Do not hold back. Use all your strength!

Misha gulped frighten, she got up and decided to attack first. After doing some strange movements, June was thrown back by her strong cosmos and landed a few yards from there with some burns in her arms.

But June was determined to show what she was capable of, not to that goddess but to herself. She got up angry and with a quick move of her whip she grab Misha's arm.

-Now you won't be able to do that again! - She yelled at her and bended her arm behind her back.

Misha kicked her way out of that hold but June kept on attacking and Misha, who at first was fighting well, got intimidated by June's experience. June quickly dominated her opponent with her whip when she added more speed and strength to her attacks. Even thou June also got hurt, when Misha managed to stop her heart on one occasion, she quickly recovered. Upon seeing this Misha started to fall back and fell to the ground after various turns in the air thanks to all the movements June did with her whip. June eventually won the match because Misha dislocated her arm.

Artemis stopped the match after seeing this and hid took her hand to her face in disbelief –There's no doubt you'll have to work very hard if you really want to be at my service. Being under the Sanctuarys care hurt you a lot. But you're going to free yourselves from all that and maybe you'll be able to really call yourselves Amazons. Take a small break… I'll be right back.

While Cagglio help Misha up, they all saw Artemis leave and Marin spoke: I'm gonna go wash up.

June didn't like the idea of staying alone with the other strange amazons but Marin told her to get close to them, get to know them and see if they are trust worthy. She still didn't like the idea of being the first to approach them… that girl did ruff her up pretty good. They stood like this for several minutes. Misha stared at her, and then looked at her master, Cagglio didn't seem like she wanted to meet June, but she was staring at Marin with bitter remorse. After a few minutes Misha walked up to June.

-Your name's June right? You're pretty good fighter…

-You're not bad yourself, you threw me pretty far. Sorry about your arm.

-Oh, don't worry, happens all the time – She responded and extended her hand – I did part of my training here and another part in the amazons. How about you?

June was still being cautious – Andromeda Island…

-It's pretty far, isn't it?

-Yes, but not as far as that jungle.

-Yeah, it took us a couple of weeks to get here by boat. It was horrible; I vomited half the trip.

-I hate travelling by boat.

-That makes two of us! – She laughed and so did June, as she started to feel more comfortable. It wasn't going to be hard getting along with that girl. That would make it easier to find out more about the two.

Cagglio seemed to know the reason why June was willing to cooperate with Artemis, but she would let Misha get to know her. She was more worried about someone else.

"I must keep a close eye on Marin… she's strong and could come more in handy than the rest of them. But she may also cause me a lot of problems.

Marin felt the strong stare so she did the same back at her. She didn't like her one bit, not because of her strength but because of her name, she remembered it from an archive she read before. Not the one she read in front of Aioria, but an older one.

* * *

Milo was searching for a diary with all his master's notes. What Artemis told him about the missing ingredient made him remember that book. 

He finally found it when suddenly he heard Hyoga and Seiya arguing.

-I said I'm fine. I want to get out of this place.

-Are you crazy! You just woke up last night.

-Let him go Seiya – Milo interrupted – I have no intentions of stooping him. He has recovered. Don't worry.

Seiya didn't know what to say and Hyoga took this opportunity and ran out of there.

-Thanks Milo!

Once he left, Milo asked Seiya – Why did you want him to stay?

-It's just that… when I talked to Athenea a few hours ago, she asked me took look after him.

Milo replied: So it wasn't just me…

-You too?

-Yeah, but I think Hyoga can take care of himself. I don't think we'll get a repeat of what happened before in a while.

-If you say so… -Answered Seiya not to convinced, but then out of the blue he asked – What do you know about Shaina?

- What? – Milo was surprised – Why are you asking me?

-Well… lately she seems to hang around you a lot and I would like to know if she has told you anything, about what's going on with her and well…

-Look Seiya, I have a lot of work to do. And I can't answer you right now.

Seiya took his leave while Milo was thinking: "If you didn't care what happened to her before, I don't think you care now."

* * *

Meanwhile Shaina asked Artemis the reason for the sudden walk. "Where are we going?" 

"_Someone wants to talk to me, but he doesn't dare to come close."_

"Who?"

She answered: _"Look in front of you."_

A man covered in a hood step up in front of her, then kneeled.

"And who is this?" Asked Shaina while the man hands out a scroll.

"_Take it."_ –Said Artemis when she saw the seal on it.

Shaina took it and the man left immediately.

"Who is it from?" She asked while Artemis broke the seal.

"_It's from my brother…"_She answered excited – _He wants to see me._

* * *

Upon returning to the training grounds Artemis could feel the heavy atmosphere. Marin's hostility towards Cagglio was obvious, compared only to what the amazon felt for Shaina and her. She walked towards Cagglio who was sitting on a tree stomp. 

-Cagglio… Thank you for your support, but I can take care of myself –Said Artemis.

-But your Highness, she was very rude to you.

-Yes she was, so let me be the one to punish her. But tell me, why were you so rude to my sister?

She was shocked –Her highness told you?

-It wasn't necessary - She'd vaguely remembered and that was enough - Cagglio, she helped us… you shouldn't have threaten her.

Cagglio lowered her head feeling ashamed – I am sorry, I was upset, and I was distressed for everything that's happened… And I didn't control myself. Sorry.

-I understand. My punishment has been yours as well. But without her, the amazons would have been wiped out completely. Do not forget that you should show her the same respect that you show me. And don't worry, this will all end soon.

The amazon seemed excited – Do you pretend on continuing with your plan?

-I pretend to do my part of the pact and nothing more. Athenea risk too much to help me so I can't turn my back on her now, nor can I bother her.

-Your Highness…

-Besides, I need to make sure if it was my brother who hurt Marin.

Cagglio seem pretty surprised – Then please tell me what to do, your Highness.

-For now I need you to help me here. Now that I now each and every ones potential I'll need of your experience more than ever.

-It'll be my pleasure mistress.

Artemis smiled and said in a loud voice, to make sure that everyone was listening: When this day ends you will hate me even more but it is for your own good. I am not happy with the low level of performance you have showed me, so you must better yourselves one way or the other soon. Now start training!

* * *

And when the day came to an end they did hate her even more. They were exhausted and bruised. Artemis focused more on Marin, but that doesn't mean Misha and June got of easy. And if you add above all that stupid rule of not been able to speak to any saint unless necessary, than you can see how this was easily accomplished. Marin did not comment to June about what she thought of all this, but she somehow knew that it was bothersome to her as well. 

June did manage to get some information out of Misha about her master and Artemis. What she said made her reflect; there were many things weird about her. She was hopping Marin would have more luck than her now that she was investigating at the archives.

-Are you sure this is safe? –Asked June while Marin searched the archives.

-This was my job, so if anyone asks we'll just say that I wanted to finish some delayed work. Now go keep an eye out.

June responded – All right…

Marin searched in all the oldest archives, and with every Athena's incarnation she found a scribe of some amazon, vanished after some special job. She then remembered reading some older files and there was her name, Cagglio. Lynx.

-But this was more than 200 years ago…Coincidence?

-Hi Shun! - Marin heard June's voice and quickly put all the archives back in place. Footsteps were heard coming down the stairs.

-Marin, you're here already? You sure healed up quickly.

She turned around casually – Why do you say that Ikki?

-When I helped Milo I saw your wounds and they were grave, just like Hyoga's.

-That's right. How's he doing?

-He's fine now, another amazing recovery, but what are you doing here?

-I had some unfinished work here.

-You don't need to force yourself; my brother and I will take care of this from now on, so you can go to Artemis.

Marin kept quiet, she couldn't refuse without them suspecting anything – Then I think it would be best if I told you exactly what to do and what's already done. You wouldn't want to start from scratch.

Ikki stared at her and just nodded.

Meanwhile, June was talking with Shun outside. He looks at her completely.

-June, you have bruises all over your body. What happened to you today?

June stared at the floor - Training

Shun was worried – But you already have your cloth…

-Artemis thinks we still lack too much to meet her standards. So she's got us training, but I don't feel as bad as I look. I'm fine, really.

-Are you sure?

-Yes I'm sure –She insisted- All this will heal quickly. It's just that I need to get used to this.

-Speaking of getting used to… I missed you.

-Really? –She asked thrilled.

-Yes. I miss our conversations; they always made me feel better.

June smacked him on the shoulder –Well I'm afraid you'll keep on missing me because Artemis has just forbidden us to speak to any of you.

-Are you nuts? What do you mean that we can't talk?

-I mean just that; unless it is necessary…

-Artemis ordered you? Well… didn't see that coming. Even thou Athenea mentioned something like that.

June spoke on a mad tone – This is stupid, don't you think?

-Hey… What if I need to talk to you urgently about the situation on Andromeda's island? That would be very necessary.

June started to laugh –Sometime you surprise me, you came up with a pretty clever excuse.

Shun started to laugh as well, but what he asked next caught June by surprise. –And how's Shaina doing?

-Shaina? Ok, I think… -She said with a bit of remorse. –She must be happy that Artemis chose her because now she is the strongest of all the amazons.

-Well I disagree –Said Shun – That's very hard to believe.

-What is?

-It's very hard to share your conscious with someone else. It's horrible to feel and see that you have no control whatsoever over your body, that you're hurting friends and can't do anything to stop.

He lowered his head and clinched his fist, June just stared at him amazed – It's draining yourself in a battle that's almost foolish to begin with, that overwhelming feeling you get when your body is the one that's hurting those you care for most. It's the most horrible thing you can imagine.

June was speechless; she could only hold his hand while listening to him.

-I didn't know… -That's all she could say.

-No one knows… I can't even talk about this with my brother because he'll just say to forget about it. If I start to mention this he'll quickly change the subject, because he insists that I forget about it. But it's hard for me to forget it.

"_How long have you kept this to yourself?" _Thought June. "_And I thought you were finally over this"._

-That's why I asked you about her, because she must be in a similar situation, seeing Artemis hurt you.

June took a deep breath before answering – Look Shun, I think it's different from before, because you are a noble person, you worry about everyone. Now she, I don't know her very well and I was never her friend. So I don't think she'll be suffering if she hurts me.

-Are you sure? You talk about her like she had no heart.

June didn't get the chance to answer because Marin and Ikki came out of the archives.

-Ah, good evening Shun – Marin said.

-Good evening Marin.

Ikki interrupted – I was wondering why you didn't come in to help. Now I see why.

-That's right. We have work to do.

Marin replied – I already told your brother everything you need to know. We have to go now.

-Same here, we're having a reunion at Seiya's house. Want to come?

-That won't be possible. Good night – Marin refused politely

When hearing Marin's voice tone, June followed quickly, while seeing June worried. Marin said nothing but both she and Ikki heard the last part of their talk, especially what he said about Shaina. But just as June, Marin also thinks that Shaina could care less about them. She really never considers her a friend and how things are now, that's less likely to change.

Ikki also didn't mention this to Shun, he didn't want to make him feel even worse than he is now, and he could only comfort him until his pain vanishes.

* * *

Misha threw herself to the ground; she really couldn't move a muscle. But Cagglio called to her: Hey, go get us some dinner. Get up! 

-Ahhh… I'm too tired…

-I don't care, go now! – She yelled at her.

Misha left muttering –Why didn't you tell me sooner? It's already dark; I won't be able to find anything.

-That's not my problem! You lost the bet.

-Why did I start to gamble…? She whispered.

All mad, she started walking, hoping to find anything. But at those hours there was nothing to choose from. At least back at the amazons there were many fruit trees but here… nothing. After a while, she returned with a pair of hares in hand while talking to herself: What I wouldn't give from some fruit…

Suddenly someone covered her eyes –Guess who?

She recognized that voice immediately and tried to strike him. This caused a string of pain in her shoulder, the one June dislocated during their training. Misha screamed in pain, Kanon only smiled.

-Such a week and spoiled kid.

-I'm not a kid - She replied while holding her arm –I'm 18 years old and my arm was already hurt!

Kanon let out a big laugh – Then apart from being a turkey you're a shrimp…

Misha thought on hitting him again, but knew she could do nothing. And her mistress ordered her not to talk to him, so she just turned around and started walking.

-Hey, where are your manners… Don't leave me talking here.

-I'm very busy; I have to cook my dinner! She answered and ran to her hideout, but he cut her off.

-And that's your dinner… a pair of filthy rats? -He made fun – No wonder you didn't grow.

-It's all I could find, but… What do you care?

-I'm just bored, I just want to talk.

-Talk or make fun of me? Now I understand why my mistress told me to stay away from you –She said while trying to leave but he wouldn't let her.

Kanon smiled and Misha walked around him to continue her way. After a few steps he said: She just told you that because I know she's not who she pretends to be. If you don't believe me, just ask her why she doesn't grow old.

Misha answered: I already know, she was rewarded a long life for her loyalty to Artemis. And from what I've heard, you don't know the meaning of the word.

-I'll pretend I didn't hear that and give you some advice… beware of her. You should not trust her so much. Cagglio is a beast that knows no bowels and when you realize this it will be too late for you.

She got mad and again tried to hit him, but he stopped her again with no problem.

-Liar!

-Later pep squeak! He said and let her go.

* * *

Misha was furious for what he said but couldn't reply back, he was already too far. She ran back to make dinner and didn't want to think anymore on what Kanon said, but she couldn't, She stared at her master while making dinner. She continued staring for a while even thou she was already drowsy. 

-Master… if I show loyalty to Artemis, will I also have long life and stay young? She asked.

-What?! – Cagglio freak out.

-I mean, you look the same as when I was just child, you don't grow old. Why is that? –She said and let out a big yawn.

Cagglio looked back at her – The only reason you don't grow is because of your bad luck, if you're done with dinner then go to sleep, but don't forget your tea.

She obeyed, drank her tea in one gulp and went to sleep.

"This brat is up to something… Why did she ask me that?" – She thought while looking at her sleeping form, soon Misha starts to talk on her sleep.

-Stupid Saint… -said Misha – Liar… my mistress is a good person, she will not betray me… umh.

Cagglio smiled upon getting her answer. "It's a good thing you talk in your sleep Misha."

* * *

Artemis was gazing at the stars from the balcony. She was waiting for Athenea. You could see the city lights at the distance. They never looked so brilliant. 

Athenea walked up to her and asked: Everything is so different, isn't it?

-Yeah… two thousand years have not gone in vain for the humans. Or me.

-Why do you say that? Did things not go to well with the amazons?

-Exactly… I'm not so sure I can be of much help. After seeing what they can do I noticed that they haven't fully developed.

-Well, don't worry about it; I'm sure they'll get better.

-But we don't have much time – Said Artemis, a bit worried and excited – Today I got some news from my brother, he wants to see me.

-I'm afraid I can let him come here, not after what happened before.

-Why? I thought you weren't the type to hold a grudge.

-We have our differences and I don't want to stir up more trouble here. I won't stop you from seeing him, but you'll have to meet him outside the Sanctuary's limits. Besides, that way you can make sure no one bothers you.

-You have a point there. It's better if I see him alone. Good night.

-Wait!-

Artemis left here speaking alone. She then went back inside, now more worried.

"Hey… when will you see your brother?" –Thought Shaina while they walked back to their cabin.

"_Tomorrow, but don't worry, he won't be any trouble for Athenea because he always listens to me."_

Shaina hesitated a bit before speaking: "Artemis… I want to ask a favor of you."

"_Yes?"_

"I would like to speak privately with Marin."

"_She's very stubborn."_

"But that's just no her, maybe if I talk to her she can understand and…"

Artemis was not sure she could change Marin's mind but it was worth a try. So she responded: "_So, you think you can make her understand? All right, tomorrow you can speak to her. But for now, you too need some training."_

"Me?"

"_Of course, if you want to wear my cloth again then you need to train… a lot."_

"I guess I have no choice."

"No…"

Some laughs got her out of thinking. She bumped into the entire group of Bronze Saints, who were talking about a reunion or something. They all stop laughing when they saw Shaina, who wasn't affected by them and continued her way.

Hyoga looked at her and said: Wait here, I need to talk to her.

He ran after her for a few yards.

"You better stop Shaina" – Said Artemis and she obeyed.

Shaina saw Hyoga nervous as she walked closer to him. –Shaina? Or should I say Artemis?

-Your Highness would be better, I only allow one person to call me by my name. What do you want?

-I think you already now –Answered Hyoga- I found out that it was you who helped me and I wanted to thank you.

Artemis smile –I'm glad to see that gratitude still exist, I was beginning to think otherwise.

-But I would like to ask another thing. Why did you help me?

-You should thank my daughter here, she was the one who wanted me to help you, and in fact she made me help you. I suppose she likes you.

"Hey" –Thought Shaina- "Don't put words in my mouth."

Artemis continued: She told me that it was the right thing to do, that if I helped Marin then I should do the same with you.

-Then I should also be thanking Shaina.

-She accepts your gratitude. But now that you are here I would like to ask you something myself. Did you get to see the face of the one who attacked you?

-I rather not remember that… your Highness –Hyoga was startled when he felt her touch his head.

-And I don't intend on bothering you, but it is important. Did you see his face? And I don't mean the one your mind projected; at some point you should have seen his true face.

Hyoga bend over in pain –He… he didn't have a face.

"There's no doubt now that it was him" –Thought Artemis and then told Hyoga to calm down: I'm glad that you could remember. Now forget about it completely, for your own good.

-Yes… I will.

Artemis told him before leaving –Good, now I must go, I'm very busy.

Hyoga just stood there; he didn't remember the last thing he talked about with her for her to say "good". She was a goddess of few words but didn't look like the aggressive type like Seiya portrait her to be last night, when he delivered Athenea's message that they should respect her and avoid her as much as possible. He walked back with a smile on his face and thought: "Maybe Seiya just said that because of what happened back at the infirmary…"

-Hey Hyoga, we're waiting for you –They shouted and he ran to his friends.

* * *

It was a peaceful night, but Athenea couldn't sleep, she felt Shaina's cosmos while Artemis trained her and she herself was surprised of her progress before disappearing a few hours later. 

"Oh sister, I hope this crisis doesn't get out of control…" She thought. "There are too many lives at stake here for you to repeat your mistakes."

Artemis on the other hand, was reflecting while Shaina sleep profoundly. "Just a little more, if she improves a little more she can help me get my revenge."

* * *

At dawn June and Marin were ready to leave their cabin when Marin got a visitor. It was Aioria, and his look told her that he would not let her avoid him. She told June to go on ahead and she did but stared at them before leaving. 

Marin let Aioria in and waited for him to speak, but he couldn't find the right way to start, after the disastrous talk they had the last time.

After a while she said angry: Well? What do you want? I'm very busy.

-Are you OK? – He asked after seeing the bruises on her arm –I can see you're wounded.

-I'm fine, but If I wasn't what do you care?

-I do care, a lot.

-Oh yeah? Why? I'm not part of your job anymore, if you couldn't protect me, then forget it.

-Don't repeat what I already know –Said Aioria desperate –I was jealous… when I saw you with Hyoga I…

-Oh, I see. It's a matter of pride –She interrupted.

He was upset that she was interpreting everything wrong –I don't care about my pride, none of it matters if you got hurt.

-Well I'm fine now, so if you will excuse me I have to get going –She replied and headed for the door.

Aioria grabbed her arm and she shouted: Let me go!

-No… I'm not letting you go until you hear what I have to say –He pinned her to the wall.

Marin felt her heartbeat rising, it was the first time she was this close to him, but at that time her resentment was stronger than what she felt for him.

-Do you know why I was jealous? Aioria said desperately.

-No and I don't care –She answered while trying to push him back.

Aioria closed his eyes and screamed: I was jealous because I love you!

Marin could only think that those words she so anxiously wanted to hear came at the worst possible time and whispered: No… Aioria, don't say that.

-Why not?

-Now it's not a good time…

-Don't you feel the same way I do? Was I wrong all this time to think otherwise?

Marin could not find the way to tell him he wasn't wrong, that she loves him more than she should.

-Just tell me that you don't feel the same way about me and I'll leave – Aioria said.

Marin couldn't hold out any longer –Aioria, I… I love you too, but…

-But what?... –He interrupted her while removing her mask and she didn't try stop him, because that's what she's been waiting for all this time, even thou lately she wanted to think otherwise. The first rays of sunlight illuminated the cabin and her face when Aioria took of her mask.

-You're more beautiful than I thought Marin –Aioria smiled and caress her face, she trembled upon his touch, so much that she didn't mind him touching the part where she got hit by Cagglio the day before –So many times I was tempted to see your face while you were eating.

-Aioria, I…

-Shhh. Don't say a thing –He replied and held her lips with his finger –Just let me enjoy the moment.

He then got close to kiss her and she only closed her eyes, enjoying the touch of his lips and the warmth of his breath that filtered between each timid and soft kiss. Little by little Marin responded to every kiss while caressing his face. They have waited for so long, now they were finally showing their love. They were so concentrated on each other that they didn't hear the footsteps of someone getting close.

-Get away from her now! –Artemis shouted while holding back her fury.


	12. Resistence and redention 2

Here's a new chapter, sorry for the delay, after all december is always a busy month and my pc had some trouble after this.

This one is a little longer.

Thanks anime 300 for your support!!!

Chapter 13… Resistance and Rendition. Part 2

Shaina woke up early in the morning, still feeling the pain from her training. Artemis was serious about training her harder than the rest of the group. Her hands ached and bleed from holding the bow Artemis forced her to use.

"_It's about time you woke up" – Said Artemis – "I was beginning to think you'd sleep through the whole day."_

"I'm accustomed to getting up at this hour, no matter how tired I am."

"_Then hurry up if you want to speak to Marin alone, because after training I'm going to see my brother." _

"I'm just going to take a shower…"

"_You'd better, because you stink and I don't want to give a bad impression"._

Shaina just ignored that last comment and got up, all banged up she still had to walk all the way to the river to fetch some water. But that would not be necessary, because when she entered her cabin she found a package on the table and a message from Cagglio.

"I've gathered your clean clothes and your bath is ready because I know today you will see your brother."

Artemis left the package on the table, she was happy that Cagglio even prepared her bath. But the same couldn't be said of Shaina, she was not happy at all, because Cagglio entered her house without her permission. The Goddess didn't seem surprised.

"I wonder why she doesn't seem to care…" –Thought Shaina.

"_That's Cagglio for you, always so helpful, but I'll tell you more about that later. Now go and take your bath."_

While Shaina was bathing she was thinking on how to convince Marin that what they were doing was also for the good of Athenea, but she was having trouble convincing herself. The look Marin gave her the night before hurt her bad, they always had their differences and she knows it's been mostly her fault, but this time she felt that Marin was holding a grudge and she didn't want that.

But all her good intentions went down the drain the moment she saw Marin and Aioria kissing. Shaina wasn't affected at all, she had a hunch about this, but Artemis irritated reaction was as surprising for her as for the couple. And since she could not figure out the reason of her anger, she could do less to stop her.

-Get away from her… That's an order! – The goddess again yelled at them.

They both looked at her astound. Marin could not stop thinking that she showed up at the most inopportune time possible. She could not deny what was happening with Aioria and she didn't want to. But they also had no chance to escape the situation they were involved in.

-You… Bastard! Be gone.

-But… - Aioria tried to explain, but Artemis just got angrier.

-I said get the hell out of here! – She then walked up to him, picked him up by his shirt and slammed him to the ground.

-Look, I just… - Aioria tried to speak again but Artemis told him to shut up.

-It's best that you never see her again or you'll be punished so hard, that you'll regret it the rest of your life. I've held myself because of my sister. It's in your best interest, stay away from her or suffer the consequences.

Marin then tells Aioria with trembling voice– It's alright, don't worry. Just go.

Aioria was not all convinced that she'd be alright, he took one step forward and said: Just don't hurt Marin…

-No man will tell me what I can or can't do with my amazons! – She said with a voice filled with rage and pushed him to the door with her cosmos. He clutched himself to the door frame but wasn't able to hold on. He was thrown out a few good yards, and when he tried to run back in, a force field blocked his way. For the first time in his life he had no idea on what to do. He could not help Marin nor tell anyone that she was in trouble… because for him.

'Artemis… what are you doing?" – Asked a worried Shaina.

The goddess didn't respond. Shaina could only feel the huge rage.

"What are you planning to do…? Answer me damn it!" – Shaina insists.

"_Give her the punishment she deserves. I have very little patience and Marin has wasted it all"_

"But why are you so angry?"

"_I gave you one rule… Just one! And she has disobeyed me deliberately. That's why!" – The goddess replies._

"Let me talk to her, please. This is not like her, something must be wrong…"

After a few seconds Artemis says. "_… Only because you asked"_

* * *

After leaving Shaina's cabin Cagglio take a direction far away from the camp. She went to the place where she knew Kanon would be finding, that is, if he hasn't changed his old habits. And she was right. There he was, training on the furthest beach from the Sanctuary. She stops and watches him closely for a while before attacking. But Kanon was already aware of her presence and in one swift move he took her the ground. 

Cagglio got up and swept the sand from her clothes. –You've gotten faster Kannon.

-And you've gotten slower… Could it be your getting rusty?

-Why the hell are you giving advices to my student?

He answered faking ignorance –Me? When?

-Don't act dumb… She has never asked me about my age before and last night she did. Later she mentioned your name in her dreams.

Kannon shook his head in disbelief. –In her dreams? ... Damn! That girl sure can't keep a secret. So yes, I did give her some advice. I told her to be careful of you, that maybe you'll betray her.

Cagglio tried to smack him on the face but he caught her hand, she then trips him so he would fall down, but he drag her down with him. They rolled around a few feet, struggling with each other until Cagglio's mask comes off and Kannon is able to stand above it.

He looked at her closely – Well… you've managed to keep your pretty face as well as you other good attributes kitty cat, you really haven't chance a bit.

-And you're still the same cretin! – Cagglio tried to hit him between the legs but Kannon kept her from moving. She has breathing heavily; her gray eyes were burning with rage, meanwhile he just smiles by seeing her get mad.

-I'm not the same one you knew before, Cagglio. I won't fall for your tricks again; I no longer need your approval or company.

-Ah, you only say that because you're proud of yourself for coming out of the shadows. Isn't it? You finally carry the cloth that you once desired and then hated while you were imprisoned.

-Of course, and I was very happy until you decided to come back. And here I thought that I didn't have to worry about you anymore. Sadly I was wrong.

He pushed her aside and up. Cagglio jumped back to her feet, picked up her mask from the sand. –You're wrong about many things... But if you stick your nose where he doesn't belong, you pay dearly.

-Will see about that.

Cagglio put her mask back on and she left furies. A smiling Kannon returned to his training unaware of a strange figure watching from the rocks.

"This two will be very useful for my plans…"

* * *

While Marin waited for her new goddess reaction he had the urge to flee, but she thought of Aioria. She could hurt him is she tried to run in any punishment she received would not hurt as much as knowing that something bad happen to him. She didn't think that she was so volatile, but he had to admit that it was a disgrace to find them in that moment. But she loved Aioria and she wasn't going to denied it, not anymore. 

Shaina removed her mask and asked Marin -Why did you do that? Do you hate Artemis that much?

Upon hearing and seeing her without her mask Marin thought this was a good opportunity to see if Shaina was really happy or not to have Artemis in her body. She put all her cards on the table and in a challenging manner she replied: I don't hate her, but this is her fall...

-- How then you? -- Artemis took control of Shaina body for a moment, her eyes glared with fury, they were completely violet then the color suddenly faded, Shaina was able to gain control again.

Marin continued irritating her -- Yes; it's all her fault for abandoning us. What did her expect? That we would all be like that bitch of Cagglio and wait patiently for her return? That we would accept her back, no questions asked? That we would have obeyed her? No way will I do that.

Shaina tried to control the goddess but it was difficult -- Marin, I don't understand you. You never act like this. Look... I suspected that the like Aioria, but what I saw... Or did you kiss him just to get on Artemis nerves?

Marin just smile -- Are you surprised that somebody loves me if and on the other hand nobody can stand you?

-- Marin! -- Shaina was shocked to hear that -- Why are you telling me this?

-- Well, just look at yourself, the mighty Ophiucus, the strongest of us all. Yes, Artemis chose you, but it was only because you went in my place.

-- What are you saying?

-- Did you know that I wasn't sent because Aioria asked Athenea not to? That's how he shows me he loves me, just like I love him. No one has ever done anything like that for you... And I don't think anyone will. So you and your goddess can just leave the Sanctuary. Nobody even remembers her and the two of you are nothing but a pain in the neck for me.

Shaina could no longer hold back the goddess because the last thing Marin said true. No one seemed to care what happens to her, she was not able to kill Seiya, nor could she conquer his love. The only reason they tolerated her was because Artemis was inside her.

Artemis took advantage of Shaina weakness to take full control of her. She pushed Marin against the wall crushing her neck with her arm – Insolent! – Said Artemis.

Marin was suffocating, but she showed no sign of taking back what she said.

* * *

June runs from the camp as fast as she can. When she notices that Shaina wasn't there she immediately heads towards Marin's cabin sure that something bad was going to happen. She almost got there when she saw how Aioria was being expelled from the cabin by the force of Artemis cosmos. Without a second thought, she ran there. Aioria was surprised; June had no trouble in going through the field. 

-- Let her go! -- Shouted June upon entering as seeing Shaina attacking Marin.

Shaina was also shouting in her thoughts, but Artemis wasn't listening. "Please, let her go…"

"I'm not listening to you this time; she must learn to respect me as well as you"

"But you'll never gain her respect this way." -- Replied Shaina desperately – "And what she said about me true…"

Marin's face reflected her thoughts while losing her conscience: "Even if I died, I will not bow down to you. Even less now that I know that Aioria loves me..."

Artemis applied more pressure upon hearing that and Marin's face got even paler and she lost the strength in her arms while she was losing oxygen. June tried to remove Shaina's arm but she couldn't because Artemis expelled her with her cosmos, breaking the table with her fall.

Shaina was scared. "You're going to kill her, you promised not to hurt anyone. We had a deal!"

"No!" – Replied Artemis –"Marin will learn to respect and obey me and she doesn't, is useless to me."

-- NOOO! -- Shouted Shaina desperately and that desperation of her control over her body and she let go of Marin, who fell to the floor are trying to catch her breath. June went to help her while seeing how Shaina clutched her head and fell to her knees shouting -- I will not allow it! Stop it! You promised!

-- There's nothing you can do about it -- she later said with Artemis voice -- resistance is futile insolent mortal, there's nothing you can do to stop me, I am a goddess, I'll do with you as I please.

Shaina was furious with Artemis and shouted -- Leave me alone!

-- Never, you already accepted me -- She later said with Artemis voice -- the only way you get rid of me is if you die.

-- If that's the way you want it -- Responded Shaina, she got up and ran against the wall crashing her head against it. June want astonished by the force of the impact.

Shaina almost lost her balance because of the strong impact, meanwhile Artemis was making fun of her – You stupid idiot, you won't get rid of me that easy. I dare you to try that again.

-- I want you out of my head! -- replied Shaina and smashed her head again, even though she was already bleeding.

June shouted desperately -- Stop it, you're hurting yourself!

Marin, who was just starting to react, told June: She's... faking it; she's trying to fool us…

-- You won't keep it up --Artemis made fun again -- you are already badly hurt.

-- I rather die than let you do what you please! -- She replied and again smashed her head to the wall with even more force this time. Both Amazons clearly heard how her skull was being fractured because she didn't have her cloth on, and the blood that splashed on them confirmed it.

Artemis could see Shaina's resolution and again tried to take control her body, but she wouldn't allow it. She hit herself again, the goddess was surprised that not even her survival instinct would stop her; she really wanted to get rid of her... Or die.

Marin was shocked at seeing this and notices that Shaina really didn't like to be Artemis carrier, all what she was doing was crazy, it was suicide. She didn't fake that, she couldn't fake that.

-- Enough, please stop – Begged Marin scared.

"Stop it Shaina…" Artemis also begged what Shaina didn't respond, that last hit made her made her lose her conscience. She felled to the floor and a small blood puddle began to form.

June was the first to react and went to check on her and said: she losing a lot of blood, I'm sure she has many fractures. Marin, get me the clean towel to stop the bleeding, but we need to get some help and fast.

-- Yes... Right away -- that Marin and started looking around the chaos inside her cabin while June was putting Shaina's mask back on.

* * *

Aioria entered once the barrier was gone. Upon seeing Marin covered in blood he started to worry -- Are you all right Marin? 

Marin replied while handing a towel to June and she put some pressure on the wound: I'm all right, but please help her! This wound is…! Help her please!

-- But how did she do that? He asked calmly upon seeing her love one not hurt, but the felt egotistically when he saw Marin's worried face and even though she didn't tell him what has happened he knew immediately it was all because of the kiss they share.

June interrupted his thoughts -- Are you going to help us or not?

Aioria couldn't say no and pick up Shaina carefully -- I'll wait for you at the infirmary.

The Amazons followed as fast as they could but he soon let them behind.

* * *

Meanwhile Artemis reaction could not have passed undetected, Athenea woke up because of this, but because it disappeared so quickly she didn't make much of it. She thought she was training her Amazons. 

Hyoga and Seiya were talking while walking.

-- It's a shame that Shiryu had to go – Said Seiya while walking backwards.

-- Well, he has someone waiting for him; I wouldn't hesitate either if… Hyoga suddenly stopped when he felt Artemis cosmos and knew it was coming from Marin's cabin, it was very close. For a moment they thought on going there, but they later saw Aioria pass by them quickly followed by the Amazons.

-- Wait…. Was that Marin? – Asked Seiya.

Hyoga acknowledge and they both ran after her, when they caught up with her they stopped her. They were shocked when they saw her covered in blood.

--Marin, what happened to you? -- Seiya asked worried.

-- Nothing... to me anyway -- she responded and started running again.

Seiya was stunned when seeing that he was not only Marin was covered in blood, but also June. It was obvious that something serious happened. So they decided to follow her.

* * *

Cagglio arrived at camp when she felt Artemis fury and smiled. She thought that Marin had received her lesson. 

"That insolent hawk deserved it."

But few minutes later when she felt her goddess return to her cloth she panicked –"It can't be… Not now!" --Cagglio thought.

--Something happened to her – Said Misha.

-- I know... I also felt that – Cagglio yelled furiously and Misha step back frighten.

-- Mistress...

--Come on, let's go see what happened.

The distance seemed endless, she had no idea how but it was the worst thing to happen. She had just got her back; she could not lose her again.

* * *

Aioria arrived at the infirmary and lucky for Shaina, Milo was there reading. 

Milo dropped his book and cross his pass when he saw him -- Who did this to her?

-- Herself... -- He answered -- she tried to free herself from Artemis because...

-- You can explain this later -- Milo interrupted worried and took Shaina to one of the rooms.

Aioria sat down on the hall worried. It was the second time he helped Shaina, but this time the really wanted her to survive. But the condition she was in didn't look at all like the vessel for Artemis, he could no longer feel her cosmos inside her, he could not feel the anger that made him worry for Marin. For a moment he thought on what would happen if Shaina died, that goddess with no longer bothered them. But the reacted, Artemis would need another body and he doesn't want her to posses Marin.

While Milo checks on her the rest of them finally arrived. Marin entered the room with the intention of helping without even turning around to see Aioria who was waiting on the hall. She saw Milo who after stopping the hemorrhage was cleaning all the wounds.

Marin finally reacted and said -- is there something I can do to help?

-- Bring me more bandages from the counter -- He replied without seeing her, concentrated in help in Shaina.

-- OK... -- She answered.

Milo was frantic, because he could feel Shaina's cosmos disappearing and he knew what that meant. He could not even think that, because he cared too much of her... He didn't want to lose her.

-- Don't die on me Shaina -- he whispered.

Meanwhile Shaina barely recover her conscience and could hear some voices far away. But soon she would again fall into a dark abyss. This offered her the possibility of freeing herself from her problems, but Artemis would not live her alone.

"_Please don't die Shaina, I need you" – Artemis begged._

"I'm sorry but you'll have to look for another body to control, good luck. Maybe you won't have to wait another 2000 years."

"_No… I'll don't want to wait again... I also don't want to die."_

"I'm afraid it's not your decision to make."

"_I promise to control myself; I won't hurt anybody anymore, a listen to you... I'll do anything. But please! Let me in and help you... Otherwise you will die."_

"That's exactly what I want... I want to die. Let me die in peace!" -- She responded to her goddess, but she also said it in a loud voice and she opened her eyes for a moment.

Marin felt bad hearing this, but Milo desperately felt her face and said: you will not die, I won't allow it!

But Shaina lost conscience again, she didn't listen to him.

"_Shaina, please take me back. This time it'll be you who controls your body, I'll only wait for you to call me." –The goddess insists._

"It's too late… for you and for me. But that would have been an excellent deal." -- Shaina replied for darkness covered her completely.

"_And this time I would keep my word." – Said Artemis for feeling going back to her prison inside the cloth._

* * *

Mu was trying to analyze Artemis cloth, intrigued him. He has spent more than a day on it, ignoring Athenea's order to get some rest, after all he was very interested on it. When Artemis powerful cosmos returned to the cloth Mu was thrown back many yards. He got up immediately astound and again moved closer to the box. Upon touching it he could feel the goddess desperation, and if he's not mistaken, she was crying. 

"Why is it crying?"

"Get away from me, don't touch me!" Artemis thought, disappointed and the cloth started to glow. Normally this would frighten anyone.

But not Mu, he removed his hand but later asked: "Why don't you want me to touch? I would not bring any harm to it.

Artemis was amazed that he could hear her. "You… you can hear me?"

"I can hear any cloth; none are any different to me"

Artemis laughed nervously –"Ah, I see… you must be the one that repairs the cloths for Athenea.

"I do more than repair them; I bring life to them again, because they are alive. But why are you sad?"

"_My daughter has rejected me, which has sent me back to this person. That is reason enough for even be goddess to cry. Don't you think? Now live me alone!"_

Mu then retired but managed to listen to her whisper: "the worst part is that I can't help her... she is dying right now and I can't help her because she even rejected my help."

Athenea also felt her sister returned to the cloth and she worried. That only meant trouble. She had to talk to Artemis directly.

* * *

Milo finally noted the presence of Marin and asks her what happened, Marin hesitated a few seconds before responding: She… She tried to free herself from Artemis because… 

-- Where is she!? – They heard Cagglio screaming, who arrived at that moment looking for Shaina in the infirmary, June, Seiya and Hyoga were surprise to see her.

-- Calm down Mistress– said Misha. But Cagglio just ignored her and kept looking for Shaina.

-- Where are you hiding her? -- She asked June furiously, but she didn't answer.

– Who is this? Hyoga asked, after all he didn't meet her before.

Cagglio went to the only closed door and Seiya went after her – Stop, don't go in there!

Cagglio confirmed that Shaina was there and pushed the door open; throwing herself at Marin, but Seiya grabbed her.

-- I'm sorry, but I couldn't stop her!

-- What the hell did you do? -- Shouted Cagglio furiously -- I'll bet you provoked her again, didn't you?

Marin didn't respond she knew it was the truth.

-- You're an idiot… everything is your fault. If she dies she won't be able to come back!

-- Seiya, get this Amazon out of here -- Said Milo, furious for her interruption.

But Cagglio managed to free herself and he was she who through Seiya out of the room, shutting the door behind her then yelled at Marin furiously -- why did you bring her here?!

-- Because she needs help.

-- But everyone here is loyal to Athenea, they can hurt her -- she replied in the close to Shaina with all the intention of taking her -- Out of my way, I'll look after her.

Milo didn't hear her; he was too busy attending her wounds.

-- I said off my way! -- yelled Cagglio and tried to lift her.

He gave her a furious look and Cagglio froze up -- Do not get in my way, or else I'll use more than Restriction on you.

Cagglio, without being able to move kept screaming -- you don't understand only I can take care of her Majesty! She is my responsibility; I only want to make sure she's all right…

Milo freed her after a while, he bought himself some time; and if that Amazon really cared for Shaina, it was best to let her go. Cagglio stood on the same spot for a long time even though Milo had already freed her from his Restriction. She didn't tried to take Shaina again, after seeing that Milo really knew what he was doing, and the fact that his stare frighten her… and there is almost nothing that frightens her.

Seiya and Hyoga waited outside a long with June who didn't spoke. The waited until Milo came out and told Marin: I've done everything I can, the rest depends on her. We better let her rest.

Marin sat next to June and didn't say a word, she couldn't describe what she was thinking, her guilt for what has happened. Aioria tried to get near her up with a single gesture she said that it wasn't appropriate and he understood. The best thing right now is to live them alone, you'll have plenty of time later to ask what had happened.

* * *

Cagglio sat next to Misha and crossed her arms; it was obvious she was controlling herself so she wouldn't hit Marin. June finally noticed that she still had some blood on her. So she went to get a towel and went to the nearest fountain to clean herself up. She was cleaning her arms when she saw Shun was on his way to the archives. He drop the files and got close nervously. 

-- June, what happened to you? You are covered in blood.

June kept clean herself feeling guilty and said: it's not mine... It's Shaina's.

-- But how?

-- She tried to stop Artemis so she wouldn't hurt Marin and struck herself on the head so hard that now she's not doing so well. It was like… like she wanted to split herself in half and free herself from her, but she couldn't and for that she almost died.

Shun took the towel from her trembling hands and help her clean the mask.

-- Don't worry; it's not your fault.

--It is my fault, I didn't believe you! I didn't believe you when you said that something was wrong with her and now…

June could not continue and started to cry, and Shun took her in his arms to comfort her.

-- Don't feel so bad -- he said – She resisted, and if that happened it's because Shaina is strong. Not like me.

June replied -- do you still think that? Of course you are strong.

-- And just how strong and my June? I couldn't prevent all the things that happened and …

June took her hand and places it on Shun's heart and said: you're strength resides here and that's the place that matters most.

He just smiled and touched her hand; June was glad that she had her mask on because she felt she was blushing. But then she remembered what happened at Marin's cabin and pushed him back, she didn't want Artemis to unleash her fury on him.

-- I think I better get back Shun. Thank you -- she then started running.

Shun looked on her worried, but he let her go.

* * *

Athena was listening to Mu, who was explaining Artemis returned to the cloth. 

-- Are you sure she said that she rejected her?

-- Yes, and she was lamenting because she couldn't help her and Ophiucus was very hurt.

-- Then I guess I have no other choice than to talk to her. Take me to her cloth.

When she was standing next to the cloth she asked to be left alone with her. Mu left in silence and now you could hear Artemis cries.

-- Stop crying already – Said Athenea -- like you've never been in this situation before.

"You can say that because you've never been imprisoned" -- replied Artemis.

-- So you're just going to stay here and feel sorry for yourself?

"What else can I do? Shaina the rejected me completely, she doesn't want my help."

-- What happened?

"You can be proud of yourself Athenea, my daughters have forgotten about me... the just rejected me, the rejected me even at the cost of their lives. I've got no one else to be called goddess anymore."

-- I can ask Shaina to take you back…

"Don't force her… it's because of that she like this now. We better forget that you have my help. The way I am right now I won't be able to help you. On just sorry that I won't be able to see my brother."

-- You were going to see him today…

"Yes, and be careful. He'll probably be furious if he doesn't see me."

Athena held her head worried before calling her Golden Saints, her sister is really stubborn, and that stubbornness only brought trouble.

* * *

Shaina woke up and saw the light of a candle illuminating the room. She tried to move, but her head was in terrible pain and she moaned. 

--Shaina, don't move -- she heard and then saw Milo sitting by her side. He seemed very worried -- you still weak.

She tried to laugh –Milo… that doesn't sound like you've.

-- Well it does -- he said in touched the bandages on her head -- I know you, you may be very strong but your body can be very fragile and what to just did proves it.

She touched herself and turned her face the other way, embarrassed when she found out that she wasn't wearing her mask. – I… just wanted to stop her and I did, she's no longer in my head and…

--But at what cost, huh? If Aioria were to bring you here the few minutes later you would be dead.

-- That's just what I wanted- She replies - you should have let me die. No one would have cared...

-- Why do you say that? I do care Shaina! -- He looked at her closely and she thought he was furious.

-- Forgive me… I forgot that you are my friend and that you care -- Shaina tried to hold back her tears --But I couldn't take it anymore, my life is a total chaos, I just can't…

-- I never thought you were such a coward Shaina.

-- Well I am! -- She fell back -- we all have our limits and I have reached mine.

-- Come on, you have a duty. Athenea asked you to accept her sister inside of you because she considers you strong, it's an honor that few…

--It's a curse! -- She interrupted -- And for your information she didn't ask me, she ordered me which is very different. Consider me a coward you want but we can't all be as faithful as you.

Upon hearing her Milo noticed just how difficult her situation is in and restrained himself from telling her that he wasn't furious but worried about her. He wanted to hug her, comfort her and tell her that he was there for her, but he didn't.

--I think its best that I let Marin in, she's waiting for you outside. I have other matters to attend.

* * *

Marin was glad when Milo told her she could see Shaina, even though she felt Cagglio's furious stare, she didn't care. When Marin entered the room Cagglio got even madder but she control herself when she saw more people there. She didn't want to cause any more trouble. 

Shaina tried to get up again when she saw Marin but she got dizzy –Marin… you're alright. I am Sorry, but…

-- No! I'm the one that should be sorry. It's because of me that you are here -- Marin replied while she was removing her mask: I acted like a full in front of Artemis and you. I provoked her without knowing just how far you would go to stop her. You almost died because of my stupidity.

-- It wasn't a pleasant thing to see what she was doing, nor was it just.

-- Shaina…

-- Do you really love Aioria?

Marin lowered her face -- I shouldn't have said that…

-- But it's the truth… you didn't say anything that I didn't already knew, I just acted like I didn't care.

-- Sorry…

-- But you haven't answered my question.

Marin answered confident and showed a smile that soon disappeared -- I love him, but what you said…

-- I didn't... they were orders from Artemis.

-- I don't want to deny what I feel for him. But my feelings opposes to all what Artemis said, and the rules that we accepted with this job.

-- Don't worry Marin – Said Shaina -- Artemis won't hurt you anymore, because I won't let her.

Marin said nothing... that prove to her that Shaina was stronger than she thought and to think that she even felt jealous when she found out that Artemis had chosen her.

Aioria was waiting by the door, Milo saw him and went to thank him for bringing Shaina when suddenly they heard Athenea's call and they immediately left the place.

Cagglio took this chance and entered the room.

--You will call her majesty back this instant! –Said Cagglio furiously upon entering the room. June and Misha were right behind.

--Leave her alone! She's hurt – Marin replied.

--You know what happened. Tell me! – Cagglio change her attention to marin.

--What do you want me to say? Asked Marin – No one here accepts your goddess! So you might as well leave!

--Please Shaina… begged Cagglio – Take her back. Her majesty doesn't want to hurt anybody; she's just a bit confused.

--I don't want to, I've made my decision. She'll have to wait for someone else.

Cagglio went up to Shaina, removed her mask and kneeled in front of her. Misha worried closed the door.

--You don't understand… this is the only chance we got. If we lose it… she won't be able to get her vengeance.

Shaina stared at her and said: Even more the reason, I'm not going to let her use me for her personal business.

--Her vengeance don't interfere with Athenea's plans, they are closer than you think. Please help her majesty before they destroy this place. If her brother doesn't see her he'll surely come here looking for her and he will cause much trouble.

--Master… What are you saying? –Said Misha astounded.

Marin wasn't worried –And why should we believe something so stupid?

--That's right –replied Shaina – I'm not going to believe something so absurd.

* * *

But just as Cagglio said, Apollo had arrived at the Sanctuary limits. It was mid day and her sister knew that at that time they would see each other, but he didn't see or felt her anywhere, he waited a few minutes and then all determined entered the place. He didn't take more than a few steps when he stumbled upon a barrier; he saw Mu and wasn't surprised. 

--A Golden Saint… Will it be you who will try to stop me?

Mu didn't answer, just remove the barrier and indicates to the God to follow him, they walk directly to Aries's temple, and then the God saw Athena in front of him.

Apollo smiled –You… coming all the way out here, and let me in. That sure is a surprise. You said I was no longer welcome in your sanctuary, I remember very well.

-After you last visit it was necessary. But if now I allow your presence here; I sure will not accept that you hurt any of my people or me.

--I'm not here for you Athena, don't flatter yourself to much –He laughed –I could care less if you live or die. I just want my sister Artemis. Where is she?

Athenea breath deeply before answer - She has return to her cloth…

--You dare imprison her again? – He looked at her furiously; his long hair changed from gold to a burning red and fired a powerful attack that Mu barely managed to contain. That powerful clash shocked the entire Sanctuary. And every saint there knew that she need help.


	13. A reunion and farewell

Here's one more! Thanks to my boyfriends who helps me with this translation. thanks to anime 300 for you support!

To all who read this please read and review!!!

Chapter 13. A reunion and farewell.

Following the attack by Apollo all at the Sanctuary rushed to the house of Aries, concerned about what happened. They knew that Athenea herself could be in danger.  
"What is she doing outside of her chambers?" Seiya wondered while running desperately - "And this cosmos is very powerful, perhaps… from a God!"  
Apollo stopped attacking because he was unable to do any damage; Mu's powerful barrier was being strengthened by Athenea's cosmos. The god stared at her, obviously furious. And not diverting his gaze, he shouted with anger.  
- I demand to see my sister. I want to see her! -- Shouted Apollo.  
- That attitude will get you nowhere. As I told you, she has returned to her cloth, and that was out of my hand. But if you calm yourself, perhaps you can help her get out.  
Athenea showed him the cloth but it only made Apollo's fury grow, his hair started glowing again, and all were preparing for a new attack. This time it was more difficult to resist the energy that came from the God.

* * *

The Amazon were looking at Cagglio incredulous who said concerned: Shaina, please believe my words, her brother can be very aggressive, even more than Artemis.  
Shaina thought: "She was going to see him today… and was very excited. But I can't give in now, I made my choice… "  
-- Who are you talking about? -- Asked Marin.  
- I wasn't speaking to you - Replied Cagglio angry - You have no right to call yourself an Amazon. A true Amazon takes care of her highness despite everything and you do not….  
Cagglio was interrupted when she felt a clash not far from there. She could only tremble like the others.  
- His brother, the god Apollo is already here - interrupted Cagglio desperately – he's the one who's attacking the Sanctuary… Shaina, please accepts her highness again!  
Cagglio saw her in a way that Shaina was able to see she was really desperate, but again said no.  
- Look… if not for Artemis, do it for Athenea, her brother will stop at nothing until he sees her. Please do it!  
The Amazon was paralyzed after the second attack and Shaina closed her eyes. She had to do the opposite of what she just had promised not to do, call upon Artemis. But the goddess was not answering; this angered her because she was sure that the goddess knew what was going on. She desperately rose but fell due to her blood loss.  
-- What are you doing? -- Ask June trying to lift her back up.  
But Shaina did not respond, she dragged herself toward the door while calling for the goddess - Where are you?! Answer me.  
- You're still very weak and in no condition to leave - Marin tried to stop her.  
-- Where is who? -- June wondered but then realized that her gaze was empty, she was not listening to them, but she was talking to Artemis.  
Cagglio knew what she was doing and told her: Keep calling her, she will respond.  
Shaina cried - Where are you? Damn it, don't hide now that Athenea needs you. Tell me what do to stop your brother. Tell me!  
Artemis finally answered - "I thought that you would no longer look for me, and you do it only because of my sister… you really care about her, right?"

* * *

"I was trained to serve and care for her… I cannot stop worrying about her." - Shaina responded.  
"Despite all she has done to you, you're still going to help her?"  
"You did also hurt me, don't forget it."  
"True…" - Artemis responded embarrassed - "My reaction was exaggerated… but I'm not so different from you. Although what Marin said about me has a lot of truth, that wasn't reason enough for how you reacted, thus I..."  
"There's no time for that, I'd called for you because I will not allow your brother to hurt Athenea."  
Artemis replied: "It's simple really, my brother wants to see me as much as I want to see him. Take me back again, I'll talk with my brother and calm him down, then I'll leave you in peace."  
"If I help you see your brother… will you keep your word and leave me in peace forever?"  
Artemis smiles to herself - "I'll keep my word, after I see my brother I will bother you no more."  
"Then let us go see your brother" - answered Shaina and Artemis cosmos wrapped around her while everyone else, astonished, took a step back when Shaina got on her feet and looked at all of them carefully with her characteristic violet sparkle when Artemis was in control, she quickly took Cagglio's mask, who was the nearest, and she quickly put it on before leaving.  
-- Wait! -- Said Marin and went after her, June did the same.  
Misha didn't know what to do and Cagglio told her calmly: Follow her highness… I cannot follow her like this. The girl obeyed and ran like the others Cagglio, with a smile, looked for something to cover her face.

* * *

The Bronze Saints arrived at the house of Aries where the god attacked for the second time. Obviously Seiya wanted to intervene but Athenea strictly prohibited. His concern diminished when seeing that despite the enormous power of God, the barrier formed by the Gold Saints was enough to contain it, but they did not know for how long they could resist.  
Suddenly they felt surprised that the goddess Artemis cosmos was quickly approaching. More because they knew that Shaina was in the infirmary. Apollo also felt the familiar presence approaching and upon recognizing that that cosmos belonged to his sister he started getting very excited, his hair stated to return to it's natural blond color and his cosmos diminished slowly. Still no Golden Saint took his guard down nor Athenea who knew why he was stopping.  
Soon all saw Shaina at the scene of the confrontation, the commotion she caused in the crowd when they saw her wounded was only comparable with the disappointment Apollo felt, who even sure that his sister cosmos came from her, seeing her Amazon clothes stained with blood and wounded was not the image he hoped to see from his sister. But even then when he tried to embrace her he received a slap on the face.  
-- Is this how you receive me Artemis? -- Said Apollo surprised  
-- Have you finished your tantrum brother? – She replied with a serious voice - Because continuing that won't get you anywhere.  
Artemis- I…  
- Let's talk in private, you already caused too much trouble - She told his brother then turned toward Athenea – I apologize for what has happened, but do not worry, it will not happen again. Tell my Amazon to wait here, I'll return in a moment.  
The brothers went inside the zodiac house, while all were shocked by the ease with which Shaina / Artemis controlled him; Athenea took a big breath of relief now that her sister has appeared.  
-- I think there will be no more problems for the time being. I ordered all of you to withdraw; I'll wait for my sister here.  
But your highness - Replied Kanon – it's not safe.  
- I'm not leaving this place- added Seiya worried.

- My sister will take care of this matter, it is better to stay away from them. But if it make any of you feel better, anyone who wishes to keep me accompany can do so, as long as you do not go within the limits and bother them.  
Needless to say, nobody retreated, the Amazon arrived exhausted and made their way among the crowd. June asked Shun what was happening and he explains what little he knows, so they'll just have to wait.

* * *

Meanwhile already away from everyone's sight Apollo attempted to embrace her again but Shaina instinctively pushed him back.  
-- Why do you reject me...? -- Wonder surprised.  
"Shaina ..." - Artemis spoke to the Amazon.  
"It was a reflex" - she answered - "I don't like to be hugged."  
Artemis responded with a smile – It was a reflection of this Amazon, she is wounded so must understand that she is only protecting herself, although she may use her body whenever she wants. But you deserve to be rejected for hurting my Amazon.  
- It's been a while since I've seen that cockroach Cagglio.  
- You know I do not like it when you talk about her like that, but I mean that Amazon you hurt the same night you threaten Athenea to break our pact, or are you going to deny that too?  
The god replied: That I will not deny, I told her to break of the pact to avoid you anymore problems than you already have. Why would you think that I would hurt any of my sister's Amazons? I only wanted to see you, make sure that it was true that you were finally free.  
Her silence indicated that she did not believe him and he continued: I am not interested in hurting anyone; I'm only interested in you. I've missed you.  
- And I also miss you brother. But by no means will I forget the wounds that you gave my daughter; They were the same as his.  
Apollo looked at her closely – You still remember right? Despite all this time you has not forgotten about it.  
Brother-… being enclosed does not allow you to forget.  
He replied resentful - Just as I accept that back then I attacked him by order of my father. I assure you that I did not order any attack on your Amazon, but I'll make sure to punish those who have done this, this I promise. Now can I embrace you? -- He said with an expression of anxiety.  
"Shaina ... Could you please not reject him this time?"- Thought the goddess, it was obvious that she yearned for a positive response.  
"I suppose it's okay..." - Shaina thought - "A hug can't hurt"  
She nodded and he didn't waste any time to embrace her tightly. His hug was warm, strong characteristic of someone who yearned for that hug a long time and finally got it. She was unable to avoid feeling overwhelmed by the thoughts of Artemis, those of a sister who was really glad to see someone very dear, but that's why she calmed herself. He kept hugging her for a few more seconds, and then he pushed her back and held her hands.  
This is not the only reason I came Artemis, but also to warn you that our father knows you are free.  
- Did you expect something else from him... I'm sure he is launching lightning rods like crazy- she laughed.  
- On the contrary - He told her excited - you can go back to Olympus!  
Both Artemis and Shaina were confused - How is that? Apollo, are you kidding me?  
- I talked with him, I convinced him to give you another chance. You will be under trial of course. Your skills and cosmos will still be sealed, but when you prove that you are loyal to him you will be completely released. Isn't that great news?  
- I don't think so- Replied Artemis and took back her hands. 

--But why not? -- He asked in disbelief—It's a great deal, you'll be able to come back home after so long, you'll be free again.

--It's not bad, but not being captive anymore doesn't mean that I won't still be a prisoner. I'm sorry, but tell father that my answer is no. Besides, Athenea was kind enough to help me, so I can't turn my back on her.

--Help you… --he responded, noticeably mad – She hasn't helped you at all. She's the one that kept you locked away all this time!

--She protected my Amazons from Father's fury and…

Apollo interrupted – That may be, but she wouldn't even let me see you. She knew that your absence made me suffer and still she denied me.

--It's also your fault, if you weren't so tough headed…

-- And if she wasn't so correct and judicious, she would have let me find a way to set you free a long time ago… like now Artemis.

--Little brother, I truly appreciate your help, because you thought that doing that would gain me my freedom, but I would only be conditioned to Father's will and I wouldn't like to live like that. Not anymore.

--Please sister! You can't do much here on Earth; most of your cosmos is still locked away.

--That doesn't matter! – Artemis held her head; she could feel the Shaina's pain.

Apollo gave Shaina an offensive look when he noticed that she was feeling pain – But look at you, having to share a body with a human… A weak, good for nothing…

--I share this body with a great person. Ophiucus was the one to set me free. Do not underestimate her!

Apollo was surprised to hear this, but not as much as Shaina herself. She was hoping that she would accept the deal immediately and return home with her brother, but not that she would defend a mortal with the same impetus that she was rejecting him.

Apollo looked at her closely – Then… What is your decision?

--Give him my answer, and don't worry about me since I'll be returning to the same prison in which he left me. I won't bother him again, well at least in the next century or two – She said that last phrase trying to smile.

--No Artemis! – He embraced her again, not giving Shaina the opportunity to avoid it – Seeing you locked away was too painful for me, I couldn't stand it again.

--I'm sorry Apollo – She said while caressing his hair in a protective manner – But I must honor my promise and return to my prison. At least that way you won't have to worry about causing me any more problems.

Apollo new she was being serious by the tone in her voice, so he responded: I'll give him your answer, but I do not approve it. If you ever change your mind… if you are ever free again, you know where to find me.

She replied: I know… thank you.

Apollo took a few steps back, smiled at her and left the temple before leaving amidst a sphere of flames.

* * *

Artemis was sad and if she was crying than Shaina was too. But soon after, it was Shaina who couldn't stop crying. The conversation in which she was present showed her a side of Artemis that she didn't know. The goddess could be more mature than what she thought first. She turned down an offer that meant going back home and be by her brother's side only to keep her promise of leaving her body. That spoke many good things of her. 

"Shaina, don't examine me please and come back, right now my cosmos is the only thing keeping you on your feet. But once I leave your body, you'll crumble again. Your friend healed you as much as he could but it's not enough to keep you standing, you are still very weak."

"Thank you for calming down your brother…" Shaina thanked her.

"I told you I would keep my word, I also appreciate the opportunity you gave me. Good luck with my sister…"

Shaina walked back, when she was inside Athenea's sight, Artemis said: "Take care Shaina". Even though Shaina felt completely famished but all that has happened, she also felt lighter. But once she saw Athenea's inquisitive look, who wanted some answer when she felt her sister go back to her prison, she knew that she had a lot of explaining to do.

--Follow me – Said Athenea firmly – we will talk alone. It's necessary you remember what your responsibility is with me and all your companions in the Sanctuary.

Shaina followed her in silence while Marin saw her worried; she really didn't want to be in her place. But she only managed to go a few steps before falling to the ground unconscious. While her companions rushed on to help her Athenea said: I will return to my chambers, once she is awake tell her I'll be waiting to speak to her.

* * *

Marin was the one to suggest taking her to her cabin, which was the closest one and Cagglio, who was wearing an improvised mask with a few bandages didn't even dare opposing her, strangely she seemed in disbelief that the goddess had return to her prison. 

While Cagglio laid Shaina down on her bed carefully. Marin saw the note Cagglio left that morning to the goddess and couldn't help but read it. She wondered how she knew so much about the goddess and since when has she been by her side. Until that point she didn't really looked at her than anything more than a strange, mysterious a pain in the neck type of person. But seen her attitude upon what has happened.

Marin didn't know what to think, so she then asked – Are you really worried about her or do you just want to see if Artemis returns?

Cagglio finished removing the bandages and before putting her mask back on; she saw Marin straight in the eye and said: I'll follow her majesty anywhere, and if Shaina does not accept her, then I shall wait for her again. It doesn't matter how long it takes, I'll always be by her side.

Marin and June didn't know what to say, the silence was so thick that the only thing you could hear was a crow's cry.

--I know you don't want me here, so I won't make you wait any longer – Said Cagglio and left the cabin.

--"Master… What are you going to do?" – Thought Misha, who wouldn't dare follow her.

--Why don't you go after your master? Get out of here –Said Marin to Misha.

The girl trembled when she saw the look on Marin's face, but still she replied: I'm not that crazy, when she get's this upset, she will always let her anger out on anyone who gets in her way. And I don't want to be that anyone.

June came in her defense – Leave her, I don't think she'll cause any trouble.

--As you wish –Replied Marin – But she better be useful around here. Shaina will need something to eat to recover her strength, so I'll go look for something, come on pipsqueak.

--I'm not a pipsqueak, I'm older than you!

--Then prove it! – Marin yelled at her again.

Misha stuck her tongue out before putting her mask on and followed her. June only smiled and looked for something to use to prepare the food.

* * *

Cagglio ran as fast as she could, she was angry at Shaina for refusing Artemis. "Stupid Shaina, she didn't see the great opportunity she had." She thought and ran towards the sea, unleashed her anger on the waves, she knew it was pointless, just like waiting for Shaina to take Artemis back. She knew that soon she'd be back where she was, waiting for someone to free her goddess and that's something she didn't want to do… but at that moment she didn't know what to do. 

Suddenly she felt a familiar presence and smiled. After all, someone knew exactly how to help her.

* * *

Shaina woke up, but she was in an open area, the field… Artemis familiar laugh caught her attention and she started to get upset. 

"I don't believe it, she gave me her word that she would leave me alone" –She thought.

"So, that's what she promised you – Athenea questioned her directly.

-Your Highness… -- She was surprised to see her in front of her.

--Yes. Please forgive me for entering your dreams, but I need answers. Why didn't you take my sister back?

--I decided not to allow her back… even if it cost me my life. – The Amazon responded.

Athenea replied: So that's why you're hurt. Did you do this to yourself only to get rid of her?

--I had no choice; she was going to kill someone. You also didn't leave me a choice…

--Shaina, you're stepping out of line. Must I remind you that you are still under my control? This is neither the time nor place for such an ungrateful attitude, and even though I can condemn you to death, I'm not going to. I have no intentions of fulfilling your wish, since you think that dying is more like being freed then being punished.

Shaina didn't answer, meanwhile Athenea looked at her closely trying to understand her, but to no avail. Shaina had blocked all thought from her mind.

--Are you sure about your decision then? – Asked Athenea.

--Yes… Your Highness – she muttered.

-- I can hear some doubt in your voice and I can understand. I am partially responsible for forcing you to do something that you weren't prepared for. It hurts me to know that you're not the person I thought you were Shaina, you disappoint me. I was confident that you, out off all the Amazons, could understand my sister and helper control herself. But I can see that you two are more alike than I previously thought. You both forget about everything and everyone when you think only about yourself, when you think your problems are bigger than those of everyone else. You two are very egotistic.

-- Your Highness, I…

-- Shaina, it saddens me to see that you couldn't resist this pressure for a couple of days. My sister Artemis couldn't hold back her impulses on one occasion and that's why she is this way now. I've have had this world under my care for thousands of years. It hasn't been easy… On many occasions I've also had the urge to just quit, especially when I see how much blood is spilled. And just imagine a situation the world will be if I had just done that. Humanity would have a very different destiny. My sister has good intentions but doesn't know how to bring them out; she's been locked away for so long.

Shaina felt bad, Athenea had a point. "Why was she locked away? She has never told me about it" – Thought Shaina and Athenea could hear her thought.

--You want to know what she was locked away? I don't have to words… But I could show you if you wish.

Shaina nodded, she wanted to know exactly what got her in that prison because Artemis locked away that secret. Athenea placed her hand on her head, and a series of images and memories came to her.

Shaina found herself on an open space, a field… Artemis familiar laughter got her attention from far away, but she soon found herself by the Goddess side and she didn't notice her. She was smiling happily to something a young man was whispering in her ear. Cagglio stood a few feet away, not moving at all.

"What's the meaning of this?" She asked but soon someone else asked the same question.

--Artemis, what's the meaning of this? -- She saw the blonde young man who was yelling at the goddess, it was Apollo.

-- What are you doing here alone with him? -- Apollo again asked.

-- Come on brother, don't be so melodramatic, we were just talking – she responded with a natural smile – besides Athenea is also here, as is Ca…

-- None of my sisters should be here – he interrupted her –Both of you are far superior than this guy whose name has a origin that we does not name.

Artemis got up and hogged his brother seeing that he was angry—Please little brother, don't get upset, I challenge you to a race, the loser becomes the name of the winner for a day. Amazon… Please wait here, we'll be right back.

Apollo smiled and began to run while Artemis, before leaving, approached the young man and kissed him. He smiled back while Athenea was surprised by this action and Artemis winked one eye to her sister before running after Apollo and catching him quickly. The laughter could be heard farther each time when he surpassed him.

"Is that… Orion?" – asked Shaina.

"Yes, the same one that my carefree and Goddess Hunter of a sister fell in love with. Before meeting him she was never in one place. We could not be more different, but she as well as I made a bow of chastity that she would have kept it she hadn't fallen in love".

"Unfortunately… She killed him. I remember the legend." -- Shaina replied.

"That is exactly what happened" Said Athenea and Shaina now found herself in a very bright place, her eyes quickly adjusted to the brightness and she saw that it was the sea reflecting the midday sun like a mirror.

"What's going on?" Asked Shaina in those very words repeated itself like an echo with Artemis voice, but those words were filled with sadness and rage long she was embracing the young man with whom she was talking earlier, he had an arrow impaled on his chest… One of her own arrows.

--No Orion, Nooooooooo! – The Goddess screamed while looking at her blood covered hands, she then saw Cagglio and Apollo looking at her worried.

-- Sister...

-- Your Highness, are you all right? -- Asked Cagglio.

-- I loved him... I loved him, and I killed him! – The Goddess screamed and desperately.

-- Sister… -- Apollo got close—It's better that he is dead.

-- Don't touch me Apollo. You deceived me and that is why I killed him! --She pushed him back.

Shaina was surprised upon seeing this –"I remembered that Artemis killed the one she loved. But, the staff when she was punished?"

--For her impulsiveness – Athenea responded—She was furious with her twin brother, although when she found out that he was only following orders from her father she got furious and that fury made her forget about everything and standup against our father Zeus. I must admit that she wasn't the only one back then that desired this, but her lack of patience was her downfall.

-- I don't understand… Someone else wanted to dethrone him? Was it you?

Athenea nodded before responding – my father has forgotten that the time of the gods should have ended a long time ago. But he is a very stubborn. I must also admit that even Hera herself tried to bring him down with the help of our brother Apollo, Poseidon and in my own. On that occasion my father had help and stopped us… Each one of us got punished but none were as drastic as Artemis. She was the one that openly confronted him. Using all her Oceanids and nymphs that he himself had given her for her service. Just like the Amazons and that was a total massacre, most of them died before he had stopped her and punished her in the way that would hurt her the most.

--So he locked her away?

--Yes, but her prison was not her real punishment… now you will know.

The scenery changed again, now she was in a large room. Athenea was there, as was Artemis brother. A very bright figure with a strong voice was telling them: You will have to choose your punishment, this cloth that I gave to you and you used against me will be your prison until you can find someone rightful enough to use it. Or you will see all of your daughters put to death.

Shaina could feel the Goddess desperation before all this; it was not an easy decision. Her liberty and her Amazons, who she always called her children, were the most important things for her.

--Then I shall put an end to them—she heard a loud voice again.

--No Father, not them!—Artemis shouted.

--Father… these are excellent warriors, they may be of use to me—interrupted Athenea.

Artemis smiled, she rather give them up than see them killed.

--Mmh… Interesting. Very well, all Amazon who swear loyalty to you Athenea, I shall respect… but those who still follow Artemis shall be executed immediately.

Shaina could feel the Goddess pain upon hearing the steps of her Amazons leaving her, choosing to save their lives. Everyone, except Cagglio.

--Well… there is still one stupid enough to stay by your side – Said Zeus.

--No, leave me, please – Said Artemis when she turned around to see her.

--No your highness, I rather give up my name than to leave you alone. It is my obligation with you as is my decision as well.

--Then you will share her punishment, you will surrender your name and accompany her until she is set free. But since her punishment will be for a long time, you will not die; you will not be given death until I die. And that is impossible.

What she felt next was being locked away in the cloth. That's when Athenea removes her hand from Shaina and she could not stop crying.

--Now do you see who Artemis really is?—She is filled with good intentions, but she does not think before she acts and what I have just shown you could repeat itself if both of you don't get a hold of yourself. The next war won't be an easy one.

-- Why did you show me all this?... what can I do?

-- You're the only one who could prevent this from happening again. Artemis needs you, as do I. It is necessary that you take her back, think about…

* * *

Those were the last words she heard before waking up. The sweet aroma of food fails her cabin in her stomach reminded her that she had already passed a couple of days without eating, with so many things in her mind she had forgotten something so important. June took her eye off the food when she heard her trying to get up. 

--Easy now, don't force yourself. Let me bring you some food – said June with a smile.

Shaina saw her intrigued – who brought me here?

--My master…well, everyone – set Misha while she was cleaning the furniture.

--Thank you for your help, but I think I can take care of myself – to try to get up and got dizzy.

--Bigheaded is always—Said Marin while entering the cabin—I'd accept that help if I were you, because you won't see it coming from me again.

Shaina responded –I hope so, I don't like owing you favors..

Marin then threw her for her mask – you left it back at the infirmary, you'll be in need of it.

Shaina showed her gratitude with a smile, she touched her head, remembering the conversation that she witnessed this afternoon, what Athenea had shown her and finally realized why the goddess needed her help, she understands many things now. But she kept quiet while she was being food, she would talk to them later.

* * *

Athenea was nervous; she knew that the life of many depended on what her sister told the god Apollo, as well at Shaina decision. She tried her best to convince her to accept her sister again. She looked at all the Golden Saints who did not leave her alone for a single moment. 

--It would seem that Shaina has awakened. Milo, please tell her to come immediately.

--But your highness, she is still badly injured… I don't think she can obey… -- he replied.

-- If she cannot come here by her own strength, then you will carry her here – Athenea said in a loud tone—I must speak with her.

-- I'll bring her – he responded before bowing and leaving the room. Everyone was surprised by Milo's attitude, he has never questioned in order.

The Goddess lamented speaking to Milo that way, because she knew what was in his heart, but there was no turning back. Shaina, without knowing at that time, was carrying the burden of her victory or defeat on her shoulders.

* * *

Shaina was finishing the meal June have prepared when she heard someone calling at the door. When she recognized the tone in Milo's voice she knew why he has come. Everyone quickly put their masks back on while Shaina was getting up and slowly so as to not get dizzy. She indicated to Misha that she could open the door and stood up as firmly as she could. 

--Shaina… I… -Milo entered the room doubtful.

--I know they send you here for me, am I right? -- said Shaina—it would be disrespectful to make Athenea wait; let us be on our way.

Before leaving she said: Thank you for your help and I would be grateful if you would all wait for me here.

--Only because you asked so nicely – Said Marin when she saw leave, she really didn't want to be in her place.

Both of them were really quite all the way. Even though Milo admired the courage she showed this morning, resisting Artemis, he knew that that would get her in big trouble with Athenea. That was something he could not help her with. Shaina, on the other hand, felt deeply ashamed towards him, not only did he help her when she was hurt, but she also remembered that he has seen her face. She knew what she had to do, but at that time that was the least of her problems.

Just before entering Milo stopped her – wait Shaina.

--Yes?

-- How do you feel? I'm referring to your wound.

-- I'm doing better, I think…

Kanon suddenly appeared –You are finally here. Athenea is waiting.

--Yes, I know—said Shaina and entered the room calmly. Kanon looked at Milo carefully and a smile appeared on his face, it was interesting to see the reactions the Saint of Scorpio had in front of her.

Once Shaina entered the room, the rest of the Golden Saints proceeded to leave.

* * *

Shaina just stood there without saying anything; meanwhile Athenea was staring at her trying to understand the girl without any luck, Shaina at blocked all thoughts from her mind. 

--So then, what is your decision?

--Your Highness, I know that my obligation is to obey you without a second thought.Although I have forgotten about it lately, I also know now what my destiny is… -- She stopped for a moment then continued with a different voice – And I'm grateful for the conversation you had with my daughter this afternoon…

Athenea was happy to hear the voice of her sister and feel her cosmos.

--She has accepted dear sister – responded Artemis with a smile – and this time not because you ordered her, but because this is what she wanted.

Athenea said: It relieves me to see you smile again.

--But I don't know for how long I can keep smiling, because I have just rejected my brother – set the goddess sadly.

--What are you saying?!

Artemis told her about the conversation she had with her brother and Athenea listened carefully, thinking. Finally she asked – so what will you do now Artemis? This was a second chance for you.

--Sister, I'm surprised that you asked that. But as I said before, the only way I can show you my gratitude for what you have done, to be by your side when you need me. Of course, that also serves my plans for vengeance.

-- I know… I'm not dumb. That much gratitude and agreement does not suit you.

Artemis let out a laugh that quickly dissipated when Athenea told her: it will be soon… He has already warned me that my day of punishment is near. Will you be ready for what's next?

--You asked me that because you are already prepare – Replied Artemis—you always are…

Athenea stared at her – I'm not the one provoking wars, I don't like them… too much blood is always shed. But you know that if I must fight, to defend what is just I am never beaten, and I won't allow my father destroyed the Earth. They have already been to many sacrifices and I won't allow them to be all in vain.

--That is why I don't want you as an enemy and if I had accepted the deal father offered me, that would mean that I would have to fight you soon. Because I am sure that would be his condition. I don't want to make my children the enemies of your, I don't want to separate them.

--Even if you have to fight your own brother?

Artemis smiled – Apollo? He could never caused me harm, is my little brother and I know him well. I really must be going, Shaina urgently needs to rest. Or is there something else you would like to tell me?

--Just one more thing… Welcome back.

-- Thank you sister – he said while putting her mask back on—I'll tell your warriors to enter.

Athenea stared at her while she was leaving. She was happy that at least Shaina could help control her a bit. It really helped her that she was her vassal. But she didn't trust Apollo the same way, Spirit has shown her that everyone can change a lot throughout the years and even though Artemis seemed a lot calmer now, she could easily be influenced by the love for her brother.

Artemis smile when seeing that the golden stains were awaiting Athenea's call and she got close to Milo who, as everyone else, bowed at her. He was surprised to see her in front of him, but not as much as everyone else.

--I must thank you for everything you have done or Shaina—she said and he trembled upon hearing her, it was painful for him to know that the goddess had returned to Shaina's body—she tells me that she is really grateful that she can count on you. Also that, even though at the moment she could not comprehend, is grateful for what you said at the infirmary and hopes to show you that from now on she will no longer be a coward.

--It was not my intention to insult her…

-- Say no more, I understand that you only wish to make her feel better because of what you feel for her. And you have accomplished that, now my sister is calling all of you, she is waiting.

They all entered and were informed by their goddess that Artemis answer would have the effect he thought on Zeus. He meant that things were going to accelerate, they needed to be prepared.

* * *

Upon returning home, after listening to what Athenea had to say, Milo could not feel worse. The idea of a new and imminent war will not worry him much the Shaina was not involved this time. But this time she was risking herself more than ever because that Goddess was inside her body. To him it seems so unfair… 

But he was not the only one distracted. Aioria Bumped into him offered his apologies before continuing his way down the stairs towards his temple. Milo then remembered he had still not thanked him for taking Shaina to the infirmary.

--You seem very distracted… Are you alright?

--Huh?... Oh yeah, It's just that I can't stop thinking about Marin. This morning I was really worried for her.

--I understand. That God seemed really mad, if he wasn't controlled my Athena…

--But he wasn't as aggressive as his sister, Artemis really got mad when she saw me with Marin. If only I could have visited her yesterday…

Milo looked at him closely, before asking –What are you talking about?

--It's no secret that I'm in love with Marin, it's just that I've haven't told her yet, let alone dared kissing her. But that morning she arrived just as I was kissing her and…

Milo grabbed him by his collar and gave him an angry stare –You… You dare to do that? Kiss her, and Artemis saw you?

Aioria thought that his reaction was to aggressive, even though he knew he was going to get upset. He knew how strict he is about following the rules. But his eyes told him that he was really furious.

--Aioria… Are you telling me that Artemis reaction was your fault in the first place?

--I didn't know she was going to show up at that moment…

Milo shouted angry while lifting him up over the stairway. Obviously if he would to throw him down the stairs, he wasn't going to suffer any injuries, but his reaction seemed strange to him… as to Kanon, who was passing by on his way down to his temple.

--Hey… let him go. What's wrong with you?—Asked Kanon.

But Milo just ignored him, he was still angry with Aioria — you also didn't think what Shaina would be capable of in trying to stop her? She was about to die!

His companions asked themselves if by any chance Milo had feelings for Shaina. Finally, the Saint of Leo put all the pieces together. His enormous worry when he saw her hurt, his jealousy when he had to go get her when Athenea order him, what Artemis said, and now this…

--Milo… Are you in love with Shaina?

He gave him an angry stare and was about to let go, but then he let out a loud, angry scream and threw Aioria to the side.

--What's going on here?—Asked Aldebaran who had just arrived at the scene.

--Ask him—Said Milo angry – And leave this place, I need to rest.

Once everyone left, he started throwing his things to the floor, letting his rage out. Aioria was right; he had fallen in love with Shaina. He didn't know when this had happened. But he couldn't allow himself to feel anything more than just a friendship. It wasn't right. It was prohibited. His entire temple was a big mess and for the first time in his life he regretted the day he became the Saint of Scorpio.

* * *

When Shaina got back to her cabin, everyone was waiting there, not only because they were worried, but because they also wanted to know her decision. She stopped just outside the door; she had to explain to them what motivated her to take Artemis back. She didn't want to hide anything from them, because Athenea showed her a side of Artemis that she didn't know. 

"So, you're still judging me, huh?"—Said Artemis

"What did you expect? Everything you do affect me directly, as well as everyone else."

"Are you saying this because I rejected my brother?"

"Of course, first you said that you missed him and now… I'm afraid that what you did this afternoon may start another war, and that mean a sure death for many.

"This war is imminent Shaina, and yes, what I did will only speed up the process. But that is why I need your help as well as your companions. Athenea needs all the help she can get and you can help lean the balance in her favor.

"You seem very determined to fight your father and help Athenea… You're still looking for revenge, am I right?

"Revenge is the only thing that made me being locked away tolerable. Revenge can be a powerful incentive, which you know very well."

"But it can also destroy you and consume your soul."

"Yes, I know that too well…"

"Now, let us talk to my companions, they deserve an explanation."—Thought Shaina while opening the door to her cabin and saw everyone waiting, Cagglio as well. "They need to know about Cagglio, as she was the one most affected."

"Her loyalty has come at a high price. But I feel proud of her."

* * *

Meanwhile, Apollo returned home disappointed. He was wrong about his sister; she did not accept the deal and preferred staying locked away. What she said didn't make much sense; Artemis has always been free spirited and did what she wanted. After been locked up all this time, the only natural thing was that she wanted to enjoy her freedom. But, he had worked very hard in getting this deal going, but she rejected it. The worst thing about it was feeling that she has been freed again and chose to stay by Athenea's side. He was worried what his father, Zeus, would think. To him, anyone who thought different was his enemy, and her sister could have been then. 

"You're a fool Artemis, a fool… But I won't allow you to ruin your life again."

Apollo went to see his father. He took a deep breath before entering his chambers, trying to calm himself a bit.

--I am her Father…

--Why did you not come immediately? –Asked Zeus angry.

--My apologies…

--Ha… I can feel that you are confused. That means that things didn't go to well with your sister, right? That self-centered girl rejected my offer, a good one.

Apollo whispered—I'm afraid so…

--Then she will be punished along with Athenea.

--Father, no, please… -Apollo begged—Give her some time to reconsider.

--You ask me time so she can reconsider?—He stared at him before letting out a big laugh.

--I can convince her that leaving the Sanctuary is what's best for her. Athenea will be punished ether way. Once she is out of there, you can do with Athenea what you please.

Zeus mocked him: You have made me laugh. I will give you another chance and I hope you have better luck this time. Artemis is very conflictive… but she is my daughter after all. I'll give you a few days, but her destiny is already written. If in that time Artemis won't change her mind, she will be destroyed alongside everyone else in the Sanctuary…

--Thank you Father…

--But you won't be able to warn her, nor tell her what's going to happen. I forbid you—Zeus said.

--Then, how am I supposed to convince her?

--That you will have to find out for yourself.

Apollo left the room after bowing and smiled… He had an A's up his sleeve that would help him get his sister out of that place.

* * *


End file.
